Die Reliquien des Amor
by PandoraAluka feat.mrsgaladriel
Summary: Die Legende der 'Reliquien des Amor' hält ganz Hogwarts in seinem Bann. Wird Harry ihn mit Hilfe seiner Freunde brechen können? Und was ist mit den mysteriösen Liebesfällen? FINISHED
1. Happy Birthday

***Diese Geschichte wurde von 2 Autoren verfasst. Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Wir leihen uns sie bloß für diese Fanfiction. Außer Spike Baritch und Francoise Delacour, die sind unsere Erfindung. Wir sind gespannt wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und hoffen auf viele Raviews!!!***  
  
Harry Potter  
  
(und die Reliquien des Amor  
  
1.Kapitel  
  
Was Harry als erstes sah, nachdem er seine Schlafzimmertür geöffnet hatte, war eine wabernde Masse, die er kurz darauf als Dudley erkannte. War er etwa noch dicker geworden? Auf einmal verspürte Harry das dringende Bedürfnis sich an Dudders zu schmiegen. Er ging, seine Hand ausstreckend, auf den  
  
Schokoladentorten futternden Dudley zu; doch irgend etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Jemand schrie, das konnte doch nicht Petunia sein! Harry wachte schweißgebadet und mit ausgestreckter Hand aus diesem widerwärtigen Traum auf. Er war es, der geschrien hatte.  
  
"Harry, komm sofort aus deinem Zimmer!",kreischte Tante Petunia an seine Tür hämmernd. "Du weißt doch, dass unser Duddy-Mäuschen morgen Geburtstag hat!" Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?  
  
Sein heiliger Cousin sollte morgen 16 werden. Harry konnte sich nun vorstellen, wie Tante Petunia ihrem Schätzchen zärtlich durch sein blondes, fettiges Haar strich. Auch das rosa runde Schweinegesicht Dudders konnte er nun deutlich vor sich sehen. Er erschauderte, als er unwillkürlich an seinen Traum denken musste. Dann schwang Harry seine Beine aus dem Bett und vertrieb den Gedanken.  
  
Als er fünf Minuten später nach unten kam saßen die Dursleys bereits am Küchentisch und diskutierten über die Geburtstagsfeier von Dudley. Harry nahm sein kaltes Toast und setzte sich zu ihnen. Wie üblich quoll der Hintern seines Cousins von beiden Seiten der zwei Stühle auf denen er Platz genommen hatte.  
  
"Harry, wir fahren heute mit unserem Schätzchen ins Kino und für ein bisschen Spaß danach noch in den Vergnügungspark. Du bleibst gefälligst hier und schmückst das Wohnzimmer für seine morgige Feier. Ballons findest du im Schlafzimmer, Girlanden im Wohnzimmer", fauchte Onkel Vernon.  
  
Dudley grinste hinterhältig. Die Dursleys erhoben sich schwerfällig von ihren Plätzen und gingen zur Tür. Bevor Petunia sie zu knallte keifte sie noch: "Und räum gefälligst den Tisch ab!"  
  
Überrumpelt blieb Harry noch eine Weile am Tisch sitzen und dachte nach. Er wusste, dass die Dursleys den ganzen Tag weg sein würden, das hieß, er würde den ganzen Tag alleine sein.  
  
Das Wohnzimmer für Dudley´s Geburtstagsfeier zu schmücken konnte ja nicht ewig dauern. Also konnte er den ganzen Tag im Fernsehen gucken was er wollte und sich im Zimmer seines Cousins vergnügen. Fantastisch.  
  
Schnell räumte er den Tisch ab und begann mit der Suche nach den Ballons im Schlafzimmer von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon.  
  
Als Harry sich im Schlafzimmer der Dursleys umsah, konnte er auf den ersten Blick keine Luftballons finden. Das einzige was er entdecken konnte, war eine schwarze Packung auf dem Nachttisch. Bei genauerer Untersuchung des Inhalts merkte er, dass man die merkwürdig glitschigen, gummiartigen Dinger aufblasen konnte.  
  
Nicht gerade der Geschmack der Dursleys, aber besser als nichts...! Vielleicht hatte Dudley sich diese Sorte Luftballons ausgesucht.  
  
Auch Girlanden konnte er nirgendwo finden. Hatte sein Cousin sie etwa entsorgt? Na ja, dann musste er eben improvisieren, dachte Harry mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. Er ging ins Badezimmer und suchte die Dose mit Petunias riesigen, flauschigen Haargummis. Schnell hatte er sie entdeckt. Danach suchte er nach der Wäscheleine.  
  
Er knotete die Haargummis um die Leine und sprühte sie mit Onkel Vernons Parfüm ein, welches Harrys Sinne mit seinem Gestank vernebelte. Fertig!  
  
Darüber würden sich die Dursleys sicher freuen. Immerhin konnte er ja nichts dafür, dass sie keine Girlanden und nur so merkwürdige Ballons hatten. Er, Harry, hatte das beste daraus gemacht.  
  
Nun konnte er in Dudders Zimmer gehen und endlich mal tun und lassen was er wollte. Er spielte Playstation und futterte von den Süßigkeiten, die sein Cousin in seinem Zimmer lagerte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit klingelte es an der Haustür. Schnell schaltete Harry alles aus und versuchte noch seine Spuren zu verwischen. Dann rannte er nach unten, um die Tür zu öffnen. Die Dursleys traten ein und Harry schaute sich nacheinander ihre Reaktionen an. In Onkel Vernons Gesicht war blanke Wut zu lesen. Er öffnete den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder. Tante Petunia hatte ihren Mund zu einem Schrei geöffnet und in ihren Augen stand das reine Entsetzen.  
  
Dudley kicherte hinter Onkel Vernons Rücken. Harry drehte sich um und betrachtete sein Werk.  
  
An den Wänden klebte irgendwelche Schmiere, vermutlich von den Ballons und auf dem sonst so pieksauberen Wohnzimmerteppich lag weißer Puder. Ein paar Haargummis waren von der Wäscheleine auf den Küchenboden gefallen.  
  
"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte Onkel Vernon Wut entbrannt.  
  
"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Oben in eurem Zimmer habe ich weder Girlanden noch normale Luftballons gefunden...", antwortete Harry unschuldig guckend. "Nur diese schmierigen schwarzen Ballons hier. Ich dachte die sind vielleicht noch von Dudders Halloweenfeier! Und für die Girlanden musste ich halt improvisieren; da habe ich Tante Petunias hübsche Haargummis genommen. Aber-"  
  
"Junge!", fiel Onkel Vernon ihm ins Wort, "Willst du uns verarschen? Sag bloß, sie haben dich auf deiner..ähm..'Schule' nicht aufgeklärt? !"  
  
"Aufgeklärt? Worüber?"  
  
"Na, was diese Ball- Ach ist ja auch egal, Junge. Jetzt beeil dich alles wieder abzuschmücken! Dudders, weißt du wo die Luftballons und Girlanden sind, Schätzchen?" - "Nö, woher soll ich das wissen?", behauptete Dudley, "Er hat sie geklaut, bestimmt!", jammerte er und zeigte auf Harry. Dann grinste er fies hinter Onkel Vernons Rücken.  
  
"Raus mit der Sprache, wo hast du sie? !", brüllte Onkel Vernon Harry an und drohte ihm mit der Faust.  
  
"Ich habe sie nicht genommen! Was soll ich mit dem Kram anfangen?"  
  
Der dicke Mann schien immer röter zu werden! Gleich würde er explodieren, dachte Harry.  
  
"Sie können ja nicht weg sein. Kaufen wir doch einfach neue Luftballons und Girlanden.", Warf Petunia schlichtend ein.  
  
"Ihr müsst das Zimmer nicht unbedingt schmücken.", sagte Dudley hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Aber Schätzchen, das machen wir doch gerne für dich! Ist er nicht lieb? Er will uns keine Arbeit machen.",sagte Petunia stolz lächelnd. In dem Moment wurde Harry klar, dass sein Cousin den Geburtstagsschmuck genommen haben musste.  
  
"Dudley, du warst es, richtig?", fragte Harry ihn. "Was hab ich getan? Ich hab nix g'macht!", stotterte Dudders. "Neeeiin, du doch nicht!!!"  
  
"Wagst du es unser Mäuschen zu beschuldigen?", grölte Vernon. "Ja, wage ich!", schrie Harry zurück und rannte auf sein Zimmer. "Lass-mich- in-Ruhe!!", brüllte er seinen Onkel an der ihm nachlief. Harry hatte es geschafft. Onkel Vernon war wieder fluchend nach unten gegangen. Er wollte nur noch weg von hier. Er konnte die Dursleys einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Er packte seine Sachen. Noch heute würde er den 'fahrenden Ritter' zu Hermine nehmen.  
  
***Na??? Nicht schlecht, was? Die kleinen Andeutungen habt ihr doch verstanden, oder? Geht aber noch weiter...*** 


	2. Bei Hermine

***Diese Geschichte wurde von 2 Autoren verfasst. Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Wir leihen uns sie bloß für diese Fanfiction. Außer Spike Baritch und Francoise Delacour, die sind unsere Erfindung. Wir sind gespannt wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und hoffen auf viele Reviews!!!***  
  
2.Kapitel  
  
Harry nahm seinen Koffer, Hedwigs Käfig (Hedwig war gerade mit einem Brief für Hermine unterwegs) und ging so schnell er konnte zur Haustür.  
  
"Wo willst du hin, Jungchen? Abhauen, sich vor der Verantwortung drücken, was?"  
  
"Du kannst mich mal!", schrie Harry und verschwand.  
  
Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und der 'fahrende Ritter' erschien.  
  
"Seien sie gegrüßt. Ich bin Stan, der Schaffner, stets zu ihren Diensten. Wo- hey, dich kenn ich doch! Hey Ern, hier is'- wart' mal- Neville? Ne, ach ja, Harry...ne?"  
  
"Ähm ...ja, Harry. Ich möchte nach London zu Hermine Granger."  
  
"Kein Problem, du bist der einzige Gast heute abend, nicht wahr Ern?"  
  
Stan hatte noch immer überall Pickel im Gesicht, auch seine Ausdrucksweise hatte sich nicht verbessert, seit Harry ihn das letzte Mal getroffen hatte.  
  
Er stieg ein und machte es sich auf einem der Betten bequem. Diesmal bestellte er keinen Kakao.  
  
Als sie da waren (nach fünf 'ne Ern?'s und nervigen Blicken von Stan) lief Harry auf das große Haus zu, in welchem offensichtlich Hermine wohnte.  
  
Er klopfte an und nach ca. zwei Minuten stand ein Etwas mit grünem Gesicht in der Haustür, welches er wenig später als Hermine erkannte- eine Granger mit Gesichtsmaske.  
  
"Ähm...hi.",sagte Harry unsicher.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin es. Ich bin vor den Dursleys geflohen. Wir hatten mal wieder Streit. Aber das stand ja auch im Brief. Ist Hedwig hier? Ist es Ok, dass ich die letzte Ferienwoche bei dir bleibe?"  
  
"Aber natürlich. Du bist hier immer Willkommen! Ich freue mich, dass du da bist. Hedwig ist auch schon da. Sie sitzt oben bei Krumbein.", antwortete Hermine Freude strahlend.  
  
"Gut. Darf ich reinkommen? Ich bin ganz schön müde!", gähnte er. "Was hast du da eigentlich im Gesicht? Sieht ja ziemlich gruselig aus!"  
  
"DAS ist eine Maske!", meinte Hermine beleidigt. Dann führte sie ihn zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
Harry fragte neugierig: "Wozu braucht man diese 'Maske'? Tut das weh?"  
  
Hermine grummelte in Harrys Richtung: "Also wirklich Harry! Das ist eine Gesichtsmaske. Sie macht die Haut weicher. Und nein, es tut nicht weh!"  
  
"Deine Eltern sind Zahnärzte, oder?", versuchte Harry das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.  
  
"Ja, sind sie! Was dagegen?", meckerte Hermine.  
  
"Ist ja gut, man, äh.. Frau." Hermine schob ihn in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Die war ja heute gut gelaunt! Wenigstens hatte er jetzt seine Ruhe und ein Bett, auf das er sich legte und einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er freundlich von Hermines Mutter Sue geweckt. Sie hatte die selben buschig braunen Haare und die selben Augen, wie Hermine. "Guten morgen, Harry!", begrüßte sie ihn. "Klar!", gähnte Harry. "Endlich bist du mal bei uns. Mein Engelchen hat mir schon so viel über dich erzählt!" Hermine, die hinter ihr stand, errötete. Sie ging in die Küche und klapperte laut mit dem Geschirr. "Wir haben uns doch schon  
  
mal in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Und letztes Jahr am Bahnsteig von King's Cross.", warf Harry ein. "Oh ja richtig! Damals als dieser...öh...Lockhart bei 'Florish und Bloods' war. Kommst du mit runter Frühstücken?" "Klar! Ich mach mich nur schnell noch fertig."  
  
Harry duschte sich schnell, schmiss sich in ein paar Klamotten von Dudley, er nahm sich vor ein paar neue in der Winkelgasse zu kaufen, und ging in die Küche.  
  
Die Küche war sehr schön eingerichtet. Im Gegenteil zum Haus der Weasleys war dieses hier sehr ordentlich. Sie hatten schöne, metallisch-silberne Küchenschränke und weiße Kacheln an den Wänden und am Boden. An der Wand stand ein gedeckter Holztisch mit vier Stühlen.  
  
Harry ließ sich auf einen der Stühle plumpsen und gähnte herzhaft. Hermine warf ihm einen ermahnenden Blick zu: "Schon Zähne geputzt?"  
  
"Lustig! Ha Ha Ha!", meckerte Harry.  
  
Als das Frühstück beendet war gingen Harry und Hermine ins Wohnzimmer, da draußen ein kühler und bewölkter Tag war.  
  
"Kennst du Playstation 2?"  
  
"Ja, mein Cousin hat eine; aber ich darf damit nicht spielen.", schluchzte Harry spaßeshalber.  
  
Auch das Wohnzimmer der Grangers hatte Stil. Das Zimmer hatte einen kuscheligen dunkelblauen Teppich, ein großes, blaues, weiches Sofa mit zwei dazugehörigen Sesseln und einen riesigen Fernseher. Außerdem standen viele Pflanzen im Zimmer und an den orangenen Wänden hingen viele interessante Bilder. Große Fenster hatte dieser Raum ebenfalls.  
  
"Wow, hübsches Zimmer!", staunte Harry.  
  
"Wollen wir nun PS2 spielen oder nicht?", fragte Hermine erneut.  
  
Die beiden hatten noch viel Spaß an diesen Tagen. Harry bekam zum Geburtstag von Hermine und ihren Eltern ein Handy.  
  
Die Dinge, die sie für das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts benötigten, kauften sie in der Winkelgasse.  
  
***Wir mussten die Geschichte doch etwas modernisieren. Darum wundert euch nicht über diese ganzen technischen Krams... Doch es wird noch weitergehen...*** 


	3. Ankunft in Hogwarts

***Diese Geschichte wurde von 2 Autoren verfasst. Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Wir leihen uns sie bloß für diese Fanfiction. Außer Spike Baritch und Francoise Delacour, die sind unsere Erfindung. Wir sind gespannt wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und hoffen auf viele Reviews!!!***  
  
3.Kapitel  
  
Am ersten September brachten Hermines Eltern die zwei zum Bahnhof 'King's Cross'. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Dann spazierten sie lässig durch die Absperrung.  
  
Nachdem sie das Gepäck abgegeben hatten, stiegen sie in den Zug und suchten sich ein leeres Abteil. Ein paar Minuten später kam auch Ron hinzu.  
  
"Hi Ron! Hattest du schöne Ferien?", fragte Harry, glücklich darüber Ron wiederzusehen.  
  
"Ähm..na ja. Erst war ich zu Hause und habe mit Ginny für die Schule gelernt...ähm...geübt, weil Mom das dringend wollte. Dann musste ich Bill bei seiner Arbeit helfen und zu guter Letzt waren wir noch bei Charly in Bulgarien. Das war cool! Ich durfte die Drachenpflegen."  
  
"Von Drachen habe ich die Nase gestrichen voll!", stöhnte Harry.  
  
"Das kann man verstehen, nach dem Trimagischem-Tunier!", bemerkte Hermine.  
  
"Erinnere mich nicht daran!" Harry wurde ärgerlich. "Müsst ihr eigentlich immer wieder über dieses Scheiß 'Trimagische-Tunier' reden? Es kotzt mich an!!!"  
  
Hermine und Ron sahen ihn ängstlich an. Harry wurde wieder ruhig und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
  
Den Imbisswagen und die dicke Hexe schickte er weg, bevor einer von den anderen die Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu bestellen.  
  
Und dann waren sie da.  
  
"Harry, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich genervt habe.", sagte Ron traurig.  
  
"Mir auch. Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen!"  
  
"Schon gut. Lass uns zu den Kutschen gehen.", seufzte Harry.  
  
Sie fuhren mit den Kutschen zur Eingangshalle und liefen dann zur Großen Halle.  
  
Es folgte das Einteilen der neuen Erstklässler in die jeweiligen Häuser. Nach Gryffindor gingen dieses Jahr drei Schüler, nach Ravenclaw acht, nach Hufflepuff dreizehn und nach Slytherin fünfzehn Schüler.  
  
"Warum kriegen wir dieses Jahr bloß drei neue Gryffindors und die Slytherins so viele?", maulte Ron.  
  
"Weil der Hut sie so eingeteilt hat!", sagte Hermine besserwisserisch.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich, weil sie mehr Slytherin-Eigenschaften haben.", mischte sich Harry ein.  
  
"Ach nee, wirklich? !", stichelte Ron und zog die Nase hoch, wie Hermine es immer tat, wenn sie jemanden berichtigte.  
  
"Jetzt hört ma' auf!", nuschelte Harry mit vollem Mund. Das Festessen hatte begonnen, aber Hermine aß nur ein wenig Obst. Zwei Meter weiter flog gerade irgend etwas in die Luft: Neville hatte versucht seinen Kakao aufzuwärmen. Seamus lachte-bis er merkte, dass er sich selbst verbrannt hatte. Einige Schüler tuschelten über irgendwelche neuen Erfindungen.  
  
Irgendwann erhob sich Dumbledore und fing an über die jährlich anstehenden Dinge zu reden: "Zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres darf ich hier an Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei-und Zauberei, zwei neue Lehrer begrüßen: Zum einen die ehrenwerte Francoise Delacour..."  
  
"Delacour? Sag bloß, das ist die Mutter von Fleur ?!", flüsterte Hermine zu Ron und Harry.  
  
"Sie sieht ihr zumindest ähnlich.", stimmte Harry ihr zu.  
  
Ron starrte verträumt zu Professor Delacour: "Ja stimmt!"  
  
"...zum anderen Spike Baritch.", vollendete Dumbledore seinen Satz.  
  
Professor Baritch war ein dicker, unförmiger Mann. Er hatte eine rote Nase, als würde er zu viel Alkohol trinken, graue fettige Haare und kleine aufgequollene Augen.  
  
"Der sieht aber hübsch aus!", spottete Ron.  
  
"Das hat nun wirklich gar nichts zu sagen!", schimpfte Hermine.  
  
"Leider muss ich euch noch eine traurige Nachricht überbringen. Professor Binns ist leider von dieser Schule gegangen. Er unterrichtet nun an der Schule Durmstrang."  
  
Eine Welle an Jubel ging durch die Große Halle.  
  
"Da ich weiß, wie gerne ihr Geschichte habt, wird es dieses Fach nicht mehr geben. Statt dessen wird Madame Delacour das neue Fach 'Legende und Wahrheit' unterrichten.", fügte Dumbledore zwinkernd hinzu.  
  
Erneuter Jubel ging durch den Raum.  
  
"Professor Baritch wird nun euer neuer Lehrer für 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' sein. Des weiteren bat mich Mr. Filch, unser Hausmeister, euch daran zu erinnern, dass nachts das umherstreunen auf den Fluren verboten ist. Ebenfalls ist das Betreten des Waldes strengstens untersagt. Mehr Regeln können in seinem Büro nachgelesen werden. Diese Regeln gelten für alle, ohne Ausnahme! Die Vertrauens Schüler werden euch nun in eure Gemeinschaftsräume führen. Ich wünsche euch ein schönes neues Schuljahr. Morgen früh werden dann die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt.", damit beendete Dumbledore seine Rede, nicht ohne Harry, Ron und Hermine noch einmal zuzuzwinkern.  
  
Ron und Hermine standen auf und führten die Erstklässler zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Harry trottete hinterher.  
  
"Habt ihr gesehen wie merkwürdig Snape diese neue Lehrerin angesehen hat? So hat er noch nie geguckt!", bemerkte Ron als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren. Sie schmissen sich in ihre Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin. Ron starrte gedankenversunken ins Feuer, Hermine und Harry führten eine aufgeregte Unterhaltung über Professor Baritch.  
  
"Warum stellt Dumbledore so einen alten Knacker ein?", meckerte er.  
  
"Harry, erinnerst du dich noch an Moody? Er war auch ein hässlicher alter Knacker, hatte aber wirklich etwas auf dem Kasten!", meinte Hermine.  
  
"Ja schön, er war ein Todesser!", bemerkte Harry.  
  
"Ich weiß das, aber er hat ja Moodys Aussehen und seinen Charakter so gut imitiert, dass nicht mal Dumbledore es gemerkt hat!", fauchte Hermine. Dann stand sie auf und ging erhobenen Kopfes in den Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
"Warum muss sie immer mit allem Recht haben?", schimpfte Harry.  
  
"Was? Oh...äh,ja.", murmelte Ron seinen Gedanken nachhängend.  
  
"Du denkst wieder an Fleur, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Man sieht es dir an!", meinte Harry. Da stand auch Ron auf und ging in den Schlafsaal der Jungen.  
  
Paravati Patil setzte sich neben Harry: "Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?"  
  
"Sorry, aber ich bin wirklich müde von der langen Reise!", gähnte Harry.  
  
"Oh...okay, schlaf gut!"  
  
"Du auch! Nacht." Er schlurfte die Treppe hinauf, schmiss sich auf sein Bett und schlief ein.  
  
***Lasst euch überraschen, wie die neuen Lehrer so sind!!! Das nächste Kapitel kommt dann, wenn ihr kräftig ge-reviewt habt!*** 


	4. Der erste Schultag

***Diese Geschichte wurde von 2 Autoren verfasst. Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Wir leihen uns sie bloß für diese Fanfiction. Außer Spike Baritch und Francoise Delacour, die sind unsere Erfindung. Wir sind gespannt wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und hoffen auf viele Reviews!!!***  
  
4.Kapitel  
  
Als die drei am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück kamen wurden bereits die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt. Ron und Harry lasen dies:  
  
Montag: 1. Kräuterkunde; 2. Kräuterkunde; 3. Verwandlung; 4. Verwandlung; 5. Mittagessen; 6. Zaubertränke; 7. Zaubertränke  
  
Dienstag: 1. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe; 2. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe; 3. Zauberkunst; 4. Zauberkunst; 5. Mittagessen; 6. Wahrsagen; 7. Wahrsagen  
  
Mittwoch: 1. Legende 2. Legende 3. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste; 4. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste; 5. Mittagessen; 6. Zaubertränke; 7. Zaubertränke  
  
Donnerstag: 1. Verwandlung; 2. Verwandlung; 3. Kräuterkunde; 4. Kräuterkunde; 5. Mittagessen; 6. Wahrsagen; 7. Wahrsagen; 8. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste  
  
Freitag: 1. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste; 2. Zauberkunst; 3. Zauberkunst; 4. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe; 5. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe; 6. Mittagessen; 7. Legende 8. Legende&Wahrheit  
  
Hermine hatte statt Wahrsagen Arithmantik. Wenn Harry und Ron bereits Schulschluss hatten, musste Hermine noch zu alte Runen, wie man aus ihrem Stundenplan entnehmen konnten.  
  
"Oh man, dass wird dieses Jahr wieder ziemlich hart.", maulte Ron.  
  
"Ach ne, je höher wir steigen, desto schwieriger wird es!", ermahnte Hermine ihn.  
  
"Echt jetzt?", fragte Harry voller Ironie. "Könnt ihr nicht einmal aufhören euch wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu streiten? Das ist so was von nervig für die anderen um euch herum, das glaubt ihr gar nicht.", maulte er weiter.  
  
Ron und Hermine schwiegen." Na ja, totschweigen müsst ihr euch auch nicht!", fing Harry schon wieder an.  
  
"Harry, was sollen wir denn tun, verdammt noch mal! Das kannste mir jetzt mal verraten!", meckerte Ron.  
  
"Schon mal was von 'nem normalen Gespräch gehört?", fragte Harry.  
  
Nach einem ausführlichem Frühstück gingen sie ins Gewächshaus drei. Auch dieses Jahr hatten sie zusammen mit Hufflepuff Unterricht.  
  
"Guten Morgen ihr lieben! Dieses Jahr werden wir uns mit fleischfressenden Pflanzen und Mammutkakteen beschäftigen. Kann mir jemand etwas über die fleischfressenden Pflanzen in der Menschenwelt erzählen?"  
  
Das war die Begrüßung von Mrs. Sprout. Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe.  
  
"Ja Hermine?!" Die Klasse bereitete sich auf einen Vortrag Hermines Art vor.  
  
"Die fleischfressenden Pflanzen oder auch 'sapiens eligere' lockt durch ihre Duftstoffe Insekten an. Wenn sich die Insekten auf ihr niederlassen, kleben sie an. Die Pflanze verdaut sie, indem sich das Insekt in dem Saft auflöst."  
  
"Sehr gut! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!", verkündete Prof. Sprout erfreut. "So, und wer erzählt uns jetzt, was der Unterschied zwischen den fleischfressenden Pflanzen bei den Muggels und denen, die bei uns wachsen, sind?!"  
  
"Ja, die bei uns fressen auch Menschen!", spottete Ron leise. Seamus und Dean krümmten sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen.  
  
In der Stunde mussten sie sich die Pflanzen vorsichtig näher anschauen und als Hausaufgabe eine Beschreibung anfertigen.  
  
Nun war es an der Zeit zu 'Verwandlung' zu gehen.  
  
"Oh neee, ich habe keine Lust auf dieses Fach. McGonnegall geht mir tierisch auf den Keks!", meckerte Ron vor sich hin.  
  
"Warum das denn? McGonnegall ist wenigstens fair- im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Lehrern...!", meinte Hermine.  
  
"Müsst ihr schon wieder wegen irgend etwas diskutieren? DAS KOTZT MICH AN!!!"Harry brauste auf: "Und jetzt kommt endlich!"  
  
"Nerv du uns doch nicht mit deinem ständigen 'DAS KOTZT MICH AN' Geschrei!!!", schimpfte Hermine mit ihm.  
  
"Müsst ihr grade sagen. Mit euch als Freunden würde jeder regelmäßig ausrasten!", schrie Harry zurück.  
  
"Dann such dir doch bessere Freunde zum Beispiel Malfoy du...du...!", brüllte Ron.  
  
"Ok, werd' ich tun!!!", brüllte Harry zurück. Er rannte zu 'Verwandlung' und setzte sich tatsächlich auf die Seite der Slytherins neben Malfoy und schaute stur vor sich hin.  
  
"Ah, Potter. Wie kommt es, dass du dich neben mich setzt? Das ist ein Verstoß gegen die ungeschriebenen Regeln der Gryffindors und Slytherins!", schnarrte er.  
  
"Bitte Malfoy, lass gut sein. ich tu' jetzt so, als wäre ich dein neuer Kumpel!" Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Malfoy um etwas bat. Generell hätte Draco jetzt laut aufgelacht und 'Potters Wahnsinn' verkündet, aber dies kam ihm gerade recht, weil er ihn für eine geheime Sache brauchen würde.  
  
"So, guten Tag!"  
  
"Guten Tag Professor McGonnegall.", antwortete die Klasse monoton.  
  
"Heute werde ich euch den Aquiva-Zauberspruch erklären, zeigen und selbst probieren lassen. Der Name des Aquiva-Spruchs kommt aus dem lateinischen von den Worten 'aqua' und 'viva'. Es bedeutet lebendes Wasser. Weiß jemand was der Spruch bewirkt?", fragte Professor McGonnegall.  
  
Hermine und Seamus meldeten sich. "Ja Seamus?!", nahm sie ihn dran.  
  
"Man benötigt ein Gefäß, worin man Wasser auffangen kann. Dann sage 'Aquiva' und zeige auf das Gefäß. Dieses füllt sich dann mit Wasser, da die Luft in dem Gefäß in klares Quellwasser verwandelt wird. Ich weiß das, weil meine Mutter mir diesen Spruch auf unserer letzten Reise durch die Wüste gezeigt hat.", beendete Seamus seinen Vortrag.  
  
"Sehr gut! Ich werde es euch nun zeigen." Prof. McGonnegall holte ein kleines Tongefäß hervor. Dann zeigte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Gefäß und sagte: "Aquiva!". Das Gefäß füllte sich mit Wasser. "Nun sollt ihr es versuchen." Sie zauberte an jeden Tisch zwei Behälter. "Vergesst nicht die Blitzbewegung mit der Hand bevor ihr es probiert!" Sie führte die Bewegung noch einmal vor.  
  
Nun taten die Schüler ihr Bestes. Seamus konnte es schon perfekt und Hermine machte sich auch nicht schlecht. Aber Harry brachte bloß drei Wassertröpfchen zusammen.  
  
"Hausaufgabe ist es, den Zauberspruch zu üben!"  
  
Harry ging neben Draco zum Mittagessen. Malfoy säuselte:"Ich könnte dir bei deinen Hausaufgaben helfen, Potter."  
  
"Danke, aber ich denke, das schaffe ich auch ohne dich. Du sollst schließlich nur so tun, als wärst du mit mir befreundet!"  
  
"Jaja, is' ja gut.", maulte Draco und stolzierte in die Große Halle um Mittag zu essen.  
  
"Das ist ja wieder typisch Malfoy!", meckerte Hermine, die nun hinter Harry stand.  
  
"Was ist jetzt mit dir und Ron?", fragte sie dann.  
  
Ron lief gerade mit hoch erhobenen Kopf und knallroten Ohren an ihnen vorbei und Harry konnte erkennen, dass er sich am Haustisch zwischen Seamus und Dean setzte, die sich fragend anschauten.  
  
Harry blieb noch eine Weile unschlüssig im Türrahmen stehen, machte dann jedoch auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlurfte ins Untergeschoss zu den Küchen, um dort zu essen. Er kitzelte die Birne und trat ein. Quietschend kamen Dobby und Winky angerannt.  
  
"Harry Potter ist wieder da! Er kommt, uns zu besuchen!"  
  
"Hey Dobby! Habt ihr irgend etwas Essbares für mich? Oh...Winky..."  
  
Harry betrachtete sie. Sie trug ein *hübsches* lila Kleid und Socken! Die musste Dobby ihr geschenkt haben. Auf ihrem Kopf blinkte eine grüne Cappy, die nicht wirklich zu ihrem Kleid passte.  
  
"Winky bekommt jetzt auch Lohn. Dobby hat sie überredet. Winky und Dobby sind glücklich!", grinste Winky.  
  
Harry lächelte.  
  
Jetzt kamen zehn der anderen Elfen auf ihn zu und überhäuften ihn mit Speisen. Harry setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch und stopfte sich damit voll. Dann bedankte er sich bei den Elfen und latschte zu 'Zaubertränke'.  
  
Als die Stunde begann saß er doch wieder neben Ron.  
  
"Ach jetzt kommst du wieder angekrochen, oder was?"  
  
"Nein, tue ich nicht! Ich finde es nur blöde, wenn wir beide uns streiten müssen! Wir sind doch Freunde!", sagte Harry.  
  
"Sind wir? Du hast doch Malfoy!", bemerkte Ron schnippisch.  
  
"Nein, habe ich nicht! Nur du bist mein Freund! Ich habe nur so getan, als wäre ich Dracos Freund, um dich wütend zu machen!"  
  
"Das ist dir gelungen!", antwortete Ron, jetzt schon wieder grinsend. Harry grinste zurück und alles war wieder in Ordnung.  
  
"Schön, sie wieder in meinem Unterricht sehen zu dürfen- oder auch nicht!", meinte Snape weiter mit einem Blick auf die Gryffindors. Die Slytherins grinsten unverhohlen zu ihnen herüber.  
  
Harry funkelte Draco wütend zu, der daraufhin zu seiner Überraschung Verzeihung heuchelnd lächelte und den anderen mit herrischer Stimme befahl aufzuhören. Alle, samt Sanpe, sahen ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Da ist doch was faul!", flüsterten Ron und Hermine im Chor.  
  
"Stimmt! Niemals würde er so nett zu mir sein.", pflichtete Harry ihnen bei.  
  
Snape ließ sie Zutaten für einen 'Vampirium-Exhibitionstrank' aufschreiben, den sie in den nächsten Tagen anfangen würden zu brauen. Dieser Trank bewirkt die Vernichtung von Vampiren. Sie werden von innen verbrannt. Natürlich halste Snape ihnen eine Menge an Hausaufgaben auf.  
  
"Incredibilis. Ich muss noch sooo viel erledigen heute!", maulte Ron, nachdem er das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum gesagt hatte.  
  
"Ja, aber wir müssen fast nichts bis morgen erledigt haben. Spielen wir nachher noch Zauberschach?", bettelte Harry.  
  
"Mal sehen, okay?"  
  
Als sie abends ins Bett gingen waren sie hundemüde und schliefen sofort ein.  
  
***So, dass war bloß der erste Schultag. Der war noch nicht sooo das Ding, aber es wird ja noch besser!!!*** 


	5. Es geht weiter

***Diese Geschichte wurde von 2 Autoren verfasst. Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Wir leihen uns sie bloß für diese Fanfiction. Außer Spike Baritch und Francoise Delacour, die sind unsere Erfindung. Wir sind gespannt wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und hoffen auf viele Reviews!!!***  
  
5.Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe- zusammen mit den Slytherins.  
  
"Guten morgen Harry! Gut geschlafen?", säuselte Draco.  
  
Hermine und Ron warfen Malfoy missbilligende Blicke zu, Harry schaute bloß etwas verwirrt. Er bemerkte, dass Dracos Aufpasser Crabble& Goyle weit abseits von ihm standen.  
  
Hagrid erklärte ihnen irgend etwas über Cyneus-Cyclops, was so viel heißt wie Schwanen-Zyklope, und welche Hagrid ihnen nächste Stunde zeigen wollte.  
  
Die ganzen 2 Stunden hatte kein Slytherin irgendeine bissige Bemerkung gemacht. Schon merkwürdig, irgendwie war es Harry lieber, wenn sie ihn anpöbelten, als wenn sie ihn so dämlich angrinsten. Was hatte Draco nur vor?  
  
Malfoy überlegte, wie er es angehen sollte. Das Unglaublichste, was er je vorgehabt hatte. Wenn er erst einmal seine Waffen mit der freiwilligen Hilfe Harry Potters in der Hand hatte, dann könnte er mit seinen Drohungen die Welt beherrschen. Er könnte F-nein, er wollte noch nicht in Träumen schwelgen, erst musste es ihm gelingen...  
  
Bei Zauberkunst ging es drunter und drüber. Niemand, außer Hermine, hörte zu, als Flittwick mit ihnen "Wingardium Leviosa" wiederholen wollte.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen gingen Ron und Harry zu Wahrsagen und Hermine zu Arithmantik.  
  
Mrs. Trelawney begrüßte sie mit einem "Ich habe gewusst, dass ihr zu spät kommen würdet" und rauschte an ihnen vorbei.  
  
"Heute werden wir tiefer in die Kunst der Wahrsagung eindringen. Ich möchte, dass ihr das Erblicken und Deuten der Form und Gestalt einer Bill- lygoat-Kugel übt. Bill-lygoat bedeutet wörtlich übersetzt, so viel wie Schnabel-Ziegenbock. Allerdings ist dieser in einer Glaskugel eingeschlossen."  
  
Harry sah nichts, wie auch. 'Wo nicht ist kann man auch nichts finden', dachte er.  
  
Lavender konnte dieses Ding angeblich tanzen und jammern sehen.  
  
"Der sterbende Schwan!", spottete Ron.  
  
Nach Wahrsagen hatten sie endlich Schluss.  
  
"Hausaufgaben!", sagte Hermine bestimmerisch.  
  
"Ha'm wir was auf?", fragte Ron unwissend.  
  
"Hast du schon wieder nicht aufgepasst? Wir haben sogar sehr viel auf! In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe haben wir..."  
  
Hermine laberte sie noch zehn Minuten damit voll, was sie an Schulaufgaben hatten, aber als sie dann im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, hatte weder Ron noch Harry etwas davon behalten.  
  
"Also, was haben wir jetz' auf? Mann, ich bin hungrig. Essen ist erst wieder in zwei Stunden!", maulte Ron. "Wenn ich nix zu Essen kriege gehe ich halt schlafen!", fügte er beleidigt hinzu.  
  
"Aber Ron, du musst Hausaufgaben machen.", ermahnte ihn Hermine.  
  
"Mir doch egal!!!", brüllte Ron auf einmal, der immer schlechte Laune bekam, wenn er hungrig war.  
  
Hermine war geschockt und sank beleidigt zu ihren Aufgaben nieder.  
  
Ron guckte, als ob er selbst nicht wusste, warum er gerade so grob gewesen war, lief weiter hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal, machte aber dann auf halben Weg kehrt und stürmte schnaufend, murmelnd und mit roten Ohren aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus.  
  
"Ich dachte er wollte schlafen gehen", nuschelte Harry gleichgültig.  
  
"Ich glaube ihm war sein Geschrei selbst peinlich.", meinte Hermine.  
  
Beim Abendessen kam Ron immer noch mit roten Ohren zu Hermine.  
  
"Also...ähm...jetzt, wo ich schon gegessen habe...geht's mir wieder besser. Und...ähm, naja...da wollte ich halt fragen ob...hast du auch schon gegessen?", stotterte Ron.  
  
Hermine jedoch war jetzt ihrerseits stur, schnappte sich ihr Toast und stolzierte davon.  
  
"Sie geht bestimmt in die Bücherei.", flüsterte Ron.  
  
"Nun, es war etwas Taktlos sie so anzubrüllen, oder?", Harry grinste. "Und dann auch noch, statt dich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, fragst du, ob sie schon etwas gegessen habe. Um eines klarzustellen Ron, nicht jedermanns Laune hängt vom Essen ab!"  
  
Ron überdachte die Worte, doch dann grinste er verlegen und sagte: "Ich werd' sie dann mal suchen gehen!"  
  
***Ich weiß, dass Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz. Aber das musste sein, weil das nächste sonst zu lang geworden wäre. Ist Ron nicht süß???*** 


	6. Delacour und Baritch

***Diese Geschichte wurde von 2 Autoren verfasst. Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Wir leihen uns sie bloß für diese Fanfiction. Außer Spike Baritch und Francoise Delacour, die sind unsere Erfindung. Wir sind gespannt wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und hoffen auf viele Raviews!!!***  
  
6.Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten morgen war alles wieder in Ordnung. Außer, dass Ron diese Nacht sein Bett nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, da er bis 4 Uhr Hausaufgaben machen musste und dann auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen war.  
  
"Morgen...", gähnte Ron als er schlurfend zum Frühstück kam.  
  
"Heute haben wir das erste mal 'Wahrheit und Legende'. "mal sehen, wie Francoise so ist. Sie ist die Mutter von Fleur, Ron...", stichelte Harry.  
  
"Wer is'n das?", grummelte Ron verschlafen.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück liefen sie gespannt zum Unterricht. Professor Delacour kam in einem rauschenden Gewand angeschwebt und öffnete die Tür mit einem eleganten Wink ihres Zauberstabes. Die Klasse strömte in das Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Güten morgen 'irr lieben. Isch freu misch eusch 'ier begrüßen zü können. Bitte 'olt eure Büscher 'ervor und schlagt Seite zwei auf!", sagte sie mit ihrem französischem Akzent.  
  
Nachdem alle Bücher aufgeschlagen auf den Tischen lagen, fing sie erneut an zu sprechen:  
  
"Als erstes in diesem Schülj'ar werden wir die Legende der 'feile des Amor dürschne'men!"  
  
Ein erstauntes Murmeln ging durch die Klasse. Auf einmal klopfte es.  
  
"'erein ?", sagte Professor Delacour.  
  
Ein blonder Kopf- Mafoys Kopf- schaute um die Ecke. "Ah Madam, Professor Snape teilte uns eben mit, dass wir Slytherins diesen Unterricht bei ihnen mit den Gryffindors hätten!", schnarrte er.  
  
"Dann setzt eusch!", befahl Francoise.  
  
Die Slytherins huschten herein. "Also, wie schon gesagt", begann Professor Delacour, etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, von neuem, "ne'men wir nün die 'feile des Amor dürsch!"  
  
Harry beobachtete Malfoy, der Francoise gebannt anstarrte.  
  
"Wie der Name des Ünterrischtfachs sagt, ne'men wir jeweils erst immer eine Legende dürsch, bei der wir dann prüfen, ob sie wirklisch nür Legende ist, oder vielleischt do'ch etwas wa'res darin steckt: Vorr üngefä'r 2000 Ja'ren lebte ein Mann mit dem Namen Jüvy Salcy, der ünsterblisch verliebt war, in eine Frau namens Alessandra Tinüviel. Allerdings wurde seine Liebe nischt erwiedert. Jüvy dachte Tag und Nacht darüber nach, wie er Alessandra dazü bringen könnte, ihn zü lieben. Eines Tages 'atte er eine Vision! I'm erschien der Liebesengel Amor, welscher i'm beiste'en wollte. Amor 'alf i'm beim 'erstellen der 'feile- der Reliquien des Amor. Jüvy erschüf sieben der 'feile ünd jeder 'feil hat zwei Wirkungen. Stischt man jemanden mit einem 'feil, verliebt er sisch in die erste Person die er, nach der verürsachten O'nmacht, zü Gesischt bekommt. Ein 'feil wurde von jemandem gesto'len, der damit viel Chaos verürsacht hat ünd einen na'm Jüvy in seinem Wa'n für seine Angebetete, die jedoch jemanden anders als erstes zü Gesischt bekam. Darauf'in schloss Jüvy die letzten fünf 'feile in einer geheimen Grotte ein, wo sie noch immer liegen sollen. Ein Forscherr fand 'eraus, dass die Grotte angeblisch 'ier in der Nä'e sein soll- wenn sie denn existiert."  
  
Harry sah zu Draco, dessen Augen gefährlich blitzten.  
  
"Die Legende sagt weiter, dass man sie nür im Winter erreischen kann ünd nür zwei Zauberer der beiden gegensätzlischsten 'äuser mit reinem Blüt diese Kammer züsammen öffnen können. So, eure 'ausaufgabe wird sein, diese Legende zü stüdieren ünd was eurer Meinung nach w'ar ist!", endete die Professorin.  
  
Es klingelte. "Wow, das war das erste Mal, dass mir eine Geschichtsstunde gefallen hat!", sagte Harry begeistert.  
  
"Und sie sieht aus wie Fleur!", fügte Ron glücklich hinzu.  
  
"Jetzt haben wir unsere erste Stunde mit Professor Baritch.", lenkte Hermine das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung.  
  
"Säufer-Spike!", murmelte Ron, als sie in das Klassenzimmer kamen saß Professor Baritch am Pult und futterte Pfefferminzbonbons.  
  
"Gegen den schleschten Atem!", sagte er als Ron ihn argwöhnisch ansah.  
  
Auf Professor Baritchs Pult stand eine bauchige Flasche, die nur noch halb voll war.  
  
"Was ist denn Schnaps?", fragte Hermine unwissend, als sie sich das Etikett angesehen hatte.  
  
"Etwas, dass Muggels trinken um ihre Sinne zu vernebeln.", mischte sich Neville ein, der ihr Gespräch gehört hatte.  
  
"Oh...hallo Neville! DU bist ja dieses Jahr auch wieder da! Ich hab' dich gar nicht bemerkt!", teilte Ron erfreut mit.  
  
Harry stieß ihm mit dem Ellebogen in die Rippen. Er fand es unmöglich, was Ron da zu Neville gesagt hatte. Ron heulte auf und rieb sich die Stelle die ihm weh tat. Erst da begriff er, dass er Neville mit seiner Aussage ziemlich beleidigt hatte.  
  
"Schetscht eusch!", lallte Professor Baritch. "Heute werde isch eusch scheigen, wie man Geischter auschlöschen kann. Alsch erschtesch benötigt ihr einen schtarken Willen, um die Geischter vertreiben schu können; denn schie werden verschuchen in euren Geischt einschudringen. Ihr müscht schie auschschuschlieschen. Dasch wird nischt leischt. Wenn schie verschuchen einschdringen werdet ihr schie mit dem Schpruch 'Evenio' verscheuschen." -  
  
"Das hört sich doch schon mal ziemlich gut an!", meinte Hermine.  
  
"Ja, aber sein Sprachfehler ist zum KOTZEN!", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
Die anderen bedeuteten ihm ruhiger zu sein und sich nicht so aufzuregen.  
  
"Aber dafür kann er doch nichts!", empörte sich Hermine.  
  
"Doch, ich wette daran ist seine Flasche, die auf dem Pult steht schuld.", flüsterte Ron den anderen beiden zu.  
  
"Ron Weaschly! Isch werde gleisch ein paar harmlose Geschpenschter freilaschen. Du darfscht 'Evenio' alsch erschter auschprobieren! Ach ja, an Halloween werden wir in den verbotenen Wald gehen, um dort ein paar diescher Weschen schu bescheitigen.", künigte Proffesor Baritch an.  
  
Ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln ging durch die Klasse. Ron ging nach vorne. "Ähm...Professor. Was- passiert-, wenn- ich- den- Spruch- nicht- richtg- anwende?", Ron sprach mit dem Lehrer, als wäre dieser verwirrt im Kopf.  
  
"Wahrscheinlisch wirscht du bewuschtlosch"  
  
Spike holte eine kleine Truhe aus seiner Tasche, die er öffnete. Heraus schwebten kleine weiße Gestalten. Sie steuerten auf Ron zu. E..VE...NIO???", stotterte Ron, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er zu tun hatte. Die Gestalten sahen sich an und schwebten dann einfach weiter. "Evenio?" Wieder nichts. Die Wesen stürzten sich auf ihn und drangen durch den Mund und die Nase in seinen Kopf ein. Ron schwankte und fiel hin. Da entwichen die Geister aus seinem Kopf und steuerten nun auf Harry zu. "Evenio!", schrie er. Die Dinger wichen. Dann schienen sie sich aufzulösen.  
  
"Scher gut Potter! Schen Punkte für Gryffindor! Macht eusch keine Schorgen um unscheren Freund. Isch bringe ihn gleisch schu Madam Pomfrey. Ihr könnt in dann schpäter beschuchen! Ihr könnt beruhischt schum Mittag gehen.", beschloss Professor Baritch. Harry und Hermine liefen zur großen Halle, um dort Mittag zu essen.  
  
"Wie es sich wohl anfühlt, wenn die Geister in deinen Kopf eindringen?", fragte Hermine interessiert.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich will es jedenfalls nicht ausprobieren!"  
  
Ron lag im Krankenflügel. Professor Baritch hatte diese Geister wohl etwas unterschätzt, jedenfalls meinte das Madam Pomfrey. Sie hatte gesagt, Ron würde erst in 3-5 Tagen wieder aufwachen, da er in einen Komazustand gefallen war.  
  
Während dem Essen bekamen die Gryffindors immer schlechtere Laune. Zaubertränke- der verhassteste Unterricht noch vor Wahrsagen. Vor den Kerkern kam Draco auf Harry zu:  
  
"Kannst du mal kurz herkommen? Ich würde gern mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen."  
  
Draco wusste, er musste sich mächtig bei Harry einschleimen. Und das die beste Gelegenheit gab doch bloß-  
  
"Quiddich! Ähm, ich meine , könntest du, nun ja, mir...helfen? Du bist sooo gut und ich bin ja auch, ähm...Sucher und ich...würde so gern so gut werden wie du!", druckste Draco herum.  
  
Es fiel ihm ziemlich schwer sich so *herabzulassen*.  
  
"Hast du heute Zeit zum trainieren?"  
  
Harry war überrumpelt. Hatte er richtig gehört? Draco Malfoy bat ihn um Trainigsstunden? Naja, warum nicht? Vielleicht würde Draco dann aufhören immer über ihn zu lästern.  
  
"Ja klar hab ich Zeit! Komm heute um sieben Uhr zum Feld. Bis dann!", antwortete Harry.  
  
Draco rieb sich seine kalten Hände. Der erste Schritt war geschafft.  
  
Die Zaubertrankstunde verlief recht Ereignislos. Professor Snape kritisierte wie immer nur die Gryffindors. Diese waren erleichtert als die Stunde beendet war.  
  
"Was wollte Draco von dir?", wollte Hermine auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum wissen.  
  
Harry erzählte ihr von Dracos Bitte. Sie schien es gut zu finden, dass dadurch ein entspannteres Verhältnis zu den Slytherins entstand.  
  
Dann später, nach dem Abendessen, lief Harry zum Quiddichfeld. Draco war bereits da.  
  
"Hallo Potter...ähm Harry. Lass uns anfangen!"  
  
"Ok. Als erstes wirst du versuchen mich zu fangen.", begann Harry mit dem Training.  
  
Draco stellte sich nicht dumm an, aber trotzdem war Harry immer ein wenig besser als er.  
  
"Hey Potter, ich glaub' ich brauch' noch mehr Übung!"  
  
"Gut. Wie wäre es wenn wir uns jeden Mittwochabend hier treffen, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stimmte ihm zu. Dann liefen beide zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.  
  
***Na, ihr denkt bestimmt, Harry und Draco und Harry kommen sich noch näher was? Ihr werdet euch noch wundern...*** 


	7. Halloween

***Diese Geschichte wurde von 2 Autoren verfasst. Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Wir leihen uns sie bloß für diese Fanfiction. Außer Spike Baritch und Francoise Delacour, die sind unsere Erfindung. Wir sind gespannt wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und hoffen auf viele Raviews!!!***  
  
7.Kapitel  
  
In den nächsten Wochen war nicht viel los. Einmal waren sie in Hogsmeade, wo Draco Harry, zu dessen Überraschung, ein Butterbier spendierte.  
  
Ron erwachte zehn Tage später als vorgesehen- ja Madam Pomfrey hatte sich geirrt. Sie meinte auch, dass der Wiederbelebungszauber nicht gebracht hätte.  
  
Ron hatte ziemlich viel nachzuholen.  
  
Hermine freute sich mit jedem Tag mehr auf Halloween, wegen des Waldbesuches mit Professor Baritch.  
  
Harry traf sich regelmäßig mit Draco und bemerkte, dass dieser gar nicht so übel sein konnte.  
  
Und dann, dann war Halloween. An diesem Abend, spät nach der Halloweenfeier, machten sich die Gryffindors und Slytherins auf den Weg zum verbotenen Wald. Sie wurden von Professor Baritch empfangen:  
  
"Jeder, der auch nur den kleinsten Funken Angst in sich hat, sollte lieber gleich umkehren;denn davon ernähren sich die Geister: von eurer Angst! Heute Abend werden uns dunklere Gestalten empfangen, als ihr sie je gesehen habt!"  
  
Neville zitterte, fing sich aber bald wieder. Er wollte nicht als Feigling da stehen.  
  
"Wo ist denn sein Sprachfehler geblieben?", flüsterte Harry.  
  
"Tja, wahrscheinlich dort, wo seine Flasche steht!", meinte Ron.  
  
Professor Baritch ging von Schüler zu Schüler, um zu prüfen, wer zum Schloss zurück kehren sollte. Zabini Blaise und Lavender Brown wurden weggeschickt, Neville zu jedermanns Überraschung nicht.  
  
Dann betraten sie den Wald. Professor Baritch führte sie über verzwickte Pfade mit vielen Kreuzungen tief in den dunklen Wald hinein.  
  
"Warum kennt er sich hier bloß so gut aus?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.  
  
"Weisichnich...", verhaspelte sich Ron, der gerade über eine Wurzel gestolpert war.  
  
Sie waren nun schon so tief im Wald, dass man das Mondlicht nicht mehr durch die dichtstehenden Bäume sehen konnte. Eine leichte Brise wehte durch die Dunkelheit, so dass es klang, als würde der Wald flüstern. Hermine wollte grade Licht machen, als Seamus ihnen eine Nachricht von Baritch gab:  
  
"KEIN Licht machen! Sag's weiter!" Ron tat das.  
  
Plötzlich betraten sie eine Lichtung. "Dies ist der, an dem sich die Geister des Waldes treffen. Auch heute werden sie wieder hier auftauchen und zwar bald! Wir verstecken uns in den Büschen um die Lichtung herum. Wenn sie uns bemerken, schlagen wir zu. Sie werden auf euch zu kommen und dann, dann ruft ihr 'Evenio'.", erklärte der Professor.  
  
Die Schüler versteckten sich in den Büschen am Rande der Lichtung. Nach kurzer Zeit schwebten auf einmal kleine aber auch große durchsichtige Gestalten auf den Platz, wo sie sich sammelten. Sie sahen sich um und entdeckten die Schüler.  
  
"JETZT!!!", schrie Professor Baritch und die ganze Klasse rannte los und bekämpfte die Geister mit 'Evenio'. Eine schreckliche Schlacht begann. Einige Gespenster wollten nicht weichen. Die ersten Jungen und Mädchen waren schon in Ohnmacht gefallen, während die anderen noch tapfer kämpften.  
  
Harry hatte grade einen Geist erledigt, als zwei weitere von hinten auf ihn zu kamen.  
  
Hermine rettete ihn vor der Ohnmacht. Professor Baritch war als einer der ersten Umgefallen.  
  
"Dämlicher Trottel! Kann selber nichts!", schimpfte Ron.  
  
"Das erinnert mich an jemanden!", deutete Harry mit einem Grinsen an.  
  
"YEAH, GILDEROY!", brüllte Ron und stürzte sich wieder in das Gemetzel.  
  
Die restlichen Geister erledigten sie ohne weitere Probleme.  
  
Harry sah sich um: Fast alle Schüler lagen Bewusstlos auf dem Boden, nur wenige standen noch, unter anderem auch- oh Wunder- Neville! Mit der Zeit erwachten die ersten Gryffindors und Slytherins wieder und die übrigen wurden mit 'Enervate' wiederbelebt.  
  
"Na das haben WIR doch schön gemacht! Jetzt sind alle wech! Lasst uns gehen!", verkündete Professor Baritch, der als letzter wieder zu sich gekommen war.  
  
"Wer durfte denn die ganze Arbeit machen?"; meinte Ron sarkastisch, aber leider etwas zu laut.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, zweifeln sie etwa an meinem Können? Nun gut, ich will es ihnen verzeihen. 20 Punkte für Gryffindor!"  
  
Er führte die Schüler auf dem schnellsten Wege aus dem Wald und brachte sie zum Schloss.  
  
"Es ist nun schon spät! Husch husch, ins Bett mit euch!", rief er. "Warum gibt uns der alte Sack keine Punkte?", motzte Draco, als Professor Baritch endlich verschwunden war.  
  
"weil ihr alle Bewusstlos wart und wir die meisten Gespenster platt gemacht haben!", schrie Ron Malfoy an.  
  
"Lass' gut sein! Professor Baritch bekommt doch eh' nichts mit!", versuchte Harry die beiden zu beruhigen.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine ließen die aufgebrachten Slytherins links liegen und liefen eilig hinter den anderen Gryffindors her. Sie waren so erschöpft, dass sie sofort einschiefen, kaum waren sie ins Bett gefallen.  
  
***so jetzt bin ich endlich mal zum aktualisieren gekommen! Die Hoffnung auf Reviews habe ich schon aufgegeben!*** 


	8. Die Zeit rennt

***Diese Geschichte wurde von 2 Autoren verfasst. Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Wir leihen uns sie bloß für diese Fanfiction. Außer Spike Baritch und Francoise Delacour, die sind unsere Erfindung. Wir sind gespannt wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und hoffen auf viele Raviews!!!***  
  
8.Kapitel  
  
Als Harry erwachte, hatte er noch nicht sehr lange geschlafen. Das erste schummerige Dämmerlicht fiel jedoch schon ins Zimmer.  
  
Plötzlich stürmte Angelina Johnson in herein und schrie Harry und Ron halbwegs laut an:  
  
"Beeilt euch gefälligst! Steht auf! Los schwingt die Beine aus dem Bett! Das Training für das Spiel im Winter gegen Ravenclaw beginnt gleich."  
  
Dazu kippte sie den beiden einen Schwall nasses Wasser ins Gesicht und rauschte sofort wieder aus dem Schlafsaal. Ron und Harry sahen sich verwirrt an.  
  
Harry fasste sich als erster wieder, stand auf und machte sich so schnell wie möglich fertig.  
  
Er lief zum Quidditch-Feld und betrat die Kabinen, wo man sich schon auf einen der langen Vorträge eines jeden Quiddich-Kaptitäns vorbereitete.  
  
Angelina kam hineingestürzt: "Ich will dieses Jahr den Pokal! Klar so weit? Dann los!"  
  
Harry sah die anderen verwirrt an. War Das der ganze... naja, Vortrag gewesen? Glücklich schwangen sich das Team auf ihre Besen und begann mit dem Training. Es lief nicht besonders gut, da sie ja nicht mehr Fred und George als Treiber hatten. Ron, der nun Torhüter war, kam auch erst eine halbe Stunde zu spät, was Angelina sehr wütend machte.  
  
Nach dem Training ging Harry hundsmiserabel gelaunt und mit knurrenden Magen hinauf zum Schloss. Er hasste schlechtes Quiddich-Trainig. Zu allem Unglück war auch noch das Frühstück beendet als er im Schloss angekommen war und er musste nun zu Verwandlungen gehen.  
  
Doch er hatte keine Lust hungrig wie er war zu Zaubern. Er würde Verwandlungen heute einfach mal schwänzen und lieber nach etwas Essbaren suchen.  
  
Harry lief zu den Küchen, vorbei am Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum, kitzelte das Porträt der Birne und trat ein. Er spürte nur noch, wie plötzlich eine riesige Kaffeekanne in seinen Magen gerammt wurde- Dobby!  
  
"Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du Wicht!", brüllte Harry schlecht gelaunt.  
  
"Dobby tut es leid! Dobby will es wieder gut machen! Dobby hat gutes Frühstück für Harry Potter! Da drüben am Tisch.", wimmerte der Hauself.  
  
"HER DAMIT!", grölte Harry wütend.  
  
Dobby und die gesamten Hauselfen wichen zurück, doch da bauschte sich eine Hauselfe auf-Winky. Sie schob ihn energisch aus der Küche.  
  
"Ihr dürft nicht böse auf Harry Potter sein! Er hat nur einen schlechten Tag, wie jeder ihn mal hat!. Ihr müsst daran denken, was er alles gutes für uns getan hat!", meinte Dobby, doch die anderen Elfen hörten ihm schon nicht mehr zu.  
  
Harry war wütend und immer noch hungrig. Er schlurfte den Gang entlang und grübelte, was er nun mit seinen Freistunden anfangen sollte, als er plötzlich jemanden sprechen hörte: Snape und Professor Delacour.  
  
"Meine Liebe, laut des Forschers, der letzte Woche hier zu Gange war, befindet sich die geheime Grotte in Mitten des Sees. Doch sie ist nur im Winter zugänglich. Ich dachte, das würde sie vielleicht interessieren, wo mir doch zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass sie zur Zeit die 'Legende der Reliquien des Amor' durchnehmen." Snape klang ziemlich nervös, während er gesprochen hatte.  
  
"O' ja! Das ischt eine se'r erfreulische Nachrischt, die isch gleisch in meinen Unterrischt mit einbinden werde. Isch..." -  
  
"Entschuldigen sie, dass ich sie unterbrechen muss, aber ich halte das für keine besonders gute Idee. Manche Schüler könnten auf dumme Gedanken kommen, wenn sie wissen was ich meine?!" -  
  
"Wa'rscheinlisch 'aben sie rescht mit i'ren Zweifeln. Weiß Dümblydore schon davon?" -  
  
"Ja er ist bereits darüber unterrichtet worden. Er wird der Sache weiter nachgehen. Ähm...Professor...dürfte ich sie zu einem Butterbier in Hogsmeade einladen?" -  
  
"Aber natürlisch! Isch müss nün wieder an die Arbeit. Auf Wiederse'en!" Zum Abschied zwinkerte Francoise Snape zu, der ihr verträumt nach sah.  
  
Harry der noch über das eben Gehörte nachdachte, registrierte erst viel zu spät den heraneilenden Snape. Als dieser ihn bemerkte, starrte er Harry, wie aus seiner Trance gerissen an und knurrte nach einer Weile mit wütender Stimme:  
  
"Potter! So so... Unterricht schwänzen und dann auch noch privaten Gesprächen lauschen! Strafarbeit! Wisch den Gang!"  
  
Snape rauschte davon und ließ den völlig verdutzten Harry zurück. Er fing hungrig und missmutig an den Gang zu schrubben. Heute war wohl sein absoluter Pechtag!  
  
Gerade als er fertig war läutete es und Harry lief Schweiß überströmt zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, um Ron und Hermine abzuholen.  
  
"Wo warst du?", fragte Hermine streng.  
  
"Auf der Such nach etwas zu Essen! Aber ich habe etwas anderes aufgeschnappt..."  
  
Harry begann von dem Gespräch zwischen Snape und Francoise zu berichten.  
  
"Warum wollen sie uns das verheimlichen?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Das ist doch ganz klar Ron!", sagte Hermine in ihrer genervt klingenden besserwisser Art.  
  
"Wenn alle Schüler wüssten, dass im See diese Pfeile verborgen sind, könnte so mancher auf- ich sag mal- ziemlich gefährliche Gedanken kommen, die sowohl den Schülern selbst, als auch vielen anderen Personen erheblich schaden würden!"  
  
Ron seufzte nach diesem Vortrag und ließ durchblicken, dass es doch auch ganz lustig sein könnte, wenn man die Pfeile nicht im bösen Sinne gebrachen würde. Hermine erwiderte daraufhin, er sein ein hoffnungsloser Fall, und ignorierte jedes weitere Anzeichen Rons über die 'Pfeile des Amor' sprechen zu wollen. Ron war natürlich beleidigt und meinte sie wäre manchmal eine schrecklich sture Freundin, die nicht kapieren würde. Dann war auch Hermine beleidigt und sie schwiegen sich an, wie so oft zuvor auch. Harry konnte gerade noch ein erneutes "ES KOTZT MICH AN!" zurückhalten und schwieg ebenfalls.  
  
In den folgenden Wochen ereignete sich nicht großartiges. Die Quidditch- Mannschaft fand beim Training einfach nicht wieder zu seiner alten Form zurück.  
  
Snape ließ Neville seinen Vampirum-Exibitionstrank probieren, wovon er schwere Verbrennungen bekam. Madam Pomfrey konnte ihn zwar wieder heilen, doch tadelte sie Snape so lange, so dass sie nach dieser Auseinandersetzung nicht mehr miteinander redeten.  
  
Jeden Tag wurde es kälter. Es wurde sogar so kalt, dass das Quidditch-Spiel abgesagt werden musste.  
  
Draco war immer mehr damit beschäftigt, sich mit Harry zu befreunden. An dem Tag als sich alle in die Ferienlisten eintrugen, kam Darco zu Harry:  
  
"Hi Harry! Bleibst du auch über die Ferien in Hogwarts?" -  
  
"Klar bleibe ich! Ich bin immer über die Ferien hier. Wieso fragst du? Du bist doch nie hier!", antwortete er Malfoy.  
  
"Naja, ich hab einfach keine Lust mehr, immer in den Ferien nach Hause zu fahren. Hier geht ja selbst in den Ferien mehr ab, als bei mir zu Hause. Außerdem wollte ich es wissen, weil Crabbe und Goyle auch nicht hier sein werden und ich sonst niemanden habe der nett zu mir ist..."  
  
Harry war ein wenig perplex, doch dann meinte er, zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, erfreut:  
  
"Ron und Hermine wollen auch mal wieder zu ihrer Familie und lassen mich hier sitzen! Naja, jetzt hab' ich ja jemanden...dich!"  
  
Malfoy war froh, dass er Crabbe und Goyle so erfolgreich nach Hause geschickt hatte.  
  
"Gehen wir auch mal zusammen nach Hogsmeade oder machen zusammen Hausaufgaben?", fragte er Harry. Der antwortete ihm, dass es das gerne tun würde.  
  
Zum Abschiedsessen erschien Harry erst gar nicht. Er war wütend, dass Ron und Hermine ihn hier einfach sitzen ließen.  
  
***So jetzt wird es so langsam spannend, nicht wahr?*** 


	9. Der Saufabend

***Diese Geschichte wurde von 2 Autoren verfasst. Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Wir leihen uns sie bloß für diese Fanfiction. Außer Spike Baritch und Francoise Delacour, die sind unsere Erfindung. Wir sind gespannt wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und hoffen auf viele Raviews!!!  
  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews!!! Immer weiter so!***  
  
Lmea:  
  
Hmm, also die neu erfundenen Lehrer sind jedenfalls ganz witzig.  
  
Ansonsten finde ich, dass sich Harry etwas zu schnell mit Malfoy anfreundet, aber ich schreib ja selbst so unlogische Sachen.:)  
  
Bin gespannt wies weitergeht.  
  
***Dazu muss ich sagen, dass wir das mit Absicht so schnell gehen lassen, weil das nicht der zentrale Punkt der Geschichte sein soll.***  
  
MindmasterSchuldig:  
  
Also  
  
Die Idee ist eigentlich ganz gut aber ich muss sagen dass ihr (ihr seid soch 2 ne? ^^;) euren Schreibstil verbessern könntet.  
  
Ich denke ebenfalls dass sich Harry etwas zu schnell mit Draco befreundet, ausserdem solltet ihr die Handlungen ausführlicher beschreiben (in etwa mehr gefühle einbauen etc.)  
  
Ich kling schrecklich besserwisserisch nicht wahr?  
  
Gomen!!  
  
Ich find das Thema eigentlich ganz gut und die neuen Lehrer gefallen mir auch. Also nicht dass ihr denkt ich find eure ff schlecht *drop*  
  
***Ja, wir sind zwei Mädchen. Unser Schreibstil ist bewusst so, da das zu unserem und zum Humor der Geschichte gehört. Also, alles, was wir bis jetzt gemacht haben, ist ganz bewusst so gelaufen!***  
  
DramaGirl:  
  
Hallo!  
  
Oh, ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn man keine Reviews kriegt...*bedauer*  
  
Also eure/deine Story ist schon ganz gut, aber kennst du dich bei Harry Potter auch wirklich aus? Hermione ist eine Muggelstämmige, hat also zwei Muggeleltern, wieso weiß sie dann nicht, was Schnaps ist??!  
  
DramaGirl  
  
***Ja, wir kennen uns sogar sehr gut aus bei Harry Potter. Es geht bei Hermine darum, dass sie so naiv ist, dass sie nicht einmal weiß, was Schnaps ist! Das ist lustig! g ***  
  
9. Kapitel  
  
Drei Tage später bekam Harry beim Frühstück eine Eule von Hermine:  
  
Sei mir bitte nicht böse, Harry!  
Meine Eltern wollten einfach mal wieder mit ihrer Hermine Weihnachten  
feiern!  
Ich habe sie auch sehr vermisst! Ich dachte, da du dich jetzt so gut mit Draco verstehst, wirst du dich in  
Hogwarts nicht einsam fühlen.  
Schöne Ferien wünscht dir  
  
deine Hermine  
  
P.S.: Gut, dass du dich jetzt nicht mehr mit Draco zankst!  
Das hat uns nämlich auch sehr genervt!  
  
Harry war nun Hermine schon nicht mehr böse, als plötzlich ein roter Briefumschlag vor ihm auf den Tisch Klatschte- ein Heuler! Harry riss ihn auf und er war-  
  
"Von Ron?! Das gibt es doch nicht!", hauchte Harry, doch da fing der Heuler auch schon mit Rons Stimme an zu brüllen:  
  
"HARRY POTTER! NA FÜHLST DU DICH JETZT GUT, WO DU UNS MIT DEINER ABWESENHEIT EINS AUSGEWISCHT HAST? WAR ECHT EIN NETTES ABSCHIEDSGESCHENK VON DIR! WIR HABEN UNS GEFREUT! ABER DU KANNST ES JA NICHT VERSTEHEN, WENN MAN AUCH MAL MIT SEINER FAMILIE STATT MIT DEM BERÜHMTEN HARRY POTTER FEIERN WILL! VIEL SPAß NOCH MIT MALFOY UND SCHÖNE FERIEN, ICH HOFFE DU VERSAUERST! ACHJA, DIESER HEULER IST MEIN WEIHNACHTSGESCHENK FÜR DICH!!!"  
  
Der Brief zerriss sich. Alle starrten Harry an und plötzlich legte sich ein Arm um ihn und führte ihn aus der Halle- Draco!  
  
"Sei nicht traurig! Ron hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint. Ihr werdet euch bestimmt bald wieder vertragen. Außerdem....ICH bin doch da!", tröstete ihn Draco.  
  
"Im vierten Schuljahr ward ihr doch auch mal zerstritten. Das wird schon wieder! Der kriegt sich bald ein! Naja, ich persönlich kann dich schon verstehen: jedes Jahr hattest du Gesellschaft und nun lassen sie dich hier sitzen! Da ist es ja kein wunder, dass du traurig und wütend bist! Du fühlst dich bestimmt vera-ähm-hintergangen!  
  
Aber lass uns über etwas anderes reden und uns ablenken! Wir haben keine Schule mehr, also lass uns doch einen trinken gehen in 'den drei Besen'. Hast du Lust? Fast alle Schüler sind heute da! Und du weißt ja, ab dem sechsten Schuljahr ist es uns erlaubt, auch alkoholhaltigere Getränke als Butterbier zu trinken und wir sind im sechsten Schuljahr!"  
  
Draco wartete auf Harry Reaktion, die relativ lahm, nämlich mit einem Achselzucken und einem "Gut, lass uns gehen", ausfiel.  
  
Am Abend trafen sich die beiden in der Eingangshalle um in 'die drei Besen' zu gehen. Sie schlenderten den Weg entlang und unterhielten sich über ihre Familien  
  
("Meine Eltern nerven!" - "Glaubst du die Dursleys nicht?"),  
  
über ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigungen in den Sommerferien  
  
("Ich geh viel Spazieren, um den Dursleys aus dem weg zu gehen." - "Ja? Ich lerne lieber neue gefährliche Zaubersprüche!") ,  
  
Mädchen ("Hattest du schon mal ne' Freundin?" - "Na klar! Und du?") und andere Belanglose Dinge.  
  
Als sie da waren, wollte Draco bestellen gehen und Harry sollte einen Tisch suchen.  
  
"Was willst'n trinken?", fragte Malfoy.  
  
"Ähm...mal sehen."  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er nehmen sollte. Aber weil er Eindruck bei Draco schinden wollte, beschloss er ein Getränk namens Wodka Martini zu bestellen. So etwas hatte er noch nie getrunken.  
  
"Ich hab mich entschieden, ich nehme einen Wodka Martini."  
  
Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und meinte er wolle sich einen Likör bestellen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später brachte er die Getränke zu dem Tisch, den Harry ausgewählt hatte.  
  
"Na dann, prost!"  
  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt, kippte er sich seinen Likör in den Rachen. Dann sah er Harry herausfordernd an.  
  
Er wusste, nun war er an der Reihe; dabei hatte er noch nie mehr Alkohol zu sich genommen, als in dem Butterbier enthalten war.  
  
Er nahm einen extra großen Schluck- und prustete alles über den Tisch in Dracos Gesicht.  
  
Dieser guckte angeekelt und lief zur Toilette. Harry war das furchtbar peinlich, doch zu seinem Glück hatte kaum einer etwas mitbekommen.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam Draco spöttisch grinsend zurück zum Tisch:  
  
"Na da haben wir ja mal was, was der berühmte Harry Potter nicht verträgt- Alkohol!"  
  
Harry sah ihn beleidigt an und maulte: "Der Likör schmeckt ja auch nicht so... komisch! Probier doch mal!"  
  
Draco griff nach dem Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer.  
  
Harry gaffte ihn verdutzt an. "Wo hast du das denn gelernt? Ich meine, dich an Alkohol gewöhnt?"  
  
Draco wurde noch etwas blasser als gewöhnlich, sagte dann aber: "Naja, manchmal trinke ich etwas...etwas viel; zu Hause, beim üben von dunklen Künsten. Mit meinem Vater zusammen macht das richtig Spaß! Versuch du es doch mal mit dem Likör."  
  
Harry nickte, weil er nun nicht auch noch als Feigling dastehen wollte. Draco lief zur Bar und bestellte einen Prosecco und noch einen Likör.  
  
Als er damit angetänzelt kam, guckte Harry gar nicht erfreut. Er nahm das Glas und nippte erst einmal daran. Er war erstaunt, als es ihm relativ gut schmeckte. Er trank mehr und es schmeckte ihm immer besser. Malfoy hatte natürlich schon längst ausgetrunken.  
  
Im laufe des Abends hatte Draco wohl die halbe Getränkekarte ausprobiert und auch Harry hatte eine Menge Likör getrunken. Er spürte bereits die Wirkung: Seine Sinne waren vernebelt, er wurde redselig und ziemlich albern.  
  
Auf einmal kam Draco auf 'die Pfeile des Amor' zu sprechen: "Sach ma, wie jefällt dir eigentlich diese hübsche neue Lehrerin, wie heißt die noch? -ach ja, Francoise Delacour? Magst du ihren Unterricht lieber als Geschichte der Zauberei? Ich finde diese Pfeile eigentlich janz interessant."  
  
"Jo, ich find die voll gut! Und ihren Unterricht auch! Neulich hab ich sie und Snape über die Pfeile reden hören...", antwortete Harry und begann von dem belauschten Gespräch zu berichten.  
  
"Ey cool! Das wär ma geil, wenn man die Pfeile hätte. Meinst nich?", lallte Draco.  
  
"Klar! Das wär echt coool!"  
  
"Ich glaub, ich weiß wo sie liegen. Meine Eltern kennen den Forscher von dem du erzählt hast! Wir könnten sie ja zusammen holen!", schlug Malfoy vor.  
  
"Meinst, dass wa das hinkriegen? Ich mein, die Dinger zu holen?", fragte Harry unsicher.  
  
"Warum nich? Wir sind doch zwei sehr gute Zauberer."  
  
"Wennste meinst. Lass uns später nochma drüber sprechen ich bin sooo müde!", gähnte Harry.  
  
Als sie lallend und grölend zum Schloss gegangen waren, wollte Harry sofort ins Bett, da es ihm gar nicht mehr gut ging. Er schleppte sich die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hoch, wo er entdecken musste, dass die fette Dame nicht anwesend war. Er fluchte und begab sich so schnell wie möglich zur Jungentoilette.  
  
Als die Tür geschlossen war und er geprüft hatte, ob niemand da war, rannte er zu einem der Waschbecken und würgte.  
  
Plötzlich kam Draco herein, der sich scheinbar verirrt hatte. Er sah Harry und schleimte:  
  
"Ähm...sorry. Hab mich vertan. Ohh Harry....geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich mich um dich kümmern?"  
  
"Jaahh!", jammerte Harry und erbrach sich ins Waschbecken.  
  
"SCHÖN ISSES AUF DER WELT ZU SEIN!", grölte Draco, der scheinbar beschlossen hatte, sich nun doch nicht mehr um Harry zu kümmern.  
  
"Isch geh dann ma! Meinen Rausch ausschlafen! Gute Besserung!", lallte er zum Abschied und verschwand.  
  
Am folgendem Morgen wurde Harry von Dobby geweckt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie er in sein Bett gekommen war. Seine ganzen Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend waren verschwommen.  
  
"Harry Potter darf sich nicht betrinken! Das ist nicht gut für ihn!", meinte Dobby traurig.  
  
"Ich kann doch machen, was ich will!", murmelte er vor sich hin.  
  
"Warum ist Harry Potter so böse zu Dobby. Dobby will doch nur helfen!", jammerte der kleine Hauself.  
  
"Tschuldigung Dobby. Aber ich....naja, es geht mir halt nich so gut.", nuschelte Harry.  
  
"Dobby weiß, dass Harry Potter einen Kater hat. Dobby hat Harry Potter ein Heilmittel mitgebracht. Hier ist es. Das macht den Kater weg!", sagte Dobby stolz.  
  
Harry sprang hocherfreut aus dem Bett und stopfte sich das Kraut in den Mund.  
  
"Muss Harry Potter gut kauen!", empfahl Dobby ihm.  
  
Harry spürte bereits die Wirkung und seine Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit verschwanden langsam. Er drückte den Hauselfen an sich: "Vielen Dank! Ohne dich hätte ich nicht aufstehen können."  
  
"Bitte sehr! Dobby macht das gerne, aber jetzt muss er gehen!"  
  
Dobby verschwand und Harry begann sich anzuziehen. Dann lief er zur Großen Halle um dort zu Frühstücken.  
  
Als er Draco sah, fiel es ihm siedend heiß wieder ein: er hatte zugesagt, mit ihm diese verdammten Pfeile zu holen! Schon jetzt bereute er seine Entscheidung; denn wozu sollte er sich in irgendwelche Gefahren stürzen nur um diese Dinger zu suchen? Er wollte keine Macht, so wie Draco, aber er wollt vor ihm auch nicht als Feigling da stehen! Naja, dann werde ich das eben durchziehen. Wahrscheinlich werden wir ja sowieso nichts entdecken, dachte er sich und begann zu frühstücken.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück gingen die zwei in die Bücherei, um sich dort einen Plan zurechtzulegen.  
  
"Am besten wir schleichen uns nachts aus dem Gebäude.", fing Draco an.  
  
"Das ist leicht, mit meinem Tarnumhang..."  
  
"Was? Du hast einen Tarnumhang? Cool!", unterbrach Draco Harry, als dieser den Plan weiter ausführen wollte.  
  
"Naja, es geht... Konntest du in Erfahrung bringen, was uns in dieser Höhle erwarten wird?", Harry wurde neugierig.  
  
"Och, so kleine Hindernisse, die wir zusammen schon überwinden werden."  
  
"Wo liegt denn die Grotte genau?"  
  
"Nach dem Forscher muss man angeblich in den kalten See hinabtauchen, immer an einer Felswand entlang, die man irgendwo nahe den Häusern der Nixen finden kann. Dort muss eine Grotte sein, die mit einem dicken festen Holzgitter fest im Gestein verankert sein soll. Du weißt ja, dass Holz sich bei Wärme ausdehnt und bei Kälte zusammen zieht. Darum kann man es im Winter mit ein wenig Kraftaufwand nach oben drücken. So kommt man hinein, muss einige Hindernisse überwinden und gelangt am Ende zu den Pfeilen. Mehr konnte ich auch nicht rausbekommen.", beantwortete Draco Harrys Frage.  
  
"Na, das ist doch schon ne' ganze Menge ! Und es gefällt mir überhaupt nicht! Ich hab' keinen Bock zu erfrieren oder zu ertrinken!", meinte Harry sarkastisch.  
  
"Ach was! Wir nehmen nen' lang angehaltenen Kopfblasen-Zauber, da haben wir für acht Stunden Sauerstoff. Warm halten können wir uns mit dem Calor- Zauber, den kann ich gut! Ich werde uns noch ein paar Taucheranzüge aus Neopren aus der Muggelwelt besorgen. In der Grotte wird auch kein Wasser mehr sein!  
  
So, und jetzt, lass uns doch mal runter zum See gehen. Wir können ja schon mal schauen, wie dick das Eis ist. Wenn es zu dick ist, kann ich, bevor wir starten, ein Loch in das Eis brennen."  
  
Sie verließen die Bücherei und gingen langsam zum See hinunter.  
  
"warum geht's dir eigentlich wieder so gut? Hast du keinen Kater?", fragte Draco neugierig.  
  
"Hatte ich ja, aber Dobby, der Hauself, hat mir Gegenmittel gegeben. Sonst würde ich jetzt noch im Bett liegen. Und warum geht es dir so gut?"  
  
"Naja, ich...ich bin halt schon an Alkohol gewöhnt.", antwortete Draco leise, aber stolz auf sein Können.  
  
Sie waren am See angekommen. Er war völlig zugefroren.  
  
"Na super!", motzte Harry.  
  
"halb so wild. Gib mir mal den großen Stein da drüben. Ich will mal probieren, wie fest dick es ist.", beruhigte Draco ihn.  
  
"Das ist bestimmt nen' Meter dick!", murmelte Harry, brachte ihm aber trotzdem den Stein, um zu sehen, was Draco zu Stande bringen würde.  
  
Draco schmetterte den Stein mit voller Wucht auf das dicke Eis. Es splitterte!  
  
"Boah, bist du stark! Das hat letzten Winter Roger Davies auch versucht, ich hab's gesehen. Da war das Eis dünner als jetzt und es hat gerade mal nen' paar Kratzer bekommen. Dabei sieht der viel kräftiger aus und du nicht so wirklich!", staunte Harry.  
  
"Wenn du erst mal meine gestählte Vorderseite sehen würdest...Da fallen die Mädchen Reihenweise um, oder würden sie zumindest...", gab Draco stolz an.  
  
Harry war etwas mulmig. In dieser Hinsicht war Draco ihm wohl haushoch überlegen.  
  
"Wann wollen wir es denn tun?", lenkte er von Malfoys Heldentat ab.  
  
"Sobald ich die Taucheranzüge habe.", antwortete dieser.  
  
Am nächsten Tag informierte Draco Harry, dass es noch ungefähr vier Tage dauern würde, bis er die Anzüge haben würde.  
  
Harry wurde immer aufgeregter, während Darco ganz cool blieb.  
  
Als dieser versuchte, Harry in den nächsten Tagen zu einem erneuten Besuch in den 'Drei Besen' zu überreden, erfand Harry schnell immer eine Ausrede. Er dachte bei sich, dass er nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol zu sich nehmen würde.  
  
***Denkt ihr, wir sollten die Geschichte lieber unter 'R' packen??? Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen. Wir fanden diesen Teil der Story bis jetzt am witzigsten! CU (*** 


	10. Die Grotte des Vergessens

***Diese Geschichte wurde von 2 Autoren verfasst. Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Wir leihen uns sie bloß für diese Fanfiction. Außer Spike Baritch und Francoise Delacour, die sind unsere Erfindung. Wir sind gespannt wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und hoffen auf viele Raviews!!!  
  
10. Kapitel  
  
Der Tag ihres Vorhabens rückte immer näher und in der Nacht vor ihrem großen Tag, tat Harry kein Auge zu. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Draco, der wie ein Stein schlief.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück versuchte Harry noch mal zu schlafen, was jedoch gründlich misslang, bis ihm mal wieder jemand zu Hilfe kam:  
  
"Dobby hat gesehen, dass Harry Potter nicht schlafen kann. Dobby hat Schlaftabletten für sie. Harry Potter brauch seinen Schlaf! Auf Wiedersehen, Harry Potter, Sir!", endete Dobby und verschwand mit einem Schnipsen.  
  
Harry war zu verblüfft, um sich zu bedanken, beschloss jedoch, Dobby für seine Hilfe mit neuen Klamotten einzukleiden.  
  
Er nahm die Tablette und fiel gleich daraufhin in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Am Abend erwachte er. Es war zehn Uhr. Draußen war es schon stockdunkel. Draco wartete seit fünf Minuten auf ihn vor dem Porträt.  
  
Harry hastete noch angezogen hinaus, lief jedoch gleich darauf zurück, um seinen Tarnumhang zu holen.  
  
Als er kurze später aus dem Bild der fetten Dame kletterte, fauchte Draco ihn wütend an:  
  
"Wegen dir wäre ich beinahe von Filch erwischt worden, du unpünktliches Etwas. Ich dachte schon, du kneifst. Los lass mich mit unter den Umhang!"  
  
Harry, dem seine Schlafmützigkeit peinlich war, streifte Draco den Tarnumhang über.  
  
"Wo hast du denn die Taucheranzüge?", fragte er ihn kleinlaut.  
  
"Die habe ich verkleinert und in die Tasche gesteckt!", schnautzte Draco Harry an.  
  
Harry kam Dracos plötzliche unfreundliche Art seltsam vor; er sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
Sie schlichen die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter. Snape-Professor Snape- hatte Aufsicht.  
  
"Wir können uns an ihm vorbei schleichen, wenn er die andere Seite der Halle kontrolliert.", flüsterte Draco Harry zu.  
  
Sie gingen leise weiter. Plötzlich schreckten sie zurück.  
  
"Oh nein! Mrs. Norris. Sie kann uns riechen, glaube ich.", wisperte Harry.  
  
Draco machte einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, sagte aber kein Wort. Es war der gleiche Zauber, den Harry schon mal einen Todesser hatte gebrauchen sehen. Woher konnte Draco das? Das war tiefste schwarze Magie!  
  
Mrs. Norris klatschte hinter den Stundengläsern mit den Hauspunkten an die Wand. Snape schreckte auf. Dann lief er zu Mrs. Norris. In diesem Moment huschten Harry und Draco aus der Eichentür auf die Ländereien hinaus.  
  
Als sie endlich am See ankamen, konnten sie nur noch eine weiß schimmernde, harte Masse erkennen.  
  
"Und da sollen wir jetzt runtertauchen? Na danke!", meckerte Harry.  
  
"Mann reg dich ab! Oder hat Harrylein etwa Angst? Du willst jetzt ja wohl nicht mehr zurück, oder?", fuhr Draco ihn an.  
  
"Ich hab gar keine Angst.", sagte Harry kleinlaut.  
  
Draco holte die Taucheranzüge hervor und vergrößerte sie. Dann brannte er mit dem Ignis-Spruch ein Loch in die meterdicke Eisschicht.  
  
Sie zögerten: "Was machen wir mit unseren Klamotten? Und ich mit meiner Brille?", fragte Harry unsicher.  
  
Draco überlegte einen Moment. "Die legen wir hinter einen Stein. Dein Hemd kannst du anbehalten und deine Boxershorts auch. Deine Brille ist schon durch den Kopfblasen-Zauber geschützt. Klar soweit? Dann lass uns anfangen!", antwortete Draco ihm.  
  
Sie zogen Umhänge und Hosen aus und streiften die Taucheranzüge über. Jeder machte dem anderen den Reißverschluss zu.  
  
"Hast du deinen Zauberstab?", fragte Draco noch.  
  
"Natürlich!", grummelte Harry.  
  
Hielt Malfoy ihn eigentlich für blöd?  
  
"Gut, dann wende ich jetzt den Calor-Spruch an."  
  
Harry spürte, wie die Kälte von ihm wich. Ihm wurde ganz warm.  
  
"So, nun noch den langanhaltenden Kopfblasen-Zauber, klar soweit?", fuhr Draco unbeirrt fort.  
  
"Jaaah!", keifte Harry genervt.  
  
Draco zauberte jedem von ihnen eine Sauerstoffblase um den Kopf.  
  
Nun gab er das vorher vereinbarte Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Sie sprangen in das eingebrannte Loch und somit in den kalten See.  
  
Harry konnte sich vor Schreck erst gar nicht bewegen. Er sank ein Stückchen nach unten. Über sich konnte er Draco erkennen, wie dieser seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und Licht machte. Dann sah er gelangweilt zu Harry herab.  
  
Auf einmal schwamm Draco einfach los. Harry paddelte mühsam hinterdrein. Ein Glück, dass er schwimmen gelernt hatte.  
  
Sie schwammen nun schon eine ganze Weile und noch immer war keine Felswand in Sicht. Harrys Körper war ausgelaugt und kraftlos. Er fühlte sich einsam und leer. Vor sich sah er Draco immer noch so munter weiterschwimmend wie zuvor.  
  
Plötzlich traten die Umrisse von den Hütten der Nixen in den Lichtstrahl des Zauberstabes von Draco. Hier irgendwo musste die Grotte liegen. Kein Lebenszeichen war zu sehen und um sie herum lag Stille und Finsterniss (Bis auf den Schein des Zauberstabes).  
  
Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich. Jetzt kam ein grobe Felswand in Sicht. Draco war bereits dort angelangt. Harry ließ sich auf einen hervorragenden Felsvorsprung sinken. Er war völlig erschöpft.  
  
Draco kam zu ihm zurück geschwommen und forderte ihn mit wilden Gesten auf mit ihm zu kommen. Harry verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich mitziehen. Sie fanden hinter einem Felsen versteckt den Eingang zu der Grotte, der mit einem schweren, stabil aussehenden Gitter versehen war.  
  
Draco packte es, stützte sich mit den Füßen vom Boden ab und versuchte es hoch zu drücken. Harry tat es ihm gleich und nach wenigen Minuten ließ es sich einen Spalt weit nach oben schieben, so dass sie hindurch schlüpfen konnten.  
  
Sie kletterten ein paar Felsvorsprünge hinauf und befanden sich nun nur noch in Knie hohem Wasser.  
  
Draco ließ die Sauerstoffblasen verschwinden und sie zogen die tropfenden Anzüge aus.  
  
"Wir legen die Taucheranzüge am besten hier über die Steine; da können sie dann trocknen.", sagte Harry und deutete hinter sich.  
  
Während sie die Anzüge auf den Steinen ausbreiteten, konnte Harry sehen, wie sich Dracos Muskeln unter dem nassen Shirt abzeichneten. Er wurde neidisch.  
  
Dann löschte Draco das Licht seines Zauberstabes, um nicht von etwaigen Gefahren entdeckt zu werden. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie es: Die Grotte war stockfinster; richtig unheimlich. Ab und zu tropfte es von den Wänden.  
  
"Eine Tropfsteinhöhle!", hauchte Draco.  
  
Es war so dunkel, dass sie sich nicht mal mehr gegenseitig erkennen konnten.  
  
"Schön zusammen bleiben!", ermahnte Draco Harry.  
  
Sie rückten dicht aneinander. Draco zog ihn am Arm. Sie schlichen sich entlang einer feuchten Felswand: Der Gang war schier unendlich lang. Nach einer ganzen Weile prallten sie plötzlich an einem Tor ab.  
  
Wütend zückte Draco seinen Zauberstab und machte, wider aller Vernunft; Licht. Das Tor war aus schwerem Metall. Hoch über ihren Köpfen prangte der Kopf einer merkwürdigen Kreatur. Draco trat ärgerlich gegen das Tor, begann an ihm zu hämmern und brüllte:  
  
"WIR WOLLEN DURCH!!!"  
  
Auf einmal erwachte das Geschöpf zum Leben:  
  
"Ahh!! Viel Zeit ist vergangen, seit dem ich das letzte Mal zum Leben erweckt worden bin. Es liegt nun wahrlich schon 2000 Jahre zurück. Doch sagt mir, Eindringlinge, was habt ihr hier zu suchen? Ihr seit doch nicht etwa hinter dem her, was hier verborgen ist und was in eurer Welt schon längst verschollen sein sollte?"  
  
Draco und Harry schwiegen erstaunt, doch dann trat Draco einen Schritt zurück und begann zu erklären:  
  
"Du Kopf einer Kreatur, wir sind tatsächlich auf der Suche nach dem Verborgenen, wie du es nennst. Wie können wir an dir vorbeikommen?"  
  
"Ohh! Das wird nicht einfach! Aber überlegt es euch gut; denn seid ihr erst einmal durch dieses Tor gegangen, wird es kein zurück mehr geben, auf Leben und Tod, bis ihr euer Ziel erreicht habt oder elendich zu Grunde gehen müsst. Ihr müsst beide von reinem Blute sein. Auch müsst ihr aus den gegensätzlichsten Häusern Hogwarts stammen, ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin. Wie ich sehe sind beide Voraussetzungen erfüllt. Um durch dieses Tor zu gelangen, seid ihr gezwungen drei Rätsel von nicht leichter Natur zu lösen. Zuvor solltet ihr eure Namen mit euren Zauberstäben in die Metalltür einbrennen. Dann werde ich euch das erste Rätsel stellen!", sagte die Kreatur.  
  
"Eine Frage noch," begann Draco "wie heißt diese Grotte eigentlich?"  
  
"Sie wurde von den, um ihre Existenz Wissenden entweder 'Die Grotte des Vergessens' oder 'Die Höhle der Entschlossenheit' genannt. Diese Namen rühren daher, da zum einen das in ihr Geschehene in Vergessenheit geraten sollte und sie zum anderen so leicht den Tod bringen kann, weil man, wenn man mit Entschlossenheit durch dieses Tor gelangt ist, die Aufgabe bis zum Ende vollziehen muss, oder in der Grotte verenden wird. Viele Leute sind schon gescheitert. Ihr werdet vielleicht noch Spuren von ihren Skeletten finden. Viele haben vor diesem Tor kehrt gemacht oder haben die Rätsel nicht lösen können. Die Grotte ist riesig und hat viele Abzweigungen. Lasst euch nicht in die Irre führen! Euer Weg ist der, welcher immer geradeaus führt. Besteht ihr das erste Hindernisse, werdet ihr auf zwei weitere stoßen. Ihr habt nur einen Versuch, für jeder meiner Fragen! So, nun lasst uns beginnen:  
  
Er war es, der den Gedanken in Juvys Kopf hat gespinnt,  
doch nun nennt mir einen anderen Name für ihn, geschwind!"  
  
Das Wesen schwieg. Das war leicht. Harry hatte es letztlich in einem Buch gelesen.  
  
"Ich weiß es! Eros!"  
  
"Sehr gut! Nun das Zweite:  
  
Das wovon ich spreche, kann man nicht entdecken,  
man kann es nicht aufschrecken,  
kann es nicht fressen  
und auch nicht messen.  
Es liegt hinter den Sternen und unter'm Gestein  
und kann in alle Höhlen hinein.  
So wie es ist, kann man es nicht hören.  
Es kommt zuerst und es folgt auch zuletzt.  
Es frisst alles Leben, bis keiner mehr ist."  
  
Der Kopf verstummte und es folgte nachdenkliches Schweigen. Plötzlich sagte Draco so laut, dass Harry aus seiner Konzentration aufschreckte:  
  
"Harry, mach du mal! Ich bin nicht gut im denken! Hab keinen Bock!"  
  
Harrys Kopf rauchte, so sehr bemühte er sich. Als er sich in der Gegend umsah, dämmerte es ihm. "Ich hab's! Die Antwort lautet 'Das Dunkel'! Ist doch so, oder?"  
  
"Das ist die richtige Lösung. Kommen wir nun zur allerletzten Aufgabe:  
  
Etwas, das alles und jeden verschlingt;  
Baum, der rauscht, Kind, das singt;  
frisst Eisen, zermalmt das sicherste Verließ;  
zerbeißt jedes Schwert, zerbricht jedes Vlies;  
schlägt Könige nieder, macht ihren Ruhm zur Legende;  
trägt mächtigen Fels fort, leicht und behände."  
  
Wieder hörte die Kreatur auf zu sprechen. Draco schmiss sich in eine Ecke. Das war ganz und gar nichts für ihn. Dieses Hinderniss war nervig und langweilig.  
  
Ganze 20 Minuten später hatte Harry einen Einfall: Nur die Zeit kann alles überdauern.  
  
"Ja! Das ist es! Es ist die Zeit!", rief Harry erfreut und sprang auf und ab.  
  
"Euch sei der Zutritt gewährt!"  
  
Draco sprang auf und lief durch das Tor, welches sofort hinter Harry zu knallte.  
  
***Jaja, jetzt wird es so langsam spannender, nicht wahr??? Lasst euch überraschen, wie es weitergeht...*** 


	11. Das 2 Hinderniss und die Hüterin der Pfe...

Diclaimer: Sorry ich komme leider erst jetzt wieder zum aktualliesieren... Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fortsetzung!!!  
  
11.Kapitel  
  
Draco hatte immer noch das Licht an. Vor sich konnten sie einen Menge Abzweigungen erkennen.  
  
"Geradeaus!", befahl Draco.  
  
Der Gang, den sie gewählt hatten war ziemlich breit. Die Wände waren glatt und nass. Von der Decke hingen Stalagtieten, während sie sich um die am Boden wachsenden Stalagmieten schlängelten.  
  
Draco ging voran. Immer den ewig langen Gang entlang. Nach einer, wie Harry es vorkam, Ewigkeit endete er endlich in einer riesigen Höhle.  
  
"Lösch das Licht! Hier ist irgendwas!", befahl Harry.  
  
"Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen!", schnauzte ihn Draco an und machte damit unnötigen Krach. Dennoch löschte er kurz danach das Licht.  
  
Sie lauschten und sie hörten eine sanfte, verführerisch, aber trotzdem traurige Stimme. Auf einmal fing es an zu sprechen: "Ihr wunderschönen, jungen Herren. Was wollt ihr hier? Störet ein Wesen der Nacht nicht in seiner einsamen Ewigkeit!"  
  
"Wer bist du? Wie kommst du hier her? Was bist du?", fragte Draco neugierig. Er war sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen, als er hörte, dass dies ein Wesen der Nacht war.  
  
"Oh, mein Name ist nicht von Bedeutung. Juvy brachte mich einst in diese Grotte, als ich schlief. Was ich bin, ist für Menschen unbegreiflich! Doch du, Draco Malfoy bist wunderschön und grausam zu gleich! Oh, du verzauberst mich, wie ich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr verzaubert wurde. Ich kann euch sehen und eure Gedanken lesen!"  
  
Harry, der sich bis jetzt zurück gehalten hatte, meldete sich zu Wort: "Und wie können wir an die vorbei kommen?"  
  
"Du bist Harry Potter! Ich sehe in dir viel Mut und viel Gutes. Ihr seit das genaue Gegenteil von einander. Doch...kommt zu mir! Es gelüstet mich nach etwas, was ihr in Massen bei euch tragt. Ich kann es riechen! Meine Kräfte lassen bereits nach. Ich brauche es! ICH WILL ES!"  
  
Harry hatte die Nase voll: "Lumos!", rief er.  
  
Dann sah er sie, dieses beeindruckend schöne Wesen der Nacht. Dort saß sie, auf einem Stein und blickte sie lüstern an. Sie trug ein schwarzes, langes, samtenes Kleid. Sie war groß und schlank. Ihre Haut sah aus, als wäre sie aus Porzellan. Harry verspürte das Bedürfnis, sie zu berühren. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten.  
  
Dann sah er zu Draco. Auch er schaute sie an, mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. Nun stand das Geschöpf auf und ging zu ihm. Sie neigte sich ganz nah zu Dracos Hals. Es sah aus, als würde sie ihn beißen. Harry wusste nicht so recht warum, aber er wurde neidisch.  
  
Sie ließ von seinem Hals ab und sah ihn an: "Deine Augen! Du schmeckst so gut! Man könnte es in Erwägung ziehen.", sagte sie zu sich selbst.  
  
"Draco, willst du für immer bei mir bleiben? Ich könnte dir alles geben, was du verlangst!", hauchte sie sehnsüchtig.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht!", hauchte Draco zurück und schmiss sich, zu Harrys Entsetzten auf sie.  
  
Doch sie hatte viel mehr Kraft, als man ihr ansah. Sie packte Draco am Kragen und schüttelte ihn Kräftig. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich nun Zorn. Ihre grünen Augen stachen hervor, so dass es ihr einen wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck verlieh.  
  
Als sie begann zu schreien, konnte Harry ihre großen, spitzen Zähne erkennen: "Du wagst es?! Du hast keine Ahnung von meiner Macht! Ihr werdet mich nicht besiegen können! Ich bin UNSTERBLICH!!!"  
  
"Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher!", brüllte Draco und überschüttete sie mit einem Fälschen Vampirium-Exhibitionstrank, den er, wie Harry erst jetzt aufgefallen war. Um seine Hüfte gebunden hatte. Er musste es geahnt haben.  
  
Der Trank zeigt Wirkung: Die schöne Vampirin ließ Draco auf den Boden sinken. Sie begann zu schreien und zu brennen. Es klang entsetzlich in Harrys Ohren.  
  
"Vergiss mich nicht! Danke für die Erlösung, die du mir gebracht hast!", waren ihre letzten, elendigen Worte, die sie an Draco gerichtet hatte.  
  
"Das werde ich nicht, meine schöne Unbekannte...", flüsterte, als nur noch ihre verschmorte Hülle übrig war.  
  
Nachdem sie noch einige Zeit andächtig in die Dunkelheit gestarrt hatten, setzten sie ihren Weg fort.  
  
"Was uns wohl jetzt noch erwrten wird?", fragte Draco, geistig nicht ganz anwesend.  
  
Als sie sich um die nächste Ecke getastet hatte, standen sie plötzlich vor einem schwarzen Vorhang auf dem in hell leuchtenden, goldenen Lettern geschrieben stand: Fremde, tretet ihr nun durch diesen Vorhang, werdet ihr dem letzten Hinderniss begegnen. Doch achtet auf folgendes: Lasst euch nicht von jenem aufhalten, sondern erfüllet euer Ziel, oder ihr werdet zum Tode verbannt sein; oder wollt ihr doch lieber den Ehrenmann spielen?  
  
Draco schnaubte verächtlich und berührte den Vorhang, um ihn zur Seite zu ziehen. In dem Moment erloschen die Buchstaben. Erstaunt ließ er den Vorhang wieder los und sofort entflammten die Lettern wieder.  
  
"Billiger Zaubertrick!", murmelte er.  
  
Jetzt griff er entschlossen nach dem Vorhang und wieder wurde es stockfinster. Harry konnte Draco sagen hören, dass sie bei drei hindurch stürmen sollte. Er zählte und bei drei stürtzten sie hinein in das Unbekannte.  
  
Harry konnte ein leises aufschreien nicht unterdrücken. Sie wurden von Licht geblendet, dem hellsten Licht, dass sie jemals erblickt hatten. Es war strahlender als die Sonne selbst und weißer als das Mondlicht. Es schien jeden Winkel des Raumes zu durchdringen. Der Vorhang musste aus einer besonderen Art von Stoff gemacht worden sein, da nichts von diesem Licht hindurch gedrungen war.  
  
Als Harry und Draco sich allmählich an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, bemerkten sie, dass das Licht von einer Gestalt auf der anderen Seite des Raumes auszugehen schien.  
  
Sie schauten sich um. Keine besondere Gefahr schien hier auf sie zu lauern.  
  
"Soll das etwa das Hinderniss sein? Das ich nicht lache!", spottete Draco hochmütig.  
  
Sie gingen langsam auf das Wesen zu. Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr stach die Helligkeit in ihren Augen. Es wurde langsam unerträglich. Erst jetzt schien die Gestalt sie bemerkt zu haben; denn sie erhob sich von ihrem Sitzplatz und nährte sich ihnen.  
  
"Mann, ich kann fast gar nicht erkennen. Siehst du, was das ist?", maulte Draco.  
  
"Das einzige, was ich erkennen kann, ist, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um ein weibliches, menschliches Wesen handelt.", meinte Harry.  
  
Plötzlich schien das Licht nicht mehr so hell und sie konnte mehr erkennen. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um eine scheinbar junge Frau, die in weiße durchscheinende Gewänder gehüllt war, welche zum Teil aus Licht zu bestehen schienen.  
  
Sie war zweifellos schön und in ihren Augen lag eine Tiefe, als hätte sie unzählige Zeitalter der Welt durchlebt. Draco und Harry verspürten großen Respekt, obwohl sie nur unwesendlich älter aussah.  
  
Draco wagte es als erster, den Mund aufzumachen: "Wer oder was seid ihr?" Er sprach voller Erfurcht.  
  
"Das ist nicht wichtig. Für euch sollte bloß die Tatsache von belang sein, dass ich exestiere- und zwar seit über 3000 Jahren. Ich bin nur ein kleiner Teil des Ganzen. Früher wurde ich 'die Hüterin der Schätze' genannt, da ich seit je her die Schätze der Menschen bewahre, die es eigentlich nicht geben dürfte. Vor 2000 Jahren wurde ich hierher befohlen und nun werde ich von den um mich wissenden 'die Hüterin der Pfeile' genannt.", sagte sie mit einer wundervoll klingenden Stimme.  
  
Harry fragte sich, wie man hier 2000 Jahre lang rumsitzen konnte. Es musste doch furchtbar langweilig sein.  
  
"Nun, was-", begann Draco, doch er brach mitten im Satz ab.  
  
Plötzlich waren ihre Köpfe voller Bilder, eins nach dem anderen. Der ganze Raum schien voller Bilder zu sein. Harry konzentrierte sich und nun konnte, was sie zeigten. Er nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr. Erst sah er Draco und sich das erste Hinderniss lösen. Daraufhin töteten sie die Vampirin.  
  
Die Szene wechselte und nun sah er sie beide, wie sie in dem Raum des Lichtes gescheitert waren und wie sie zu Grunde gingen.  
  
Wieder wurde die Szene mit einer neuen ausgetauscht. Er sah sie beide triumphierend mit den Pfeilen aus der Höhle stolzieren. Dann plötzlich konnte er Hogwarts sehen, wo Verwirrung herrschte. Voldemort und die Todesser zogen an seinen Augen vorbei und auf einmal sah er die Welt voller Angst und Hass, die den Menschen in den Augen standen. Alles war verwüstet und er hörte ein grausames, ihm wohl bekanntes, eiskaltes, höhnisches Lachen- Voldemorts Lachen.  
  
Wieder etwas ganz anderes: Draco und er waren erfolgreich gewesen und er sah ihn und sich selbst mit den Pfeilen Unruhe stiften. Doch plötzlich sah er, wie die Pfeile nutzlos auf dem Boden lagen. Da hörte der Bilderstrom auf.  
  
Harry hatte bloß Bruchteile von den vorbeigerauschten Szenen behalten und das waren keine besonders guten Erinnerungen. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als eine Stimme in seinem Kopf widerhallte und ihm ganz weiß vor Augen wurde.  
  
"Harry Potter. Ich weiß, was du erblickt hast. Du hast gesehen was war, was nun ist und was vielleicht sein könnte. Entweder scheitert ihr und geht zu Grunde, oder es könnte geschehen, dass ihr die Welt ins Unheil stürzt. Ich weiß, dass dir das unwahrscheinlich vorkommen mag, aber es gibt Kräfte, von denen selbst die größten Zauberer wenig Ahnung haben. Jetzt entscheide dich; du bist auf die Reise gegangen, nun musst du auch die Folgen tragen. Dies ist die letzte Hürde."  
  
Die Hüterin der Pfeile endete und Harry konnte wieder klar sehen. Draco hatte ähnliches erlebt, wie er. Doch für Draco war klar, nicht er, sondern lieber die Welt sollte zu Grunde gehen. Er wollte Macht. Harry nicht; dennoch wollte er nicht unbedingt sterben.  
  
"Draco, du hast es doch auch gesehen, oder? Es ist zu gefährlich. Wir könnten die ganze Welt ins Unglück stürzen!!!"  
  
"DAS IST MIR DOCH EGAL! ICH will die Pfeile haben!", schrie Draco.  
  
"Sei doch vernünftig! WIR-KÖNNEN-DAS-NICHT-TUN!!! Hörst du?"  
  
"Seit wann bin ich, Draco Malfoy, vernünftig? Ich darf alles! DU hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!"  
  
"Ach, jetzt auf einmal?! Und was war die letzten Monate über?"  
  
„Pah! Das musste leider sein! Glaubst du etwa es hat mir Spaß gebracht, mich bei dir einzuschleimen? Als ob ich das nötig hätte, mich mit dem berühmten Harry Potter anzufreunden!", brüllte Draco hart.  
  
"Aber du brauchtest mich um in die Höhle zu kommen, richtig und brauchst mich wegen meiner Fähigkeiten!", brauste Harry nun auf.  
  
"Ja, um in die Höhle zu kommen brauchte ich dich wirklich, aber glaubst du, ich hätte die Hindernisse nicht auch ohne dich überwinden können? Du niedriger, kleiner, dummer Volltrottel. DU KANNST MICH MAL!"  
  
Das war Harry zu viel. Er fühlte sich benutzt und hintergangen. Er stürzte sich auf Draco und schlug auf ihn ein. Er musste sich an das letzte Jahr erinnern, als er zusammen mit Fred Weasley auch auf ihn eingedroschen hatte.  
  
"Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du die Pfeile nimmst!", kreischte er während er versuchte auf Draco einzuschlagen.  
  
Zu zweit war es leichter gewesen, Draco weh zu tun. Doch allein hatte er kaum eine Chance. Draco schleuderte ihn von sich, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und schleuderte ihm ein paar Flüche entgegen.  
  
Harry konnte diese gerade noch abwehren, weil sie letztes Jahr oft genug bei den DA-Treffen den Protego-Verteidigungsspruch geübt hatten.  
  
"Kannst du auch kämpfen, wie ein Mann? Ohne Zauberstab?", brüllte Harry, geblendet vom Zorn.  
  
"Klar!", brüllte Draco zurück, warf seinen Zauberstab bei Seite und rückte sein Shirts zurecht.  
  
"Dann mal los!", knurrte Harry, sprang mit einem Satz auf Draco zu, krallte sich an ihm fest und schlug blindlings auf ihn ein. Erst stand Draco vor Überraschung ganz stock steif da, dann nahm er jedoch alle Kräfte zusammen und haute Harry, der wie eine Ratte an ihm hing, ins Gesicht, während Harry ihm gleichzeitig gegen die Brust boxte.  
  
Harry sank keuchend in sich zusammen, rappelte sich jedoch einen kurzen Augenblick später wieder auf und rannte mit dem Kopf nach vorne gestreckt auf Draco zu. Nun rammte er Draco seinen Kopf in den Bauch- das hatte gesessen: Draco flog auf den Rücken und blieb liegen.  
  
Harry wartete dummerweise; denn Draco sprang wieder auf und starrte Harry fies an. Harry überlegte kurz, was er als nächstes tun könnte, da ihm so schnell nichts sinnvolles einfiel, beschloss er, solange, wie er konnte an Draco rumzureißen, weil er nicht zulassen wollte, dass Draco es schafffte die Welt ins Unheil zu stürzen und das auch noch, weil Harry selbst ihm geholfen hatte, zu den Pfeilen zu gelangen.  
  
Draco indessen hatte gar nicht vor, gleich seine ganze Macht auszuspielen. Wenn er erst mal mit den Pfeilen hier raus war, würde er sie in Hogwarts testen. Das hieß, mit ihnen in Hogwarts seine Späßchen treiben. Da kam Potter schon wieder an. Dachte dieser Witzbold eigentlich er hätte eine Chance gegen jemanden wie ihn, Draco Malfoy?  
  
Harry zerrte an Dracos Shirt, der ihn bloß noch halb nachdenklich, halb gelangweilt aus glasigen Augen anstarrte. Plötzlich riss das T-Shirt. Der eine Ärmel ging entzwei und die gesamte vordere Seite des Shirts war zerissen.  
  
Wenigstens etwas, dachte Harry. Als es zeriss, war es Draco entgültig zu viel.  
  
Was bildete sich dieser Gnom eigentlich ein? Er schubste Harry von sich, schnappte sich die Pfeile, die noch immer neben der Frau lagen, die das Geschehen interessiert beobachtet hatte, und die beiden Zauberstäbe.  
  
Plötzlich erklang wieder ihre Stimme, doch diesmal klang sie traurig und kalt: "Eindringling, nun, da du die Pfeile genommen hast, hast du den Zauber, der auf ihnen lag, gebrochen und ihre Kräfte freigesetzt. Doch halte das im Gedächtniss: für eine Person kann deren Leben lang nur eine Wirkung benutzt werden. Bisher wurde noch kein Zauberspruch gefunden, der die Pfeile zerstören oder ihre Wirkung revidieren kann. Nutze sie sinnvoll, doch ich sehe, nur schwarze Gedanken erfüllen deine Seele!"  
  
Diese Worte richtete sie an Draco, doch dann wandte sie sich Harry zu: "Fremder, ich habe gesehen, dass du Mut besitzt und lieber den Ehrenmann gespielt hättest. Gib nie auf, egal, was du dir vornimmst. Zwar bist du ihm körperlich unterlegen, doch geistig bist du ihm eindeutig überlegen. Du kannst es schaffen! Ich muss nun gehen!"  
  
Sie endete und Harry konnte beobachten, wie ihre Erscheinung langsam verblasste und mit ihr ging das Licht. Je durchsichtiger sie wurde, desto dunkler wurde es auch in dem Raum, bis sie schließlich gänzlich verschwunden war.  
  
Disclaimer: Wie wird es wohl weiter gehen? Ihr erfahrt es gleich, da ich euch mit noch zwei weiteren Kapiteln verwöhnen werde zwinker Nun ja, ihr musstet ja auch lange genug warten... Bitte reviewt!!! 


	12. Die Rückkehr

Diclaimer: Hier geht es nun auch schon weiter mit unserer schönen FanFiction: Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass wir uns über Reviews freuen würden?  
  
12.Kapitel  
  
Erst jetzt, in der Düsterniss merkte Harry, dass er Draco nicht mehr atmen hören konnte. Er rannte, so schnell es im Dunkeln eben ging, hinter ihm her, stieß jedoch schon auf der anderen Seite des riesigen Raumes mit ihm zusammen; denn Draco hatte sich im Vorhang verheddert.  
  
Gerade, als Harry wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte, (er hatte sich bei dem Aufprall den Kopf gestoßen) hatte Draco sich befreit und lief weiter, Harry an den Fersen.  
  
Die goldenen Buchstaben auf der anderen Seite des Vorhanges waren erloschen, wohl zusammen mit dem Licht der wundersamen Frau.  
  
Vor ihm hatte Draco Licht gemacht. Als sie zum zweiten mal durch den Raum der Vampirin liefen, sah Harry diesmal, dass in den Ecken des Raumes Knochen lagen. Schnell schaute er weg.  
  
Draco hatte jetzt etwa zehn Meter Vorsprung. Am Tor holte er ihn ein. Der Kopf sagte:  
  
„Ah, ich sehe ihr habt die Pfeile. Wollt ihr hinaus? Sicher habt ihr die Worte der Hüterin gehört?! Wollt ihr etwa so tun, als würden sie euch nicht interessieren?"  
  
"Ich wollte ja lieber hier bleiben, anstatt, dass der da die Pfeile nach oben bringt, so dass zum Beispiel Voldemort sie bekommen könnte, falls du weißt, wer das ist, aber er Aber er", Harry zeigt auf Draco, "will ja dringend an die Macht! Größenwahnsinniger! Er hat mich nur ausgenutzt, um an die Reliquien des Amor zu kommen. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, um ihn aufzuhalten, aber es hat nicht funktioniert, wie man sieht."  
  
Harry musste das unbedingt los werden. Vielleicht würde er den Kopf so auch umstimmen können?  
  
Draco grinste verächtlich und befahl mit herrischer Stimme: "Mach sofort das Tor auf!"  
  
Der Kopf meinte, er müsse sich leider an die vorgegebenen Regeln halten und ließ Draco gewähren. Auch Harry schritt hindurch.  
  
Als sie am Holzgitter ankamen, sagte Draco: "Ich bin so gnädig und lasse dir deinen Zauberstab hier. Du kannst dann schön versuchen den Calor-Spruch und den Kopfblasenzauber zu erlernen! Aber die Taucheranzüge nehme ich mit! Viel Spaß beim üben, Potter!"  
  
Er nahm seinen bereits getrockneten Anzug von den Felsen, auf dem sie sie abgelegt hatten, und zog ihn an. Den zweiten verkleinerte er, so dass er ihn in der Hand behalten konnte.  
  
Dann belegte er sich selbst mit den beiden Zaubersprüchen und ging hinab zum Gitter, welches er aus eigener Kraft hoch schob und als er hinaus geschwommen war, wieder einrasten ließ.  
  
Er drehte sich noch einmal um und grinste Harry triumphierend an. Dann schwamm er davon.  
  
Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und versuchte sofort, einen Kopfblasenzauber zu machen. Er hatte Draco gut dabei zugesehen und so schaffte er es schon nach einer viertel Stunde sich eine Blase um den Kopf zu zaubern.  
  
Schwieriger war es mit dem Calor-Spruch, doch da Harry nicht von gestern war, hatte er auch diesen Spruch eine ganze Weile später erlernt. Auch, wenn ihm nicht ganz so warm war, wie bei Dracos Calor-Spruch. Es würde für seinen Zweck schon reichen. Das schlimmste war, dass er keinen Taucheranzug hatte, doch es musste jetzt halt auch so gehen.  
  
Er musste weit mehr Kraft aufwenden, als Draco, um das Gitter ein wenig anzuheben.  
  
Draco hatte mindestens eine drei viertel Stunde Vorsprung. So war er auch schon nach einer ganzen Zeit am Ufer der Schule angekommen.  
  
Inzwischen war es Tag geworden und einige Schüler befanden sich auf der verschneiten Wiese um Schlitten zu fahren oder um sich eine rasante Schneeballschlacht zu liefern. Ein paar waren in heller Aufregung, vielleicht wegen ihm und Harry.  
  
Es gelang ihm zu dem Stein zu schleichen hinter dem sie ihre Klamotten versteckt hatten. Er zog sich aus, als er einen schrillen Schrei vernahm.  
  
Es war Pansy, die ihn soeben entdeckt hatte. Nun kamen sie und noch ein paar weitere Mädchen und Jungen zu ihm gestürmt und er stand dort in Boxershorts und seinem zerfetzten T-shirt.  
  
Einige Mädchen seufzten auf bei diesem Anblick: Sein kaputtes Hemd ließ einige tiefe Einblicke auf seinen muskulösen Oberkörper frei und die Boxershorts waren triefend nass und klebten an ihm, so dass man so manches erkennen konnte, was Draco sonst niemandem zeigen würde.  
  
Draco guckte genertvt. Warum waren hier nur so viele dieser nervigen Tussen? Und warum zum Teufel waren sie so hin und weg von ihm?  
  
Er drehte sich schnell um und schlüpfte in seine Sachen.  
  
"Wo warst du?", kreischte Pansy.  
  
"Wo ist Harry?", fragte Dean Thomas. Er drängte sich an diesem Auflauf vorbei, rannte zum Schloss und weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Dort angekommen stolperte er zum Jungenschlafsaal und knallte seine Tür zu. Niemand war da. Gut so, dachte er.  
  
Eben eine drei viertel Stunde nach Draco tauchte Harry am Ufer der Schule auf. Abgefroren und missgelaunt häufte er seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf zum Schloss.  
  
Auf dem Weg dorthin registrierte er zu allem Überfluss auch noch, dass seine Narbe brannte.  
  
"Aber Voldemort kann doch gar nicht hier sein!", würde Ron jetzt sagen, wenn er hier wäre. Ron war noch immer wütend auf ihn, aber das interessierte ihn jetzt wirklich nicht mehr!  
  
Alle Schüler waren reingegangen, um nach Draco zu suchen, der sicherheitshalber die Tür verriegelt hatte. Er war müde und brauchte jetzt Ruhe.  
  
So konnte sich Harry unbemerkt in das Schloss schleichen und sich im Klo der maulenden Myrte- seinem Lieblings Versteck- verbarrikadieren. Dort dachte er nach, was jetzt zu tun sei:  
  
Bald würden auch die anderen Schüler, inklusive Ron und Hermine, zurück sein. Sollte er es ihnen erzählen? Oder Dumbledore alarmieren? Nein, dabei würde er ja selbst auffliegen! Er musste Draco die Pfeile wieder abnehmen und sie zurück in die Höhle bringen. Das musste aber geschehen bevor Draco irgendetwas damit anstellen konnte.  
  
Auch Draco machte sich Gedanken, was er als erstes mit seiner errungenen Macht tun solle. Am besten wäre es, wenn er die Pfeile erst zeigen würde, wenn alle Schüler wieder da waren. Natürlich, ja! Dann könnten nämlich auch die Schultage leicht chaotisch werden. Und ALLE würden sehen, wie mächtig ER, Draco Malfoy, doch war! Die Mädchen würden ihm massenweise zu Füßen liegen und alle würden ihn bewundern!  
  
"Das wird schön!", grinste Darco und schlief ein .  
  
Disclaimer: Was Draco mit den Pfeilen anstellt, wie Harry Weihnachten feiert und vieles mehr erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel! 


	13. Das Verhängniss

Disclaimer: Dieses Kapitel wird ein seeehhhrr verhängnisvolles kaptel werden! Sagt uns doch mal, wie es euch gefällt!  
  
13.Kapitel  
  
Harry erwachte im Klo der maulenden Myrte. Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und Myrte flog vor ihm auf und ab.  
  
"Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr aufwachen! Hier ich habe ein Geschenk für dich!"  
  
"Geschenk? Wieso? Was ist überhaupt los?"  
  
"Aber Harry! Heute ist Weihnachten! Hast du das etwa vergessen? Es ist dort hinten in dem Waschbecken."  
  
"Danke Myrte, aber ich habe doch gar nichts für dich."  
  
"Das macht nichts! Nun schau schon nach!", sagte das Gespenster Mädchen etwas nachdrücklicher.  
  
Harry stand auf und ging zu dem Waschbecken. Er fand einen kleinen goldenen Schnatz.  
  
"Wow! Ist der echt?"  
  
"Aber natürlich! Es ist der Schnatz, den dein Vater einst gestohlen hat. Er hat irgendwann versucht ihn im Klo loszuwerden. Typisch Jungs! Da hab ich ihn an mich genommen. Aber was soll ich damit? Aber du spielst so klasse Quidditch, dass du ihn mehr gebrauchen kannst!", berichtete Myrte.  
  
"Vielen Dank! Wie kann ich mich nur revangieren?"  
  
"Indem du öfters mal hier rein schaust!", grinste sie. Sie wurde rot und verschwand durch die Mauer.  
  
"Kein Problem!", rief Harry ihr nach. Er nahm den Schnatz und steckte ihn in seine Tasche.  
  
Als er hinaus auf den Flur ging, lugte er um jede Ecke, weil er alles andere als erpicht darauf war, jemanden zu treffen.  
  
Er schlich sich unbemerkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sich niemand im Jungengemeinschaftsraum befand. Das Weihnachtsessen musste jetzt wohl stattfinden.  
  
Auf seinem Bett fand Harry noch ein paar Geschenke, die er langsam und genüsslich auspackte. Von Ron hatte er nichts bekommen. Doch, den Heuler, dachte Harry.  
  
Eine Woche verging und schon war Silvester da. Morgen sollten die anderen zurückkehren.  
  
Draco hatte sich nicht blicken lassen. Er schien abzuwarten.  
  
Das Feuerwerk war großartig! Es war das erste Mal, seit Harry an der Schule war, dass er es sah. Viele berühmte Zauberer waren da, um ihre neusten Feuerwerke zu präsentieren. Jedes Jahr gab es einen Wettbewerb, wer das schönste aller Feuerwerke erfunden hatte. Es war unglaublich, was es alles gab: Da waren tanzende Schildkröten, springende Frösche, Herzen, die sich in Sterne verwandelten, Meter hohe Fontänen, die in allen Farben erleuchteten und es gab noch eine Menge mehr zu sehen. Alles bestand aus Feuerwerkskörpern und einem Hauch Magie. Doch am aller besten gefiel Harry der feuerspeiende Drache, der über die Köpfe der Leute hinweg flog.  
  
Dies war Dumbledores Werk, welcher den Wettbewerb auch tatsächlich gewann. Es war schon recht spät, als Harry endlich schlafen gehen konnte.  
  
Am folgendem Tag ging Harry Ron und Hermine aus dem Weg, weil er sich nicht überwinden konnte, ihnen gegenüber zu treten, nach allem, was passiert war.  
  
Zumindest Hermine würde schnell bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Naja, morgen in den Klassenzimmern würde er sich neben jemand anderen setzten müssen.  
  
Harry hatte noch einmal nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er die Pfeile gar nicht alleine zurückbringen konnte. Er war schließlich nicht ein reinblütiger Gryffindor und ein Slytherin in einem. Dann müsste er eben der erste sein, dem es gelang, die Pfeile zu zerstören. Dafür wäre Hermines Hilfe schon nicht schlecht.  
  
Als Harry am nächsten morgen erwachte, hatte er starke Bauchschmerzen von den vielen Sorgen. Es ging ihm wirklich nicht gut. Trotzdem schleppte er sich zum Frühstück.  
  
Doch als er sah, was dort los war, ging es ihm nur noch schlechter: Auf dem Haustisch der Slytherins stand Malfoy und unterrichtete die Menge, die sich um ihn herum versammelt hatte, darüber, was für eine Flasche Harry doch sei:  
  
"...und als wir in 'Den drei Besen' waren, hat er sich wegen einem Schluck Wodka Martini übergeben! Über den ganzen Tisch hat er gespuckt! Dieser Volltrottel sollte sich mal Unterricht bei Baritch in dem Punkt holen!"  
  
Alle lachten. Doch das aller Schlimmste war, dass Ron mitlachte. Es war unglaublich! Wahrscheinlich würde er gleich auch noch die Pfeile hervorziehen, doch dazu kam es glücklicherweise nicht mehr; denn auf einmal stand das Frühstück auf den Tischen und da alle sehr hungrig zu sein schienen, setzten sich alle an ihre Haustische und begannen zu essen.  
  
Als Harry sich ebenfalls setzten wollte, lachten einige auf. Er war nicht besonders scharf darauf zu erfahren, was Draco sonst noch über ihn verbreitet hatte. Er fand einen Platz neben Hermine.  
  
"Wie waren deine Ferien?", murmelte Harry.  
  
"Nicht so wichtig. Ich glaube ich wäre lieber hier bei dir geblieben, wenn ich sehe, was alles vorgefallen ist...Es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte dir gerne beigestanden!", meinte Hermine.  
  
"Hast du schon mit Ron gesprochen?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ja, er ist noch immer wütend auf dich! Aber wenn du dich bei ihm entschuldigen würdest, würde er sich sofort wieder mit dir vertragen!"  
  
"Warum sollte ich bei ihm angekrochen kommen? Er ist doch schuld daran, dass Draco mich so eingewickelt hat!"  
  
"Ich habe auch keine Lust immer zwischen euch beiden zu stehen!", sagte Hermine leise, aber ernst.  
  
"Denkst du ich habe Lust, mich immer mit meinen besten Freunden zu streiten? Es nervt wirklich!", nölte Harry.  
  
"So ich habe jetzt keinen Bock mehr darüber zu reden! Wir müssen zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Ach ja, hab ich da richtig gesehen, dass Ron über Dracos Verspottungen gelacht hat?"  
  
"Ähm, ich fürchte schon.", murmelte Hermine.  
  
"Ach Harry, versuch doch mal, dich in seine Lage zu versetzen.", fügte sie wegen Harrys verletztem, abweisendem Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Hermine ihn verstehen würde: "Hermine, wärst du damit einverstanden mit mir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu schwänzen? Es-"  
  
"Waaas?", unterbrach Hermine ihn, "Ich soll ein Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schwänzen ? Gleich nach den Ferien?"  
  
"Es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich muss es dir erzählen! Alles!", drängte Harry.  
  
Hermine sah, dass es Harry wirklich am Herzen lag und so stimmte sie zu. Die beiden gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie sich vor das Feuer gesetzt hatten, fing Harry an herum zu stottern  
  
"Also, ich...ähm, ich meine wir, also Draco und ich, er hat...ähm, wir haben-", und dann brach es aus ihm heraus und er erzählte eine geschlagene Stunde lang jedes Detail, von dem Saufabend bis zu den Pfeilen und Dracos Verrat und was er, Harry, jetzt fühlte. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zwischen Missbilligung, Unverständnis, Wut, Mitleid, Angst, und vielem mehr.  
  
Jetzt fühlte Harry sich erleichtert, seine Sorgen mit jemandem geteilt zu haben. Wenigstens Hermine konnte ihn jetzt besser verstehen. Sie redeten noch eine Weile darüber, was jetzt zu tun sei, kamen jedoch zu keinem Schluss. Plötzlich kam Ron hereingestürmt:  
  
"Da seid ihr beiden Schwänzer ja! Professor Baritch will euch sofort sehen. Jemand hat euch angeschwärzt. Das habt ihr nun davon!", meckerte er und verschwand wieder.  
  
"WER hat uns wohl angeschwärzt? Vielleicht ein großer, rothaariger, sommersprossiger Junge namens RON?", fragte Harry sarkastisch.  
  
"Neeeiiin!", jaulte Hermine ironisch.  
  
Sie schlurften zu Baritchs Büro und klopften an.  
  
"´REIN!", grölte Professor Baritch.  
  
Sie traten erschüttert ein, Hermine eher schon entsetzt darüber, dass ein LEHRER sich betrinken konnte.  
  
Baritch grölte weiter: "TOLL G´MACHT! ISCH GRRRATULIIIRE EUSCH. FÜNFZIG PUNKTE FÜR GRRRYFFINDOR. ESCHT!"  
  
Harry und Hermine sahen sich erstaunt an.  
  
"ASCH JA, ISCH MACH DASCH MIT´N ANDERN LEHRERN AUSCH, EUER SCHWÄÄÄNZEN! UND JETSCHT VEPISCHT EUSCH ENDLISCH! ISCH KANN EUAN ANBLICKKK NISCHT MEHR ERTRRRAGEN!!!"  
  
Sie gingen hinaus, mit etwas besserer Laune und machte sich auf zum Mittag, da sie doch mehr, als bloß eine Stunde geschwänzt hatten, so dass nun schon wieder Zeit war fürs Essen.  
  
Danach hatten sie noch eine Doppelstunde Wahrheit und Legende. Professor Delacour versuchte ihnen irgendetwas beizubringen, doch Harry und Hermine waren nicht ganz bei der Sache, bis Ron sich meldete:  
  
"Kann ich mal auf's Klo?"  
  
"Ich muss auch!", teilte Draco mit.  
  
"Los 'üsch 'üsch! Macht schnell!"  
  
"Was will Malfoy denn nun wieder von Ron?", fragte Harry Hermine neugierig.  
  
"Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht muss er ja auch einfach."  
  
Auf dem Jungen Klo: "Na, immer noch sauer auf Potter?", schnarrte Draco.  
  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an!", antwortete Ron, während er sich die Hände wusch. Draco stand lässig angelehnt am Türrahmen.  
  
Plötzlich viel ihm einer der Pfeile aus dem Umhang genau auf seinen Fuß. "Oh nein!!", schrie er auf. Sein Blick wurde glasig. Er kam ins schwanken, stützte sich röchelnd am Waschbecken ab und brach zusammen.  
  
Ron schaute verstört zu ihm hinunter. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte. Er kam zu dem Schluss erst einmal den Pfeil zu untersuchen.  
  
Er war ungefähr fünfzig Zentimeter lang und schien aus purem gold zu sein! Wie kommt Malfoy an so etwas heran?, fragte sich Ron. Der Pfeil hatte eine Gravierung, jedoch in einer ihm fremden Sprache. Die Spitze des Pfeils war ein goldenes Herz.  
  
Dann geschah es: Als Ron die Spitze näher untersuchte stach er sich in den Finger. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Er sah viele Herzen und Engel vor seinen Augen. Alles drehte sich, bis auch er neben Draco zusammen brach.  
  
Als erstes der beiden wachte Draco auf. Er sah sich mit trüben Augen um. Sein Blick fiel auf Ron, der in diesem Moment auch zu sich gekommen war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Beide wurden von merkwürdigen Gefühlen überschwemmt.  
  
"Ron!", hauchte Malfoy.  
  
"Ja Draco?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er.  
  
"Ich dich auch!", raunte Ron.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh nein! Da ist es auch schon passiert! Jaja, die Pfeile werden noch viel geschen lassen... 


	14. Der erste Fall

14.Kapitel  
  
"Es kann doch nicht so lange dauern auf's Klo zu gehen!", meinte Hermine.  
  
Doch da ging auch schon die Tür auf und Ron und Draco traten Arm in Arm hinein.  
  
"Bis später, Schnuckiputz!", hauchte Ron Malfoy zu, als sie zu ihren Plätzen gingen und sie sich dabei trennen mussten.  
  
Die ganze Klasse starrte die beiden verwirrt an. Sollte das ein Streich der beiden sein?  
  
"Ron, du musst jetzt nicht den gleichen Fehler machen, wie ich.", sagte Harry, "Es tut mir leid, aber bitte fall nicht auf ihn herein. Draco wird dich nur ausnutzen. Sind wir wieder Freunde?", fragte Harry ihn nach der ersten der beiden Doppelstunden.  
  
"Was soll denn das jetzt?", fragte Ron sichtlich verwirrt. "Draco würde mich nie verraten: Aber ich vergebe dir. Du bist noch unwissend: Ich bin jetzt mit Draco zusammen. Ich hoffe, dass du das akzeptieren kannst."  
  
Harry fragte sich, wie weit Draco sein Spiel noch treiben wollte. Erst wickelte er ihn ein und jetzt auch noch Ron! Bestimmt hatte er einen seiner Zauberspr...NEIN! Die Pfeile! Das hatte er ja ganz vergessen. Also wenn es das war, dann gab es ja kein Gegenmittel! Ron würde für immer so bleiben!  
  
"Hermine, Hermineee! Hallo hör mal, ich muss dir was erzählen.", flüsterte Harry ihr zu.  
  
Hermine rückte näher heran und Harry schilderte ihr seine Vermutungen. Beide schauten finster zu Draco herüber, doch der hatte nur Augen für Ron. Dann waren nun also Ron und Malfoy ineinander verliebt. Mein Gott wie schrecklich!  
  
Nach der Stunde ging Harry mit großem Widerwillen zu Draco: "Was hast du getan? Findest du dich toll oder was?", schnauzte Harry.  
  
"Was meinst du? Weshalb sollte ich mich toll finden? Hast du etwas dagegen, dass ich mich in deinen besten Freund verliebt habe?", fragte Malfoy zurück.  
  
"JA! Es sind nämlich nur die Pfeile, die dich zu diesen Gefühlen verleiten!", schimpfte Harry.  
  
"Meinst du? Naja, ich will mal nicht so sein. Hier hast du zwei Pfeile! Mach damit was du willst. Den Benutzten behalte ich, falls Ronny-Maus mir mal untreu werden sollte..."  
  
Damit drückte Malfoy ihm zwei Pfeile in die Hand und rauschte davon. Harry schaute sich die Reliquien verwirrt an. Was sollte er nun damit tun? Wen könnte er einweihen? Dumbledore? Nein! Er würde ihn und Malfoy aus der Schule schmeißen! Das konnte er nicht riskieren. Er würde sie erst einmal wegschließen, damit nicht noch mehr mit ihnen geschehen kann. Jetzt musste er sich aber mal um Ron kümmern.  
  
Harry machte sich auf ihn zu suchen. Er fand ihn in der Eingangshalle, wo er nachdenklich die Stundengläser betrachtete.  
  
"Ron? Wie, ähm...wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Harry unsicher.  
  
"W-was? Oh Harry, du bist's nur. Ach, ich frage mich gerade, wie es wäre in Slytherin zu sein. Denkst du, es ist möglich, das Haus zu wechseln?", sagte Ron ganz in Gedanken.  
  
"Aber Ron! Weißt du denn nicht mehr, wie du in unserem ersten Jahr unbedingt nach Gryffindor wolltest? Bitter Ron, werd' doch wieder vernünftig. Ich will meinen besten Freund zurück haben! Was hat Draco nur angerichtet...", brach es aus Harry heraus, doch Ron hörte gar nicht mehr zu.  
  
"Ah, da kommt er ja schon. Hi Draco Schatz. Kommst du? Wollen wir zum See gehen? Ach ja, ciao Harry, wir gehen jetzt spatzieren. Du verstehst sicher, dass wir einiges zu besprechen haben. Ich soll dir von Hermine ausrichten, dass du sie in der Bibliothek finden kannst, falls du was von ihr möchtest."  
  
Ron und Draco schlenderten Arm in Arm aus dem Portal.  
  
Harry lief zur Bibliothek, wo er Hermine bei den hausaufgaben fand.  
  
"Hey!", sprach er sie an.  
  
"Hi. Na, was ist?", fragte Hermine ihn.  
  
"Ähm,...Draco hat mir zwei Pfeile gegeben. Was soll ich denn nun damit machen?"  
  
"Am besten, du schließt sie erstmal gut weg, damit nicht noch mehr geschieht. Vielleicht löst sich der Zauber ja von selbst auf.", schlug Hermine vor.  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ich werde sie verstecken. Daran hatte ich selbst auch schon gedacht, aber ich wollte noch mal deine Meinung dazu hören.", stimmte Harry ihr zu.  
  
Er verbarg sie in seinem Koffer unter dem Bett.  
  
In den nächsten Wochen suchte Hermine krankhaft nach einem Gegenmittel. Anders, als vermutet, löste sich der Zauber nicht von alleine auf; sondern es wurde nur noch schlimmer. Einmal erwischte Professor McGonagall Ron und Malfoy knutschend auf dem Jungen Klo. Hermine und Harry waren nicht weniger geschockt, als die Lehrer, als sich die Nachricht verbreitete.  
  
Viele Mädchen waren traurig, dass ihr göttlicher Draco Malfoy schwul zu sein schien. Selbst im Unterricht war diese neue Liebe DAS Gesprächsthema. Professor Snape versuchte dies durch Abzug der Hauspunkte zu unterbinden, natürlich zog er nur Gryffindor Punkte ab.  
  
Die anderen Lehrer wussten nicht recht, was sie mit Ron und Draco machen sollten. Sie konnten sie ja nicht für ihre Gefühle bestrafen.  
  
Die beiden saßen im Unterricht ständig nebeneinander, hielten Händchen und warfen sich verliebte Blicke zu. Was würde bloß als nächstes geschehen?  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Pandora und mrsgaladriel: So. Das war jetzt wieder ein neues Kapitel!  
  
Pandora: Sind wir nicht genial?  
  
mrsgaladriel: Du meinst wohl ICH bin genial?  
  
Pandora: nein, eigentlich dachte ich, dass wir beiden genial wären... grmpf  
  
mrsgaladriel: Glaubst du Ron und Draco bleiben jetzt für immer so?  
  
Pandora (beleidigt): Mir doch egal...  
  
Mrsgaladriel: Wir werden ja sehen... 


	15. Der zweite Fall

15.Kapitel  
  
Eines Tages kamen Harry und Hermine wieder auf die weggeschlossenen Pfeile zu sprechen. Es war breits Ende Januar. Die Quidditch-Saison wurde ganz abgesagt, da einfach zu viele Spiele im Winter hatten ausfallen müssen. Auch waren eine Menge Spieler erkrankt, durch die andauernde Kälte.  
  
"Harry liegen die Pfeile eigentlich immer noch an ihrem Platz?", fragte Hermine ganz unvermittelt.  
  
"Ja natürlich. Jedenfalls soweit ich weiß.", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Was hälst du davon, einen der Pfeile Bill zu schicken?"  
  
"Was soll er denn damit?", fragte Harry leicht gereizt.  
  
"Naja, ich weiß nicht. Er könnte sie untersuchen. Er kennt sich doch damit aus, oder?", meinte Hermine vorsichtig.  
  
"Und was sollte dabei heraus kommen?"  
  
"Nun ja, er könnte vielleicht einen Gegenspruch für den Zauber finden."  
  
"Bill? Naja, wir könnten es ja ausprobieren."  
  
Am Abend stieg Harry mit einem gut verpackten Pfeil hoch in die Eulerei. Er fand Hedwig auf einem der Querbalken sitzen. Sie schlief friedlich.  
  
"Hedwig?", flüsterte Harry. Doch sie bewegte sich nicht.  
  
"Hedwig!", rief Harry jetzt schon lauter. Sie zwinkerte und flog wiederwillig hinab.  
  
"Du musst das vorsichtig zu Bill bringen, okay?", befahl ihr Harry, während er ihr das Päckchen umband.  
  
Als Hedwig weggeflogen war, überdachte Harry den Brief, den er an Bill geschickt hatte:  
  
Lieber Bill,  
  
Hast du schon von den Pfeilen des Amor gehört?  
Nun, ich habe dir hier einen von ihnen geschickt.  
Könntest du versuchen, einen Gegenspruch für sie zu finden?  
Du kennst dich mit Gegenflüchen doch aus.  
Wir haben nämlich schon einen unangenehmen Vorfall hier an der Schule.  
Doch bitte behalt das Ganze für dich.  
Du kannst doch schweigen, oder?  
  
Dankbar,  
  
Dein Harry  
  
Von Ron wollte er ihm nichts erzählen, das würde eine Katastrophe geben. Es war sowieso schon ein Wunder, dass die Lehrer die Eltern von Ron und Malfoy noch nicht verständigt hatten. Hoffentlich würde Bill schweigen, doch eigentlich vertraute Harry ihm voll und ganz.  
  
Harry schlurfte langsam zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Draußen stürmte es und ein Gewitter zog auf. Hoffentlich kommt Hedwig gut durch bei dem Wetter, dachte Harry, als er durch das Portraitloch schlüpfte.  
  
"Gut!", meinte Hermine, als Harry ihr gesagt hatte, dass er nun einen der Pfeile abgeschickt hatte.  
  
"Dann müssen wir wohl wieder mal abwarten. Ich bin gespannt, ob er etwas herausfindet!"  
  
Es war Wochenende und daher hatten sie viel Zeit alles zu erledigen, was sich schon seit Wochen-vor allem bei Harry- aufgestaut hatte. Nach einiger Zeit machten sie sich auf zum Abendessen.  
  
Harry war trotz seiner vielen Hausaufgaben langweilig. Sonst hatte er immer mit Ron Zauberschach oder sie hatten alle zusammen Snape explodiert gespielt.  
  
Sie ließen sich am Haustisch der Gryffindors nieder und als Harry seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen ließ, wäre er fast vom Stuhl gefallen: Ron saß öffentlich knutschend mit Draco an einem Einzeltisch vor dem Lehrerpult und ein vergnügter Professor Dumbledore beobachtete die beiden.  
  
Snape guckte angewidert, dann erhob er sich und zischte: "Mr. Weasley, hören sie sofort aus damit, oder ich muss ihnen Punkte abziehen. Treiben sie ihre Intimitäten gefälligst woanders!"  
  
"Komm Ron, lass uns nach oben gehen.", flüsterte Draco Ron ins Ohr.  
  
Am selben Nachmittag kam Harrys Eule bei Bill an. Dieser war sichtlich überrascht, als die Schneeeule durch das Fenster geflogen kam. Sie landete genau auf Fleurs Schoß, die gerade mit Bill lernte. Das war ihm natürlich peinlich und er scheuchte Hedwig erst mal auf einen der beistehenden Tische.  
  
"Oh..ähm, manchmal kommt halt etwas Post...", stotterte er leicht verwirrt.  
  
"Dasch ist doch normalemond!", meinte Fleur.  
  
"Nün pack es schon aus! Isch möchte wissen, was in dem Päckchen ist.", sagte Fleur und zeigte auf das Bündel an Hedwigs Bein.  
  
Bill nahm unsicher das Paket und schüttelte es vorsichtig um sicher zu gehen, dass es nichts Lebendiges enthielt. Er sah Hedwig kritisch an und nahm ihr den Brief, den sie im Schnabel trug.  
  
"Oh, es ist von Harry."  
  
Er las den Brief und riss danach gierig das Paket aus. Er wollte nicht glauben, was im Brief stand. Die Pfeile des Amors existierten doch gar nicht. Es war nur eine Legende! Doch ihm fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er nun tatsächlich einen dieser Sagenumwobenen Pfeile vor sich sah. Er glitzerte golden.  
  
"Was ischt das? Ist das etwa ein... Oh nein, das kann nischt sein!", stieß Fleur hervor, die zu Bill gekommen war.  
  
Doch dann geschah etwas unerwartetes: Sie nahm den Pfeil und ehe Bill begriff, was Fleur vorhatte, sah er nur noch Herzen und kleine Engel vor seinen Augen tanzen, bis sich schließlich alles drehte und er zu Boden fiel. Als er erwachte, sah er Fleur über sich und ein starkes Gefühl der Liebe durchfuhr ihn. Alles andere wurde in diesem Augenblick unwichtig für ihn.  
  
Fleur sah Bill tief in die Augen. Jetzt hatte sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht. Er würde sie nie mehr verlassen können.  
  
Bill beschloss den dämlichen Pfeil Harry wieder zurückzuschicken. Er hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu tun, als irgendwelche Pfeile zu untersuchen. Er schrieb ihm einen Brief, der ziemlich verschmiert war, da Fleur gerade eine Massage ihrer Art an ihm vornahm. Die Stelle, die sie mit ihrem Mund bearbeitete, genoss dies sehr...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von seiner Eule geweckt, die ihm zärtlich am Ohr knabberte.  
  
"Guten morgen Hedwig!", gähnte er.  
  
"Wieso bist du denn schon wieder da?" Er wickelte das Päckchen ab und las den Brief:  
  
Ich hab keinen Bock deinen dummen Pfeil zu untersuchen!  
Ich hab mit Fleur zu tun!!!  
LASST UNS IN RUHE!!!  
Ach ja, sag Ron, er soll sich auch ne Freundin anschaffen,  
das ist geil!!!  
  
Harry war so geschockt, dass er den Brief noch ganze vier Mal lesen musste. Wieso reagierte Bill so merkwürdig? Das war doch gar nicht seine Art. Er wollte zu Ron gehen und diesen um Rat fragen; schließlich war Bill sein Bruder. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Ron im Moment nicht ansprechbar war.  
  
Er beschloss statt dessen zu Hermine zu gehen. Immerhin hatte sie die Idee gehabt, Bill einen der Pfeile zu schicken. Beim Frühstück setzte er sich etwas abseits mit Hermine zusammen, während Ron Arm in Arm mit Draco in die Große Halle schlenderte.  
  
"Also", begann Harry, "eben kam Bills Antwort an-"  
  
"Und, was schreibt er?", unterbrach ihn Hermine aufgeregt.  
  
"Er hat geschrieben, dass er keinen Bock habe, den Pfeil zu untersuchen, da er mit Fleur zu tun habe. Was kann das bedeuten?"  
  
"Mmh, vielleicht... Ja, das könnte sein. Hör zu, das ist jetzt nur meine Theorie, eventuell hat Fleur den Pfeil benutzt, um damit zu bewirken, dass Bill sich in sie verliebt. Was bildet die sich nur ein?", brauste Hermine plötzlich auf.  
  
"Stehst du auf Bill, oder was?"  
  
"Naja, ich bin letztens zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Bill keine schlechte Partie wäre...", meinte sie zwinkernd.  
  
"Aber jetzt, da diese kleine Schlampe Fleur ihn sich gefügig gemacht hat, muss man etwas tun!", fügte sie hinzu.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, dass Bill etwas zu alt für dich ist?", fragte Harry leicht irritiert.  
  
"Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wir müssen etwas tun! Gib mir einen Tag. In der Zeit werde ich mir überlegen, wie wir als nächstes vorgehen müssen."  
  
"Du bist ein Schatz Hermine!"  
  
Den restlichen Tag über war Harry ziemlich alleine. Ron war die ganze Zeit mit Malfoy beschäftigt.  
  
Pandora: Ich bin übrigens immer noch beleidigt...  
  
mrsgaladriel: Ok, du bist klasse und mindestens so genial wie meine Wenigkeit  
  
Pandora: Wenn du es sagst.  
  
mrsgaladriel: Na toll, jetzt gibt es schon den zweiten Fall. Warum ausgerechnet Bill und Fleur?  
  
Pandora: Tu doch nicht so, als ob ich etwas dafür könnte.  
  
Mrsgaladriel: Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Aber wir werden ja sehen, ob unsere tapfere  
Kleine Hermy etwas gegen die mächtigen Reliquien des Amor ausrichten kann...  
  
Pandora: rofl 


	16. McGonagall dreht durch

16.Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten Tag war Hermine überhaupt nicht mehr ansprechbar. Ganz untypisch für sie, passte sie nicht einmal im Unterricht auf. Die ganze Zeit las sie unter dem Tisch stark verkleinerte Bücher, die ihnen bei der Lösung ihres Problems helfen sollten.  
  
Anscheinend verschlimmerte sich die Wirkung der Pfeile von Tag zu Tag: jetzt züngelten Ron und Draco schon im Unterricht, aber keiner der Lehrer beachtete sie noch. Alle taten so, als wären die beiden unsichtbar, sogar Snape, weil sie sich nicht zu helfen wussten.  
  
Und niemand kannte die Ursache- außer "Potter! Mr.Potter, Mrs. Granger, sie bleiben hier!" Das war McGonagall.  
  
"Ja Professor?", fragte Hermine beflissen.  
  
"Haben sie eine Ahnung...Kennen sie die Ursache dieser...dieser Teufelei? Das ist doch nicht mehr normal. Nicht, das ich etwas gegen...ähm, Schwule hätte, aber das geht doch zu weit! Sie haben doch sicher etwas damit zu tun. Immerhin ist Mr. Weasley ihr bester Freund", sagte McGonagall.  
  
"Ähm, ja, Professor, um ehrlich zu sein-", begann Hermine, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen: "Professor, ich besitze die Ursache. Ich werde sie kurz holen!"  
  
Damit lief er hinaus und legte kurze Zeit später vorsichtig einen der goldenen Pfeile auf das Pult, vergaß aber seine Lehrerin zu ermahnen, acht zu geben, nicht die Pfeilspitze zu berühren und schon war es geschehen: Professor MacGonagall sah Herzchen und Sterne und- "Harry. Die ganzen Jahre war ich verblendet! Du bist der einzige für mich! Komm her!"  
  
Sie sprang vom Pult auf und rannte, wie wahnsinnig, auf Harry zu, der wie erstarrt dastand. Er bemerkte erst viel zu spät, dass er hätte losrennen sollen; denn jetzt fand er sich in den Armen seiner Lehrerin wieder.  
  
Hermine starrte McGonagall und Harry irritiert an. In dem Augenblick erschien Snape in der Tür, der ebenfalls schockiert die Szene registrierte.  
  
"Professor, was tun sie da?"  
  
"Lassen sie mich in Ruhe! Harry gehört mir!", kreischte McGonagall hysterisch.  
  
"Was haben sie mit ihr angestellt?", fragte Snape an Hermine und Harry gewand.  
  
"Nun ja...", druckste Harry, während er versuchte, sich von der Professorin zu lösen.  
  
Snape funkelte wütend in die Runde und fauchte: "Ja? Ich höre?"  
  
"Sie, ich meine Professor McGonagall, hat sich an einem der Pfeile, den 'Pfeilen des Amor', gestochen", sagte Hermine.  
  
"Ach Blödsinn! Verkaufen sie mich doch nicht für dumm. Die gibt es doch gar ni-", begann Snape, doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Bericht des Forschers. Hatte Francoise- äh Professor Delacour- diese Informationen doch in ihren Unterricht eingebunden? Nein, da war doch-  
  
"Potter! Was haben sie an dem Tag gehört, an dem sie mich und Professor Delacour belauscht haben? Sie wissen schon, als sie den Gang schrubben mussten!", bellte Snape.  
  
Jetzt musste Harry es wohl oder übel zugeben: "Ich habe sie von den 'Pfeilen des Amor' sprechen hören. Alles. Ich habe es Malfoy erzählt, der mich dann überredete sie zu besorgen..." Harry berichtete die ganze Geschichte, während Hermine Professor McGonagall von ihm fernhielt. Er erzählte von den drei Hindernissen, wie Malfoy ihn austrickste und wie sie zurück nach Hogwarts gelangten. In seiner Aufregung vergaß er aber von den bisherigen Opfern der Pfeile zu berichten.  
  
Auf Snapes Gesicht schlichen Ausdrücke, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten: er schwankte zwischen Belustigung, Hoffnung, Boshaftigkeit und Entsetzen. Snape dachte, dass er Francoise doch dazu bringen könnte ihn zu lieben...mit so einem Pfeil.  
  
"Potter, was ist mit dem Pfeil da?", fragte er und zeigte auf jenen, mit welchem sich Professor McGonagall gestochen hatte.  
  
"Der ist wirkungslos, Sir. Wir vermuten, dass Rons Bruder einen benutzt hat, das habe ich in meiner Erzählung ausgelassen", sagte Harry.  
  
"Besitzen sie noch mehr von diesen Pfeilen?", wollte Snape wissen. "Nein, es gibt keine mehr!", log Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Snape würde er keinen aushändigen.  
  
Severus wirbelte herum. Er war so besessen von seiner Idee, Francoise für sich zu gewinnen, dass McGonagall unwichtig wurde. Er rauschte hinaus und knallte enttäuscht die Tür zu.  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt mit McGonagall machen?", fragte Hermine, doch es war schon zu spät: Harry nahm eine der Vasen, die in den Ecken des Raumes standen und rannte auf die verwirrte Professorin zu.  
  
Hermine konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen, als Harry der Professorin die Vase auf den Kopf schleuderte.  
  
Hermine schrie: "Bist du verrückt geworden?"  
  
Die Lehrerin sackte zu Boden.  
  
Harry sah auf und meinte: "Ne, aber ich habe keinen Bock 'ne alte Schrulle an meinem Bein kleben zu haben!"  
  
"Also wirklich, als ob sie etwas dafür könnte!"  
  
Harry stierte Hermine finster an und brüllte: "JA, SAG DOCH GLEICH, DASS ICH SELBER SCHULD BIN. IHR KÖNNT MICH ALLE MAL, IMMER BIN ICH DER BLÖDE! ICH HABE KEINE LUST MEHR DARAUF!"  
  
Hermine schnaubte und schaute arrogant an die Decke, während sie schnippisch sagte: "Nun, in einigen Punkten hast du ganz recht!"  
  
Harry schrie wütend auf und legte, wie Snape zuvor, einen filmreifen Abgang hin.  
  
Hermine sah ihm verblüfft nach. Von Professor McGonagall, die langsam aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte, erklang ein leises Stöhnen. Hermine beförderte sie auf eine Trage und ließ sie zum Krankenflügel schweben. Dort klopfte sie an die Tür und verschwand; schließlich sollte Madam Pomfrey nicht denken, sie hätte ihre Lehrerin so zugerichtet.  
  
Dann machte Hermine sich auf die Suche nach Harry. Sie fand ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er heulend vor dem Kamin zusammengebrochen war. Hermine legte den Arm um Harry und sprach tröstende Worte, doch Harry schubste sie grob von sich und rannte zum Klo der maulenden Myrte.  
  
Wie kindisch, dachte sich Hermine.  
  
PandoraAluka: „Harry ist irgendwie merkwürdig..."  
  
Mrsgaladriel: „Das versuche ich dir ja schon seit Ewigkeiten klar zu machen. Unseren Lesern gefällt das wahrscheinlich nicht so doll..."  
  
PandoraAluka: „Welchen Lesern?" 


	17. Die Addoption

Disclaimer: Das übliche halt

Kapitel 17  
  
Als Harry erwachte, fand er sich im Klo der maulenden Myrte wieder. Ach ja, Myrte hatte ihn gestern ja noch getröstet. Peinlich, peinlich.  
  
Schnell begab er sich zum Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors, wo er Hermine fand, die mit einem Toast in der Hand auf ihn wartete.  
  
"Hier für dich", sagte sie. "Der Unterricht fängt gleich an."  
  
Harry nahm den Toast an und holte schnell seine Schulsachen für 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe', da Dienstag war. Der Unterricht war heute zur Abwechslung mal ganz interessant. Hagrid hatte ihnen acht Cyneus-Cyclops mitgebracht. Diese Tiere waren fast so spannend wie Hippogreife. Sie hatten einen langen Hals und einen Schwanenkopf, der jedoch mit einem großen Glubschauge und einem riesigen Mundstück versehen war. Der Körper hatte die Form eines überdimensionalen Schwanes, war aber ohne Federn und die Beine waren regelrechte Stampfer.  
  
"Man, sehen die scheiße aus!", meinte Ron.  
  
"Chrm chrm! So darfst du nicht von ihnen reden! Sie bekommen das mit und außerdem halten sie dich auch nicht grade für schön!", schimpfte Hagrid mit ihm, da er in der Nähe gestanden hatte, als Ron seinen Kommentar abgelassen hatte.  
  
"Außerdem urteile ich ja auch nicht über dein Aussehen!", fügte Hagrid hinzu. Daraufhin war Ron beleidigt und ging zu Draco, wo die beiden in heißen Küssen versanken. Hagrid schien jetzt schlecht gelaunt zu sein.  
  
"Ihr könnt mich alle mal!", nuschelte er vor sich hin.  
  
Er zeigte ihnen ziemlich lustlos, wie man mit den Schwanencyclopen umgehen musste. Draco verzog sich in Rons starke Arme, da er nicht wieder verletzt werden wollte.  
  
Schwanencyclope sind nicht besonders intelligent. Sie werden von Zauberern hauptsächlich als Lastentiere benutzt. Man muss nur in die Hände klatschen, damit sie zu einem kommen. Nach einem zweiten Klatschen knien sie sich nieder und warten darauf, beladen zu werden. Da sie nur ein Auge haben, sehen sie auch nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie immer an einer Leine geführt werden sollten. Zur Pflege dieser Wesen muss man nur darauf achten, sie gut zu füttern, da sie einen guten Appetit haben.  
  
Nach der Stunde, die Hermine als äußerst informativ erklärt hatte, bedeutete Hagrid Harry noch einen Moment hier zubleiben. Harry nickte Hermine kurz zu und ging dann zu dem Halbriesen.  
  
"Was ist denn los?"  
  
"Naja, ich wollte dich nur mal fragen, also, wie soll ich anfangen? Was ist mit Ron und Draco?"  
  
Harry dachte sich irgendwelche Lügen aus.  
  
Hagrid nickte und sagte dann: "Nun ja, eigentlich war das nicht das, was ich eigentlich fragen wollte. Wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob, nun ja, ob ich dich adoptieren darf?"  
  
Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Dachte, weil du Sirius nun auch noch verloren hast, möchtest du vielleicht wieder jemanden haben, den du als dein Elternteil ansiehst. Ich habe sogar schon mit Dumledore gesprochen. Er sagt, wenn du willst, ließe sich das machen."  
  
Harry wurde blass. Ein Jahr war es nun schon her, dass er Sirius verloren hatte. Er hatte diesen Gedanken mit der Zeit so gut wie nur möglich verdrängt. Doch nun wurde er wieder so unsanft daran erinnert, wie sein Pate ins nichts fiel und nie wieder hervor kam. Ja, er hatte ihn geliebt, mehr, als es vielleicht erlaubt war. Doch musste man ihn ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er andere Probleme hatte, daran erinnern? Überhaupt, wie kam Hagrid eigentlich auf die Idee, ihn adoptieren zu wollen? Nur weil er so alleine war, musste Harry doch nicht diese Lücke füllen. Einen Halbriesen als Vater, pah! Aber was sollte er Hagrid nun sagen?  
  
"Ich muss darüber nochmal nachdenken, ja Hagrid?"  
  
"Was gibt es denn da noch nachzudenken?"  
  
"Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich dich und deine ganzen Spinnereinen auf die Dauer nicht aushalte?", brauste Harry, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, auf. "ICH HABE KEINE LUST IMMER WIEDER AN DIE SCHEIß VERGANGENHEIT DENKEN ZU MÜSSEN. IHR KÖNNT MICH ALLE MAL!", schrie er und lief davon.  
  
Hagrid sah ihm verwirrt und verletzt hinterher. "Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen", nuschelte er traurig, als er zu seiner Hütte schlurfte.  
  
Harry rannte und rannte, bis er bemerkte, dass er vor der fetten Dame stand. "Salvador", schluchzte er und kletterte dann durch das freigegebene Portraitloch.  
  
Hermine saß am Kamin hinter einem Stapel von Büchern versteckt. Als sie sah, dass Harry hineinkam, fing sie an zu reden: "Ich suche jetzt nach einem Gegenmittel für die Pfeile. Bis jetzt habe ich noch nichts gefunden, außer der Legende selbst. Aber... Harry, was hast du denn?"  
  
Er erzählte ihr unter Heulkrämpfen, was gerade geschehen war.  
  
"Du, ich weiß, wie wir das wieder gut machen können! Wir  
  
gehen jetzt erst mal zusammen einen trinken und dann schreiben wir Hagrid was los war, ok?"  
  
Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Hermine wollte 'einen trinken gehen'? Nun ja, mit Hermine konnte ja eigentlich nichts weiter passieren und Alkohol würde sie bestimmt nicht trinken, da sie ja noch nicht mal wusste, was das war und da morgen wieder Schule war. Sie machten sich also auf zu 'Den Drei Besen'. Harry und Hermine pflanzten sich an einen etwas weiter abliegenden Tisch.  
  
Dennoch kam sogleich die Bedienung angeeilt: "Was möchten sie trinken?"  
  
"Für mich einen Whisky und was willst du Harry? Komm, ich lad dich ein!" Hermine trank Alkohol? Harry hatte sich geschworen nie wieder Schnaps zu sich zu nehmen, nach seinen letzten Erfahrungen mit Draco... Nun ja, aber er wollte auch nicht als Feigling vor Hermine dastehen, darum bestellte er, wie schon beim letzten Mal, einen Wodka Martini.  
  
Hermine sah ihn, genau wie Darco einst, verblüfft an und sagte dann leicht besorgt: "Harry, du sollst deinen Kummer doch nicht mit Alkohol vertuschen! Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer!"  
  
"Ich mach, was ich will!", brüllte Harry nun los und alle starrten zu ihnen. "Nun ja, vielleicht ist es ja doch nicht ganz so schlecht...", meinte Hermine beschwichtigend.  
  
Die Kellnerin kam mit den Getränken.  
  
"Seit wann trinkst du denn Alkohol? Du wusstest doch letztens nicht einmal, was das ist."  
  
"Nun, in den Weihnachtsferien habe ich mich mal umgehört und dann auch welchen probiert. So bin ich dann auf den Geschmack gekommen...", nuschelte Hermine und nahm einen tiefen Schluck von dem Whisky.  
  
Harry sah sie entgeistert an: "Wie 'auf den Geschmack gekommen'?"  
  
"Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein, mein Muggel-Freund hat mich verlassen und ich habe in einem Buch gelesen, das man mit Schnaps seinen Kummer weg tuschen kann. Da habe ich es halt ausprobiert und es schmeckte irgendwie delikat."  
  
Nun war Harry an der Reihe, seinen Wodka zu trinken. Er starrte das Glas an. Dann griff er danach und schüttete es hinunter. Seine Kehle brannte. Doch als es nach ein paar Sekunden aufhörte zu brennen, hinterließ der Wodka Martini einen angenehmen Nachgeschmack. Langsam vernebelten sich seine Sinne.  
  
"Noch einen!", grölte er der Kellnerin zu.  
  
"Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.  
  
"Natürlisch!", lallte er. Oh nein, er lallte! Was würde nur als nächstes geschehen?  
  
Doch da kam schon Madame Rosmerta mit seinem nächsten Wodka und obwohl sie ihn misstrauisch beäugte, sagte sie nichts, doch als sie sich wieder umdrehte und zum Tresen wackelte, hörte er sie sowas wie "Diese verkommene Jugend von heute..." murmeln.  
  
Ihm doch egal. Merkwürdiger Weise war ihm gerade alles egal. Er kippte sich den nächsten Wodka in den Rachen und daraufhin folgte ein Weiterer und noch Einer und der Nächste...bis er irgendwann bei fünf Gläsern angelangt war. Irgendwie war er von einem inneren Frieden erfüllt, in dem sich jedoch gerade das nicht zu leugnende Gefühl von Übelkeit mischte. Er war es eben doch nicht gewohnt. Auch egal! Harry wischte sich über die Augen, weil Hermine auf einmal zwei Köpfe hatte, doch es wurde nicht besser und plötzlich verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen, dann wurde es schwarz. Harry verschloss verkrampft die Augen und sein Kopf knallte auf die Tischplatte. Er war in seinem Rausch einfach eingeschlafen!  
  
Hermine wusste nicht so recht, was sie nun tun sollte, sie hatte inzwischen auch schon drei Whiskys getrunken und war nun nicht mehr ganz hell im Kopf.  
  
Sie stupste Harry an: "Harry? Lebst du noch?" Er rührte sich nicht. Er schlief tief und fest. "HARRY! ICH HAB WAS GESAGT! HÖRST DU SCHLECHT?", grölte Hermine, die anscheinend nicht mehr verarbeiten konnte, dass Harry gar keine Chance hatte, sie zu hören, geschweige denn sie zu verstehen.  
  
Alle Leute in dem vollgestopften Pub drehten ruckartig ihre Köpfe zu dem Tisch von Harry und Hermine um. Darunter auch Mitschüler und Lehrer. Aber auch das schien Hermine keineswegs zu registrieren, und wenn doch, dann störte sie sich nicht daran; denn sie grölte einfach weiter: "HARRY! HAAARY! SACH MA, BIST DU VOLL BESOFFEN, ODA WAAA...WAsss...WASCH? ACH, DU BLÖDMANN!"  
  
Sie zog seinen Kopf hoch und schob seine Augenlieder hoch, dann schnaubte sie wütend und ließ seinen Kopf abermals auf die Tischplatte knallen.  
  
Auch sie hatte schon mehr Alkohol zu sich genommen, als normal gewesen wäre und auch ihre Augenlieder waren nur noch halb geöffnet. Sie brauchte vier Anläufe, um von ihrem Stuhl hochzukommen, dann torkelte sie zu Harry, riss ihn brutal auf die Füße und schleifte ihn dann, Abschiedsgrüße lallend, aus der Tür. Harry war nun wieder halbwach, schaffte es sich aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien und stürmte dann, mit dem Kopf nach vorne, nach Hogwarts.  
  
Stolpernd kam er dort an: "Hm, hier war ich doch schon mal, oder?", fragte er sich selbst.  
  
"Ja, kommt mir auch bekannt vor!", nuschelte Hermine hinter ihm. "Oh, dich kenn ich doch? Hermy? Wo kommst du denn her?"  
  
"Ach, weischt du nich meha, wir warn doch eben im Dorf, Hog...Hog...Hogsmead oder so un da ha...ham wir uns was reingezogen, weischtu?"  
  
"Ja, WODKA! Hehehe! So, ich bin jetzt müde, da oben is irgendwo mein Bett. Ich such es ma!"  
  
"Ich komm mit!", gurgelte Hermine.  
  
Den Brief für Hagrid schrieben sie natürlich nicht mehr...

Mrsgaladriel: „Ob die beiden jemals wieder aus diesen Alkohol-Exzessen ausbrechen können?"  
  
PandoraAluka: „Ich denke, das werden wir frühestens im nächsten Kapitel erfahren... 


	18. Erkenntnis

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst ja, worum es geht...

18.Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry in seinem Bett. Die Sonne stand schon hoch und als er zur Uhr blickte, bemerkte er, dass es schon 14 Uhr war. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Er drehte sich ein wenig und bemerkte, dass Hermine halb auf ihm lag. Mein Gott, was war gestern Abend bloß geschehen? Hatten sie etwa...? Nein, wohl eher nicht. Das konnte gar nicht sein.  
  
Stöhnend erwachte Hermy auf ihm, stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und versuchte ebenfalls sich zu bewegen. "Harry, was machst du denn hier? RAUS!" "Aber...das ist doch mein Bett!", stöhnte Harry.  
  
Hermine gab ihm einen Tritt mit dem Fuß und schmiss ihn aus dem Bett. "Hau ab!"  
  
Harry gaffte sie entgeistert an. Raffte sich dann aber ein paar Sachen zusammen und kroch ins Bad.  
  
Welche Pferde haben mich da nur geritten?, dachte Hermine. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich gar nicht gut. Außerdem war ihr übel. Ein Glück, dass man ab dem sechsten Schuljahr ein Einzelzimmer haben konnte und Harry hatte eines, wie sie glücklich feststellte.  
  
Harry sah sich müde im Spiegel an: seine Augen waren nun mehr Schlitze. Außerdem hatte er tiefe Furchen unter den Augen. Er fühlte sich elend und sein Kopf drohte zu zerspringen. Ihm war so übel, dass er zum Klo rennen musste, um sich zu übergeben. Danach schüttete er sich Wasser ins Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne, um den schlechten Geschmack aus dem Mund zu verbannen. Plötzlich überkam ihn eine ungeheure Wut. Aber nicht etwa, weil er und Hermine sich so einfältig betrunken hatten, sondern schlicht und einfach aus dem Grund, dass Hermine sein Bett beschlagnahmte. So eine Frechheit! Das war sein Bett, und nur seines allein!  
  
Harry stampfte zurück in sein Zimmer, packte die inzwischen wieder eingedöste Hermine grob am Arm und schleifte sie zur Tür. Auf dem Treppenabsatz ließ er sie fallen, ging zufrieden zurück in sein Zimmer, knallte die Tür zu und verschloss sie magisch. Dann legte er sich Hände reibend wieder hin. Hunger hatte er keinen, dazu war ihm viel zu übel.  
  
Die Lehrer vermissten die beiden heute gar nicht, da eigentlich jeder von ihnen mitbekommen hatte, was gestern Abend los gewesen war. Sie hatten beschlossen, das zu ignorieren.  
  
Hermine kugelte die Treppe herunter und blieb mit einem schmerzhaften Aufprall unten liegen. Kurz schloss sie zur Besinnung die Augen, sammelte ihre gesamten Kräfte und sprang mit einem Satz auf. Dann stürmte sie die Stufen wieder hinauf und hämmerte mit beiden Fäusten gegen Harrys Tür: "Harry, lass mich rein! HARRY, verdammt noch mal, mach die Tür auf! Das hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet. Ich kann doch so nicht zu den anderen in den Schlafsaal gehen!", brüllte sie.  
  
Doch Harry schlief tief und fest. Irgendwann dröhnte Hermines Kopf, ihre Fäuste schmerzten und sie fühlte sich elend. Sie gab sich geschlagen, für das Erste.  
  
Harry erwachte am Abend mit knurrendem Magen und höllischen Kopfschmerzen. Schlapp griff er nach seiner Brille, doch er erfasste etwas anderes: ein Stück von dem Heilkraut gegen Kopfschmerzen. Dobby war wieder hier gewesen. Er kaute das Kraut vergnügt und stellte glücklich fest, dass seine Kopfschmerzen langsam verblassten. Er stand auf, machte sich ein wenig zu recht und begab sich dann auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, um dort Abendbrot zu essen.  
  
Doch als er die Tür öffnete, lag Hermine auf der Fußmatte und schlief. Harry stupste sie mit dem Fuß an. Sie gurgelte etwas und erwachte.  
  
"Auf meinem Nachttisch liegt noch etwas von dem Anti-Kopfschmerzenkraut. Du kannst es dir nehmen."  
  
Hermine kroch auf allen Vieren in Harrys Zimmer. Harry hingegen stürmte hinunter in die Große Halle, wo man sich bereits über alle möglichen Speisen hermachte. Irgendwann kam auch Hermine hereingeschneit und alles begann zu tuscheln. Scheinbar war IHR Fehlen, im Gegensatz zu Harry's, nicht unbemerkt geblieben und es wurden schon abenteuerliche Geschichten darüber erfunden.  
  
Sie setzte sich schnell neben Harry nuschelte ein "Dankeschön", bevor sie anfing sich über das Essen herzumachen.  
  
Sie wusste nicht mehr, warum sie vor Harrys Tür und nicht in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte. Alles woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie abends mit Harry in 'Den Drei Besen' gewesen war. Sie hatte Alkohol getrunken. Sie hatte gegen ihre Prinzipien verstoßen! Nie wieder würde sie so etwas zulassen!  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen beide wieder in ihre Betten. Sie hatten eine Menge Schlaf nachzuholen.  
  
Sie trafen sich erst am nächsten Tag bei 'Verwandlung' wieder. McGonagall musste vertreten werden, da sie nicht fähig war zu unterrichten. Sie wollte zu Harry. Das wurde jedoch streng geheim gehalten, da sonst zu viele Gerüchte entstanden wären. Doch da diese Tatsache geheim gehalten wurde, kam man auch nicht dazu, den Übeltäter, der die arme Professorin so zugerichtet hatte, zu suchen.  
  
In 'Kräuterkunde' begannen sie nun endlich mit den Mammut-Kakteen. Harry arbeitete zusammen mit Hermine. Sie mussten die kleinen Kakteen zu riesigen Bäumen heran züchten. Mammut-Kakteen wachsen recht schnell und erreichen eine Höhe von 20 Metern. Die Länge ihrer Stachel beträgt höchstens 50 Zentimeter. Wenn man Glück hat sind sie so stabil, dass man an ihnen hochklettern kann. An den Spitzen wachsen große saftige Früchte, aus denen viele köstliche Säfte gemacht werden.  
  
Draco und Ron neckten sich gegenseitig ein bisschen, indem sie sich mit den noch kleinen Stacheln pieksten.  
  
Nach der Schule schrieb Hermine die eingravierten Wörter von einem der Pfeile ab. Sie war sich sicher, dass es alte, nein uralte Runen sein müssten. Die Wörter wollte sie zu ihrem Runenlehrer bringen. Vielleicht könnte er sie entziffern...

  
  
PandoraAluka: „Es scheint, als hätte Hermine eine Idee, wie man den bann der Pfeile auflösen könnte, oder?"  
  
Mrsgaladriel: „Ja, sie ist halt ein sehr schlaues Mädchen, genau wie wir nicht wahr?"  
  
PandoraAluka: „Das würde ich so zwar nicht sagen, aber wir werden ja sehen.


	19. Von Liebhabern und Liebesspielen

19.Kapitel  
  
Snape musste einen Pfeil bekommen! Doch wie sollte er das anstellen? Von Potter würde er keinen bekommen. Laut dessen Aussage hatte er ja auch keine mehr. Er musste sich einen vertrauenswürdigen Schüler suchen. Natürlich, Malfoy! Auch wenn der zur Zeit etwas neben der Spur lag. Er machte halt seine ersten gleichgeschlechtlichen Erfahrungen, so wie er früher auch...Doch musste das mit diesem Weasley sein? Nun ja, es ließ sich ja nicht ändern.  
  
(Harry hatte Snape vor Aufregung einst nichts von der Sache zwischen Ron und Draco erzählt, daher konnte dieser nicht wissen, dass deren Liebe nicht auf sexuellem Interesse basierte.)  
  
Morgen würde er sich ihn vorknöpfen. Malfoy musste ihm helfen! Und wenn er erst mal wusste, wer die anderen Pfeile besaß, würde er sie auch bald schon in den Händen halten und dann könnte er Francoise zu seinem Eigentum machen...  
  
Der Freitag war schneller vorbei, als ihnen lieb war. Hermine machte sich mit Harry auf zu ihrem Runenlehrer, um ihn um eine Übersetzung zu bitten. Auf dem Weg erläuterte sie Harry ihren Plan.  
  
"Das ist gut! Vielleicht bringt uns das endlich weiter. McGonagall ist total abgedreht!", pflichtete ihr Harry bei.  
  
Der Lehrer guckte etwas verdaddert, als er die Wörter vor sich sah: "Mrs. Granger, woher haben sie diese Zeichen?"  
  
"Aus einem Buch, indem es um die Anwendung alter Schriften ging."  
  
"Sehr interessant! Es ist recht schwer, doch ich werde versuchen, die Wörter zu entschlüsseln. Geben sie mir einen Tag Zeit!"  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen fing Snape Malfoy und Ron ab. "Ich habe etwas mit ihnen zu bereden, Mr. Malfoy", zischte er.  
  
"Ron, wir treffen uns später auf dem Jungen-Klo, okay?", sagte Draco halb im gehen.  
  
Ron guckte etwas traurig, nickte dann aber und warf Draco einen Luftkuss zu. Snape führte Draco in die Kerker, platzierte ihn auf einem Stuhl und setzte sich an sein Pult.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, da gibt es etwas, das ich zu besitzen wünsche. Sie werden mir helfen, es zu beschaffen! Wo sind die anderen 'Pfeile des Amor'?"  
  
Draco schaute leicht verwirrt. Snape bemerkte dies und sagte: "Potter hat mich bereits über ihren Fund in der 'Grotte des Vergessens' unterrichtet. Los sagen sie schon!"  
  
Draco fragte sich, warum Harry es Snape erzählt hatte antwortete aber dann: "Wenn er ihnen die Geschichte erzählt hat, müssten sie wissen, dass ich die anderen Pfeile besitze."  
  
"Darüber hat der kleine Wicht nicht ein Wort verloren. Er sagte es gäbe keine mehr. Kleiner Lügner! Aber...wo sind ihre Pfeile?"  
  
Draco zog eine Reliquie aus der Tasche. "Ich habe meine zwei immer dabei."  
  
"Wo befinden sich die anderen zwei?", drängte Snape.  
  
"Nun, zwei sind verbraucht, soweit ich weiß und die zwei anderen müsste Potter noch besitzen."  
  
"Das gibt es doch nicht. Diesem Lügner werde ich irgendwann noch von der Schule schmeißen! Dafür werde ich schon sorgen. Aber nicht jetzt. Sie werden mir helfen, Potter einen der Pfeile zu entlocken!"  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig. Sie können einen von mir haben. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr. Ich bin glücklich!", lächelte Draco und reichte ihm einen Pfeil.  
  
"Sie wissen, wie er funktioniert?", versicherte sich Malfoy. "Natürlich, natürlich. Gehen sie nun! Ich brauche jetzt Ruhe!", befahl Snape. Draco funkelte ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln an und machte sich auf, Ron zu treffen.  
  
"Wann hast du Ron das letzte Mal gesehen?", fragte Hermine Harry hinter ihrem Hausaufgabenberg.  
  
"Vorhin. Er sah geknickt aus. Draco war ausnahmsweise mal nicht bei ihm. Ich glaube, das war auf dem Jungen-Klo, als ich ihn gesehen habe."  
  
"Aha", sagte Hermine resigniert.  
  
"Hey Ron!", hauchte Draco, als er auf ihn zukam.  
  
"Hey du!"  
  
"Lass uns zu mir gehen", sagte Draco, trat hinter Ron und begann ihn zu massieren.  
  
"Aber, das dürfen wir doch gar nicht", nuschelte Ron schwach.  
  
"Oh doch. Ich bin Schulsprecher, Ronny-Maus", flüsterte Draco ihm ins Ohr.  
  
Sie fanden sich auf Dracos Bett wieder, welcher Ron mit Küssen überschüttete.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Draco, irgendetwas wehrt sich in mir gegen das hier!", hauchte Ron erstickt.  
  
"Ach Ron, ich liebe dich, das weißt du doch"  
  
"Ja schon-".  
  
Weiter kam er nicht; denn Darco hatte ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss gegeben. Nun gaben sich beide voll und ganz ihren Gefühlen hin...  
  
Crabbe und Goyle hörten ersticktes Stöhnen aus Dracos Zimmer.  
  
"Wat is dat?", fragte Goyle schmatzend.  
  
Er futterte Sahnetorte, die im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gebunkert wurde.  
  
"Vielleicht is Draco in Gefahr?"  
  
"Ach Blödsinn, der doch nich!"  
  
"Ich schau lieber ma nach", gurgelte Goyle.  
  
Er stand auf und schlurfte zu Dracos Tür. Langsam öffnete er sie und sah Draco und ja, Ron? Und beide machten etwas, dass ihm unerklärlich war. Goyle wurde rot, knallte die Tür zu und setzte sich schnell wieder neben Crabbe.  
  
"Und, wat is?", fragte dieser amüsiert über seinen Kumpel.  
  
"Schau...schau durch's Schlüsselloch. dat is ja widerlich!"  
  
Crabbe tat das und drei Sekunden später saß er, genauso rot wie Goyle zuvor, wieder neben ihm auf dem Sofa.  
  
"Du hattest recht..."  
  
Währendessen im Zimmer: was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, einfach hier hereinzuplatzen? Wie wenig Hirn besaß Goyle eigentlich? Dafür würde er noch büßen müssen. Aber jetzt wollte er nur noch mit Ron zusammen sein, ihn spüren, ihn lieben. Denn es fühlte sich schön an.  
  
Ron dachte ähnliches, doch im Gegensatz zu Draco, war es ihm sehr peinlich, dass er beim Ausleben seiner Gefühle erwischt worden war. Goyle würde das überall verbreiten. Andererseits war es schön Draco so nah bei sich zu haben. Er liebte ihn und nun noch mehr. Dennoch bestand das Gefühl, bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden zu sein.  
  
"Aber, Draco Schatz?"  
  
"Was denn Ronny-Mäuschen?"  
  
"Wir werden es, ähm... Goyle, das war doch Goyle, oder? Heimzahlen, nicht wahr?", fragte Ron mit verärgerter Babystimme.  
  
"Aber klar doch! Niemand platzt ungerufen einfach so in unsere Liebesspiele!", erwiderte Draco.  
  
"Ich will es ihm aber JETZT heimzahlen!"  
  
"Lass mich das machen, Schätzchen", sagte Draco und schlich zur Tür.  
  
Er blickte durchs Schlüsselloch.  
  
"Da sitzen Crabbe und Goyle! Na wartet!"  
  
Draco legte sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte.  
  
"Du hattest recht...", sagte Crabbe gerade.  
  
Draco runzelte die Stirn und riss mit einem Ruck die Tür auf.  
  
"WAS MACHT IHR NOCH HIER?!", brüllte er splitternackt. Das war ihm keinesfalls peinlich. Er war stolz auf das, was er hatte.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle sahen erschrocken auf und- nachdem sie seine Worte begriffen hatten- nahmen sie die Beine in die Hand und suchten das Weite. Draco schickte ihnen noch ein paar Flüche hinterher.  
  
"Später...ihr werdet noch bekommen, was ihr verdient...", grummelte er in seinen imaginären Bart und legte sich zurück zu Ron ins Bett.

  
  
PandoraAluka: „Au weiha! Eine Katastrophe jagt die nächste. Ob es jemals ein gutes Ende geben wird?"  
  
Mrsgaladriel: „ Man sollte Hogwarts in ‚die Schule für Katastrophen jeglicher Arten' umtaufen."


	20. Katastrophen Hogwarts

20. Kapitel  
  
Einen Tag später –Samstag- beim Frühstück: „Professor Delacour, hätten sie Lust den heutigen Tag mit mir zu verbringen?"  
  
„Nun ja, isch-"  
  
„Das ist schön. Wir treffen uns dann um zehn Uhr vor ihrem Büro. Ich werde sie abholen."  
  
Damit verließ er schnellen Schrittes und mit wehendem Umhang die Große Halle.  
  
Kurz vor zehn: Snape ging aufgeregt auf das Büro der werten Professorin zu, einen der berühmten Pfeile in der Hand haltend. Um Punkt zehn Uhr öffnete sich die Tür und eine sehr hübsch gekleidete Miss Delacour trat hinaus.  
  
Professor Snape täuschte einen Handkuss vor und wollte sie mit dem 'Pfeil des Amor' stechen, doch er glitt ab und noch bevor er einen Schmerzeslaut von sich geben konnte, sah er Sterne und Engel. Es war wunderbar. Als sich nach einigen Sekunden der rosa Schleier vor seinen Augen lichtete, sah er die einzig Wahre vor sich: sie war noch schöner, als jemals zuvor.  
  
„Profressor?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
Snape benutzte ohne darum gebeten zu haben die persönliche Anrede: „Ja Francoise, ich liebe dich auch!"  
  
Dann zerrte er sie fort vom Büro und die zwei verbrachten einen mehr oder weniger wunderbaren Tag in Hogsmeade.  
  
Am Abend fanden sie sich auf dem Astronomieturm wieder: „Oh, sieh nur Francoise, die Sterne...", hauchte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. Doch als er sie diesen einen unachtsamen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen hatte, war sie verschwunden.  
  
„Aber...wieso?", fragte Snape unglücklich die Nacht.  
  
Da er keine Antwort bekam, stieg er enttäuscht die Treppen zu den kalten und dunklen Kerkern hinab und fragte sich gerade, was zum Teufel er falsch gemacht hatte, als ihm Malfoy und Ron über den Weg liefen. In seinem Liebeswahn zog er Ron keine Punkte ab, sondern lächelte die beiden freundlich an. Noch dazu drückte er Draco den Pfeil, der noch eine Wirkung verbarg, wortlos in die Hand und verschwand.  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, steckte den Pfeil ein und wandte sich wieder Ron zu.  
  
Draco wusste mit den Pfeilen auch nichts weiter anzufangen. Den Wunsch nach Macht hatte er mit seiner Liebe zu Ron schon längst begraben. Also fahndete er nach vertrauenswürdigen Personen, denen er einen Pfeil vermachen konnte.  
  
Pansy Parkinson war vollkommen begeistert von der Idee, ihren Schwarm an sich zu binden und so schenkte Draco ihr den Pfeil.  
  
Draco und Ron verbrachten jede freie Minute miteinander und die Lehrer begannen sich immer mehr über die mysteriösen Liebesfälle zu wundern.  
  
Snape besuchte Francoise immer nach der Schule und gab ihr dann mit verträumten Blick einen Strauß roter Rosen. Professor Delacour hingegen, wusste sich nicht gegen ihren Liebhaber zu wehren, obwohl sie es gerne getan hätte. Ihr war die ganze Angelegenheit äußerst peinlich.  
  
McGonagall musste in ihr Büro gesperrt werden, da sie immer den Wunsch verspürte, zu Harry zu gehen. Ja, sie sprach sogar von wüsten Verführungen. Letztendlich musste sie wieder in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden, da ihre Verletzung am Kopf nicht heilen wollte.  
  
Ein Gerücht ging um, dass Professor Delacours Tochter Fleur sich mit Bill Weasley verheiraten wollte. Dies wäre nicht allzu verwunderlich gewesen, wenn Bill nicht schon eine feste Freundin gehabt hätte.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle hatten das Sprechen verlernt, wie es schien. Natürlich sprachen sie generell nicht besonders viel, aber nun gaben sie nicht mal mehr ein hungriges Knurren von sich. Die Wahrheit war nämlich, dass Draco ihnen einen äußerst schmerzhaften Schweige-Zauber auferlegt hatte.  
  
Zu allem Unglück bahnte sich auch noch die nächste Katastrophe an: Pansy lief aufgeregt den Gang entlang. Ihr Ziel war Montague, ihre neue Flamme. Sie passte nicht auf, wo sie hintrat und stieß prompt mit dem Schulleiter zusammen und wie sollte es auch anders sein? Natürlich stach sie sich mit einem der Pfeile, den sie in der Hand gehalten hatte und mit dem sie eigentlich Montague an sich binden wollte.  
  
Als Pansy aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte, sah sie vor sich einen Engel, mit langem weißen Bart, umgeben von einer strahlenden Aura- Dumbledore.  
  
„Oh du göttlicher Weiser, nimm mich zu dir, ich schenke dir meine vollkommene Liebe!", flüsterte sie ergeben.  
  
„Chrm chrm, Mrs. Parkinson, ich glaube, sie haben Fieber. Gehen sie zu Madam Pomfrey."  
  
„Nun ja, mein Engel, ich habe dich endlich gefunden. Da kann man schon von Fieber sprechen, Liebesfieber!"  
  
Dumbledore packte sie und schüttelte sie kräftig. Sämtliche Sachen fielen von ihr: Taschentücher, Stifte, Briefe und ein goldener Pfeil. Dumbledore setzte sie nun sanft ab und hob den Pfeil auf. Er betrachtete ihn eingehend, während Pansy Albus musterte.  
  
Er sah ja so gut aus, und er strahlte etwas unglaublich anziehendes aus.  
  
Albus Dumbledore hingegen entdeckte verborgene Schriftzeichen auf der einen Seite des Pfeils. Er konnte sie nicht entziffern, doch ihm kam die Idee, ihn Arnold McFladdey, dem Runenlehrer von Hogwarts zu zeigen. Aber erst musste er dieses verwirrte Mädchen hier in den Krankenflügel schaffen.  
  
Als das erledigt war, lief er zu McFladdeys Büro. Er klopfte.  
  
"Herein!", kam es nach einiger Zeit leise aus dem Inneren des Raumes.  
  
Als Dumbledore eintrat, sah er McFladdey konzentriert über einem alten Runenbuch sitzen, welches er anscheinend mit einem Zettel verglich.  
  
"Chrm chrm", räusperte sich Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, Verzeihung Albus, aber ich bin gerade sehr beschäftigt. Ich habe hier einen sehr interessanten Übersetzungsfall."  
  
"Das trifft sich gut; denn ich habe hier noch eine Aufgabe für sie. Diesen Pfeil hier", Dumbledore trat an das Pult, "habe ich eben bei Mrs. Parkinson gefunden."  
  
McFladdey nahm den Pfeil. "Oh!", rief er aus. "Das ist ja interessant!"  
  
Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. "Ah, auf dem Pfeil sind die gleichen Zeichen, wie hier auf dem Zettel. Die kleine Mrs. Granger muss auch so einen Pfeil besitzen. Ich werde weiter forschen. Wenn ich etwas herausfinde, werde ich sie informieren."  
  
"Granger? Was hat sie gesagt, als sie fragten, woher der Pfeil kam? Sie haben doch gefragt, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich habe ich sie gefragt. Das liegt im Geist eines Forschers. Sie sagte, sie habe es aus einem Buch für die 'Anwendung alter Schriften'"  
  
"Aha. Nun gut. Haben sie schon etwas entziffern können?"  
  
"Bis jetzt konnte ich nur ein Wort entziffern. Es lautet 'durch'. Aber ich werde dran bleiben. Dürfte ich sie nun bitten zu gehen?!"  
  
Dumbledore gab sich zufrieden- für das erste. Jetzt wollte er Miss Granger eine Falle stellen. Er begab sich zu den Gryffindors.  
  
"Ist Mrs. Granger hier irgendwo?"  
  
"Hier bin ich, Professor Dumbledore!", machte sie auf sich aufmerksam.  
  
"Woher haben sie diesen goldenen Pfeil?"  
  
"Was? Woher wissen sie... ich meine, ich weiß von nichts. Oh Mist. Aber ich besitze sie nicht! Die sind von ... jemand anderem", rettete sich Hermine.  
  
"Von wem?", drängte Dumbledore. "Ich... ich darf es nicht sagen!" Harry sah, dass Hermine sich mit Dumbledore unterhielt. Da er wissen wollte, was die beiden zu bereden hatten, beschloss er zu ihnen zu gehen.  
  
Hermine ergriff die Gelegenheit, zeigte auf Harry und sagte: "Fragen sie ihn!"  
  
"Harry, was weißt du über diese Pfeile?", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf.  
  
"Nun, also..ähm, das war so", druckste Harry herum und dann begann er schon dem dritten Lehrkörper die ganze Misere von Beginn an zu erzählen.  
  
"Tja, und jetzt hat Pansy anscheinend einen der Pfeile in die Hände bekommen und als sie gestolpert ist, muss sie sich wohl gestochen haben. Und dann hat sie sie gesehen...", endete Harry, nachdem er von dem Vorfall mit Pansy in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war.  
  
"Nun, Miss Parkinson schien dann den Gedanken zu hegen, ich sei der passende Liebhaber für sie, sagte Dumbledore schnauzend.  
  
"Hermine arbeitet an einem Gegenmittel; denn es muss eines geben."  
  
"Darüber weiß ich bereits Bescheid. McFladdey hat von ihr und nun auch von mir den Auftrag, die Buchstaben auf dem Pfeil zu übersetzen."  
  
"Hat er schon etwas herausfinden können?", fragte Hermine neugierig.  
  
"Er konnte bis jetzt nur das erste Zeichen als ein 'durch' entschlüsseln", antwortete Dumbledore monoton; denn in seinem Kopf gingen bereits andere Gedanken ihrer Wege. Er dachte nach, wie er dies alles wieder zurecht biegen könnte. Vor allem würde Voldemort von den Pfeilen angezogen werden. Er kannte die Pfeile gut. Sie hatten schon früher viel Unheil verbreitet. Immerhin war Dumbledore schon ziemlich alt und hatte somit schon vieles Früheres miterlebt.  
  
"Wir werden sehen! Einen schönen Abend noch, ihr zwei", murmelte er und verschwand.  
  
In den folgenden Tagen geschah nichts Großartiges. Pansy Parkinson musste in eine Kerkerzelle gesperrt werden. Dumbledore war dafür, dass die Öffentlichkeit nichts von den Reliquien erfahren sollte.  
  
McFladdey gelang es sogar die Schriftzeichen auf dem Pfeil zu entziffern. Die Übersetzung lautete: ‚Durch wegschließen erlangst du das Rezept.'  
  
Hermine und Dumbledore waren höchst erfreut. Hermine hatte sogar bereits eine Idee zu der Lösung des Rätsels. Wo stehen Rezepte geschrieben? Das ist es, geschrieben auf Papier, Papier ... in Büchern! Ich muss..., dachte Hermine. Sie rannte aufgeregt in die Bibliothek. Sie wusste das Dumbledore dort sein würde. Sie musste ihn von ihren Vermutungen unterrichten. Außerdem erzählte sie Dumbledore noch andere Einzelheiten, die sie über die Pfeile wusste. Der Schulleiter war äußerst erfreut davon zu hören. Er wollte nun weiter forschen und Hermine sollte sich wieder der Schule zuwenden.  
  
Hermine ging glücklich ins Bett, nachdem sie auch Harry von ihren Vermutungen erzählt hatte. Endlich hatten sie einen Schritt vorwärts machen können. In dem dunklen Tunnel kam endlich etwas Licht zum Vorschein.

  
  
PandoraAluka: „lach Der turtelnde Snape ist doch echt göttlich! Endlich kann er mal seine Gefühle ausleben, das kommt ja nicht oft vor, um besser zu sagen, nie..."  
  
Mrsgaladriel: „Aber seine Liebe wird nicht erwidert schnüff Naja, viel wichtiger ist, dass es vielleicht doch ein Happy end geben könnte, wenn Hermy sich ins Zeug legt..."


	21. Dummheit muss bestraft werden

21.Kapitel  
  
Harry wachte glücklich auf. Er hatte davon geträumt, wie er als Auror für die Beseitigung Voldemorts ausgezeichnet wurde. Das war sein Traum, schon immer gewesen. Außerdem hatte er eine Freundin gehabt, doch an deren Gesicht konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern.  
  
Nun ja, aber jetzt hatte er erst einmal Hunger. Er machte sich fertig und ging hinunter in die Große Halle. Viel Tumult herrschte hier. Hermine winkte ihn zu sich. In ihrer Hand hielt sie den Tagespropheten.  
  
„Lies das!", sagte sie entsetzt und gleichzeitig empört.  
  
_ SIND DIE AMORPFEILE ZURÜCK?  
  
Wie die Reporter des Tagesprophten gestern Nacht aus verschiedenen Quellen in Erfahrung bringen konnten, befinden sich in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, allgegenwärtig zwei brauchbare 'Pfeile des Amor'. Dieser Fund ist sehr mysteriös: zwei Hogwarts Schüler, deren Namen wir aus Sicherheitsgründen noch nicht erwähnen, machten sich an einem Abend auf die Suche nach den gesamten 'Reliquien des Amor', dabei handelt es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um ungefähr sechs der Pfeile, und wurden, entgegen aller Voraussetzungen, fündig. Der folgende Teil der Geschichte ist sehr ungewiss, doch wir wissen, dass es inzwischen einige seltsame Liebesfälle gegeben hat und die Betroffenen weg gesperrt werden mussten. Leider kennen wir die Namen dieser Personen nicht und niemand in Hogwarts war zu einer Aussage bereit.  
_  
_Die Pfeile entstanden nach einigen Angaben wahrscheinlich im Mittelalter und nachdem es einige merkwürdige Vorfälle gegeben hatte, wurden sie unter strengster Bewahrung weggeschlossen. Wer von einem Pfeil gestochen wird, verliebt sich auf das Heftigste in die Person, die er als erstes sieht. Dies hat fürchterlich Auswirkungen. Wollen wir hoffen, dass die Pfeile niemandem in die Hände fallen, der Unheil damit anzurichten weiß.  
  
Über weiteres werden wir sie selbstverständlich noch auf dem Laufenden halten!  
_  
„Sie müssen uns belauscht haben oder Schüler haben gelauscht und die Informationen gegen Geld weitergegeben. ‚Namen können aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht genannt werden'. Aus Sicherheitsgründen... pah! Die wollen doch nur nicht, dass Reporter von den anderen Zeitungen uns interviewen können!", schnaubte Hermine zornig.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Auch Dumbledore las den Tagesprophten. Jeder als ihn. Und vielen wurde augenblicklich klar, wer die mysteriösen Liebesfälle waren. Zumindest die Unerklärlichen. Auf Ron und Draco kam niemand.  
  
Doch Dumbledore machte sich Sorgen. Die Öffentlichkeit wusste nun davon, dann würde auch Voldemort schon bald von den Reliquien in Kenntnis gesetzt werden und was das bedeutete, darüber wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken. Er beschloss eine Ansage zu machen:  
  
„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Bitte macht euch nicht allzu viele Gedanken über die Geschichte im Tagespropheten. Sie ist nicht von Bedeutung. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch nicht darum, sondern um den Unterricht kümmert. Doch nicht heute! Auf diesen Schock hin, werdet ihr frei bekommen und dürft in Hogsmeade eure Freizeit verbringen. Doch dass das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird."  
  
Dumbledore hob drohend den Finger, lächelte dabei aber freundlich. Er hatte noch viel zu erledigen, Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen. Er konnte ja schließlich keinen Vergessens-Zauber über die ganze Zaubererwelt legen.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück stürmten die Schüler aus der Großen Halle und weil kein besonders gutes Wetter war, gingen die, die nicht nach Hogsmeade wollten, zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Harry und Hermine machten sich zusammen mit den anderen auf den Weg zum Dorf, da Ron scheinbar mit Draco abgehauen war.  
  
Aber als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, sahen sie- „Ron!", schrie Harry entsetzt. „Und... Malfoy?! Was zum Teufel machen die da?!"  
  
Draco und Ron lasen lauthals dem ganzen Dorf den Artikel aus dem Tagesproheten vor. Alle, die ihn noch nicht selber gelesen hatten, lauschten gespannt.  
  
„Aber.. ich glaube, dass ist das, was Dumbledore vermeiden wollte", murmelte Hermine.  
  
„... selbstverständlich auf dem Laufenden halten!", verkündete Draco gerade den letzten Satz und er und Ron stiegen vom Tisch herunter, auf dem sie gestanden hatten.  
  
„Und wer die ganze Geschichte über die wundersamen Pfeile erfahren will, folgt mir jetzt in den Pub."  
  
Draco hatte seine Chance im Mittelpunkt zu stehen gewittert und ergriffen. Harry und Hermine folgten der breiten Masse schweigend, da sie ja schließlich wissen mussten, was Draco nun verbreiten würde. Sie setzten sich unauffällig an einen abseits stehenden Tisch. Und dann begann Draco ihnen die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen und natürlich ließ er Harry, als einen Versager dastehen. Außerdem war Malfoy der Meinung, er habe die drei Rätsel allein gelöst. Am Ende waren alle höchst aufgeregt nach Hogwarts zurückgerannt. Die Story verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. So schnell, dass bereits am nächsten Tag ein neuer Bericht im Tagespropheten zu lesen war:  
  
_DIE WAHRHEIT ÜBER DIE RÜCKKEHR DER PFEILE DES AMOR  
  
Aus sicherer Quelle erfuhren wir heute wie die 'Pfeile des Amor' zurückkehren konnten. Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter machten sich im Winter auf zu der 'Grotte des Vergessens', die tief im See, der an Hogwarts angrenzt, verborgen liegt. Doch warum ausgerechnet Mr. Malfoy und Potter, die besagten Erzfeinde? Um in die Höhle gelangen zu können, werden ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor reinen Blutes benötigt. Durch Zaubersprüche gelangten sie sicher zur Höhle, in der sie drei Rätsel lösen mussten. Harry Potter konnte dabei keine sehr große Hilfe sein. Das zweite Hindernis bestand aus einer Vampirin, die Malfoy erfolgreich beseitigen konnte. Die Hüterin der Pfeile, ein 3000 Jahre altes, aber wunderschönes Wesen, konnte Draco M. überlisten und so gelangte er an die Pfeile. Potter hingegen ging leer aus. Nun ja, von nichst kommt nichts, Mr. Potter!  
_  
Dumbledore war außer sich, wie konnte Malfoy nur etwas so Unüberlegtes tun? Er hatte gestern versucht, den Redakteur vom TagesPropheten zu überzeugen, die Story ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, jedoch vergeblich. Er hatte mit Fudge gesprochen, der jedoch war nicht davon zu überzeugen, dass Gefahr bestand.  
  
Harry war traurig und auch wütend. Nun stand er einmal mehr als Versager da. Am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken oder auf der Stelle unsichtbar geworden.  
  
Hermine hingegen dachte schon weiter. Sie dachte daran, wie sie Malfoy dazu bringen konnte, dem Tagespropheten Blödsinn zu erzählen. Nachdem Hermine ihn abermals gelesen hatte, kam ihr eine Idee. Sie musste Dracos Schwachstelle ausnutzen- Ron! Da Draco nie ganz bei Sinnen war, wenn er mit Ron zusammen sein konnte, musste sie ihm nicht mal eine logische, in sich stimmige, überzeugende Falle Stellen.  
  
„Harry, was hältst du davon? Ich habe eine Idee. Wir müssen Draco nur...", und sie erzählte ihm ihren Plan.  
  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits wollte er seine Person in das rechte Licht rücken, andererseits hatte er keine Lust für so etwas zu sorgen. Doch dazu sollte es auch nie kommen...  
  
Plötzlich verfinsterte sich der Himmel draußen.  
  
„Uh, es regnet bald", murmelte Hermine.  
  
Kurze Zeit später war es stockfinster draußen. Die Fackeln waren- mit dem Kaminfeuern- die einzigen Lichtquellen im Schloss.  
  
Die Schüler gingen an dem selben Abend schon früh ins Bett. Ein eisiger Wind hielt das Schloss in seinem Bann und alle kuschelten sich in ihre warmen Decken. Auch Hermine und Harry hatten ihren Plan auf den nächsten Tag verschoben. Schon bald legte sich eine unheimliche Ruhe über Hogwarts.

  
  
Mrsgaladriel: „In Filmen passiert an solchen Stellen immer irgendetwas..."  
  
PandoraAluka: „War das eine Andeutung???"


	22. Voldemorts Sinneswandlung

22.Kapitel  
  
Um etwa 24 Uhr regte sich etwas im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors, ein sechst Klässler.  
  
Neville saß mit einem Ruck in seinem Bett und stand mit steifen Beinen auf. Die Arme ausgestreckt lief er mit geschlossenen Augen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, öffnete ein Fenster und stieg auf den Sims. Sich an einem dicken Efeustrang festhaltend, rutschte Neville langsam an der Schlossmauer hinunter. Auf den letzten vier Metern riss die Pflanze und Neville stürzte mit einem dumpfen Plumps auf den Boden, richtete sich aber sogleich wieder auf und stolperte- noch immer schlafwandelnd- direkt auf den verbotenen Wald zu.  
  
Eine ganze Zeit später war er tief in das Netz des Waldes verstrickt, als er endlich erwachte. Er hatte geträumt, dass seine Eltern ihn gerufen hatten. Er konnte sie gesund machen, mit einem goldenen Pfeil, den er merkwürdigerweise in der Hand hielt. War das jetzt tatsächlich nur ein Traum gewesen? Er sah sich suchend um. Im Traum war er in dem Krankenhaus, in dem seine Eltern lagen, gewesen, doch dies hier war eindeutig nicht eine Krankenstation, das war der verbotene Wald.  
  
Er setzte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Boden. Wie sollte er hier jemals wieder herausfinden? Als er bereits ein paar Augenblicke reglos dagesessen hatte, hörte er plötzlich, nicht weit von seinem Sitzplatz entfernt, eine merkwürdig klingende, aber dennoch eindeutig in seiner Sprache sprechende Stimme.  
  
Er schlich sich näher, bis er zu einer vom Mond beschienenen Lichtung kam. Er kroch durch den Farn, um die Stimme besser verstehen zu können.  
  
„Er wird bald hier sein...", wurde gerade geflüstert.  
  
Neville kroch ein Stück weiter und da stieß er auf einmal gegen etwas Hartes. Vorsichtig aufblickend erkannte er so etwas wie einen Altar. In zwei Metern Entfernung sah er eine Gestalt, die eine beängstigende Ähnlichkeit mit Voldemort aufwies. Aber der konnte doch gar nicht hier sein...oder?  
  
Neville hörte abermals die zischende Stimme unter der schwarzen Kapuze hervorkommen.  
  
„Komm ruhig raus mein Kleiner! Ich weiß, dass du da bist!"  
  
Neville sank das Herz in die Hose. Er sprang erschrocken auf. Er stolperte und fiel über den Altar.  
  
„Ja, mein Kleiner, ich habe dich hergelockt und nun GIB MIR DEN PFEIL!", befahl die vermummte Kreatur.  
  
Neville schien wie hypnotisiert, steuerte auf Voldemort zu und gab ihm gehorsam den Pfeil.  
  
Dieser legte die Reliquie auf den Altar und begann zu sprechen: „Vermehre dich auf dem 'Altar des Amor', bei Mondschein und gib mir noch mehr Macht."  
  
Aufeinmal brannte eine ungeheure Wut in Neville auf. Dies war die Person, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seine Eltern Krankenhaus reif gemacht wurden! In einem Anfall an Mut stürzte er sich auf die düstere Gestalt.  
  
Doch Voldemort sprang im letzten Moment zur Seite, Neville stolperte über den Altar und fühlte einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem Fuß. Noch bevor er Engel und Sterne sah, hörte er den entsetzten Aufschrei der schwarzen Person.  
  
Als Neville wieder klar sah, erblickte er das wunderbare Gesicht Voldemorts, mit den entzückenden roten Augen und da konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen: er stürzte auf Voldemort zu und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Dieser schrak zurück. Was sollte denn das jetzt? Er schleuderte Neville von sich. Er sah ihn mit roten wilden Augen an. Was erlaubte sich diese Ratte von Schüler überhaupt? Ungeheure Wut stieg in ihm auf.  
  
„Oh, du dunkler Geist, ich liebe dich!", stieß Neville mit verträumten Blick hervor.  
  
„Schweig, Unwürdiger!", schrie Voldemort.  
  
Er zückte seinen Zauberstab. „AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Neville traf der grüne Lichtstrahl mitten ins Herz. Er war sofort tot!  
  
Voldemort lachte leise. Wieder hatte er jemanden ausgelöscht. Doch als er die Leiche vor sich sah, fühlte er etwas, was er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Dieses niedere Wesen hatte Gefühle auf ihn übertragen! Er schüttelte sich, wollte dieses Empfinden von Mitleid von sich werfen. Doch er stolperte Rückwärts, fiel auf den Altar und stach sich an der Spitze des Pfeils, der noch immer dort gelegen hatte. Er schrie auf, schüttelte sich und taumelte.  
  
Todesser kamen von allen Seiten angerannt, die Voldemort weggeschickt hatte, da er den Pfeil alleine umwandeln wollte. Doch es war bereits zu spät.  
  
Voldemort starrte verwirrt auf die Leiche Nevilles: "Was...hab ich getan?"  
  
Er stürzte zu dem Toten und umklammerte ihn.  
  
"Komm zurück! KOMM ZURÜCK!!! Ich liebe dich doch!", stieß er hervor.  
  
Doch Neville blieb genauso starr wie zuvor. Dann begann er die Leiche zu schütteln.  
  
"Lebe! LEBE!!!", schrie er und seine Augen quollen hervor. Die anderen Todesser konnten das nicht mit ansehen. Sie rannten davon, sich die Ohren mit den Händen zuhaltend. Sie wollten nicht glauben was hier geschah. Indem ihr Lord gebrochen wurde, brachen sie mit ihm.  
  
Voldemort indessen heulte hemmungslos, laut kreischend, flehend, bettelnd. Diese Kreatur vor ihm- Neville- sie war sogar nach ihrem Tod herzzerreißend schön. Er konnte nicht von ihm lassen, er liebte ihn, so wie er war.  
  
Tja, aber Neville würde nie wieder auferstehen. Voldemort nahm sich vor, ihn so einzubalsamieren, dass er für immer so aussehen würde, wie jetzt. Und er würde ihn auf ewig aufbewahren, bis er selbst dem Untergang geweiht sein würde. Er braute einen Zaubersaft aus den um ihn wachsenden Kräutern und rieb Neville zärtlich mit dem Mittel ein.  
  
Er küsste seinen Bauch und streichelte ihn sanft. dann verkleinerte er die Leiche schweren Herzens und schloss sie in ein magisches Amulett, in dem er vorher die Leiche seiner geliebten Mutter aufbewahrt hatte. Für jene buddelte er nun ein Loch und schmiss die handgroße Leiche hinein. Neville war ihm wichtiger.  
  
Lange saß er angelehnt an einem Baum und dachte darüber nach, was nun als nächstes zu tun war. Das Leben schien all seinen Sinn verloren zu haben. Er wollte nicht mehr leben und vor allem keine Weltherrschaft oder sonstiges.  
  
Dann kam ihm ein hervorragender Gedanke: er würde zu Dumbledore gehen, sich für seine furchtbaren Taten entschuldigen und sich einfach Rat von ihm holen. Vielleicht könnte er alles wieder gut machen und dann zu dieser unschuldigen Leiche in den Himmel ziehen. Er machte sich also auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, den Pfeil in der Hand haltend.  
  
Er kannte Hogwarts noch so gut und er sehnte sich mehr und mehr nach Erlösung. Er wusste, wo er Dumbledore zu dieser Tageszeit finden würde. In der Küche, bei den Hauselfen essend. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er doch tatsächlich lächeln! Er lächelte nie!  
  
Er schlich sich durch die ihm bekannten Gänge und kitzelte, vor dem Portraitloch angelangt, das den Zugang zu der Küche freigab, die Birne. Das Bild schwenkte zur Seite und er trat ein. Die umher eilenden Hauselfen blieben stehen und starrten Voldemort entsetzt an. Als sie erkannten, wer da vor ihnen stand, ließen sie alles, was sie in den Händen hielten, fallen und rannten hysterisch schreiend durch die Gegend.  
  
Voldemort, der inzwischen eher wieder Tom Riddle von einst war, als der gefürchtete Lord, versuchte peinlich berührt die kleinen Elfen zu beruhigen, doch sie wurden nur noch erregter, als plötzlich Dumbledore in den wuselnden Kreis eintrat und ihnen gebot, ruhig zu sein. Er ging auf Tom zu und führte ihn schweigend zu seinem Büro, wo er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und Tom bedeutete, sich auf einen der umherstehenden Sessel nieder zu lassen.  
  
Dann brach es aus Voldemort heraus. Riddle erzählte Dumbledore alles: warum er gemordet hatte, weshalb er Macht besitzen wollte, weshalb er sein dunkles Imperium durchsetzen musste, was sein neuster Plan gewesen war und wie er sich verliebt hatte, doch diese Liebe keine Chance mehr haben konnte.  
  
Dumbledore hörte ihm interessiert zu. Als Tom endete, begann er zu sprechen: "Deine Entscheidung zu mir zu kommen, bewundere ich sehr! Ich hätte niemals etwas derartiges erwartet. Der gefürchtete dunkle Lord stolziert einfach so nach Hogwarts, gesteht mir seine Lebensgeschichte und bittet mich, ihm zu helfen. Du weißt Tom, dass du niemals jemand anderem jemals wieder unter die Augen treten kannst. Du hast, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, viel zu viel Schaden angerichtet, so dass sie dich auf der Stelle töten würden. Außerdem ist dein Sinneswandel künstlich erzeugt worden, nämlich durch den Pfeil. Ich fürchte, du kannst nicht mehr viel für dein Glück tun."  
  
Als Tom Riddle diese enttäuschenden Worte hörte, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst und sagte mit theatralischer Stimme: "Gut, ich tue hiermit der Zaubererwelt einen Gefallen. Lebe wohl, Dumbledore! Neville, vielleicht sehe ich dich irgendwann wieder..."  
  
Dumbledore sprang erschrocken zurück, als ein grüner Lichtstrahl aus Voldermorts Zauberstab schoss und er auf der Stelle zusammenbrach.

  
  
Mrsgaldriel: „Mein Gott, wie theatralisch!"  
  
PandoraAluka: „Schön, nicht?"


	23. Happy end?

23.Kapitel  
  
_Voldemort begeht Selbstmord in Dumbledores Büro  
  
Dumbledore erzählte dem Tagespropheten gestern Nacht eine verrückte Geschichte. Ist er jetzt vollkommen Geisteskrank? Doch was ist mit Tom Riddles alias Lord Voldemorts Leiche?  
  
Mehr auf Seite 12  
_  
Die Nachricht des plötzlichen Sinneswandels Voldemorts und seines Todes ging umher, wie ein Lauffeuer. Es war DAS Thema in der gesamten Zaubererwelt.  
  
Harry fühlte eine Leere in sich, als wäre ein Teil von ihm gestorben. Doch mit seiner anderen Hälfte fühlte er Erleichterung.  
  
Als sich die Lage beruhigte, war dies tatsächlich das verbreiteste Gefühl unter den Zauberern und Hexen.  
  
Unten in den Kerkern: "Ronnie-Mäuschen, hast du schon diesen herzzerreißenden Bericht über Voldemort gelesen?"  
  
"Nö, weißt du, ich bin gerade abgelenkt", antwortete Ron Draco, der mit nacktem Oberkörper auf einem Tisch lag.  
  
"Woran denkst du denn?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Nach der Schule", nuschelte Ron schläfrig.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Schatz, ich verstehe dich nicht"  
  
"Was wir nach dem Schulabschluss machen? Ich meine, was wird aus uns?"  
  
"Also ich hätte da schon eine Idee", meinte Draco und rollte auf dem Tisch hin und her.  
  
"Die wäre?"  
  
"Wir könnten einen Puff eröffnen, ja Ronnie?", schlug Malfoy vor, wobei es ihm sogar gelang, einen seriösen Gesichtsausdruck vorzutäuschen.  
  
"Einen ... WAS?", schrie Ron entsetzt. "Die Idee ist bescheuert! Hast du sie noch alle? Liebst du mich denn nur, weil ich mit dir im Bett war?", fragte Ron erschüttert.  
  
"Natürlich nicht! Ich dachte nur, es wäre eine lustige Idee, wenn es hier einen Puff gäbe, aber wenn du meinst...", grummelte Malfoy, stand auf und stolzierte davon.  
  
Hermine saß in der Bibliothek. Sie gab vor Hausaufgaben zu machen, doch in Wirklichkeit suchte sie in einem Katalog 'Das Buch der Legenden'. Dieses Buch konnte ihre Probleme lösen, wenn sie denn richtig dachte. Nebenbei las sie ein Buch über Zaubersprüche, in dem eine Seite aufgeschlagen war, auf der es um das magische verschließen von Büchern ging.  
  
Harry kam hereingeschlurft und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. "Kannst du mir bei den Zaubertrank-Hausaufgaben helfen?"  
  
„Jetzt nicht!", kam es abweisend von Hermine.  
  
"Was machst du denn?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
"Siehst du nicht, dass ich arbeite? Ich habe vielleicht die Lösung für unser Problem!", fauchte sie mürrisch.  
  
"Ich geh ja schon", grummelte Harry und schlurfte davon.  
  
Er dachte nach, wie er Ron das alles, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war nur beibringen sollte, sowohl Schulisches, als auch die Sache mit Draco. Ebenfalls fragte er sich, ob McGonagall und Snape ihm jemals würden verzeihen können. Über all die Opfer dachte er nach, bis er plötzlich an Neville denken musste. Er hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und fragte sich nun, wo er sein könnte. Würde er nachher beim Essen Neville auch nicht antreffen, musste er zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm sein Verschwinden melden.  
  
Etwas später war es auch schon soweit und Harry ging zum Mittagessen. Ron und Hermine waren bereits da. Hermine berichtete Harry schnell, dass sie 'Das Buch der Legenden' in der Bücherei gefunden habe, was Harry nicht sehr viel sagte.  
  
Als alle Plätze belegt waren, erhob sich Dumbledore mit einem ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht: "Ich habe euch etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen. Ihr habt sicher alle den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen. Nun, Voldemort hatte vor seinem Tod noch ein Opfer: einen Hogwarts-Schüler. Es ist... Neville Longbotton, sechst Klässler aus Gryffindor. Ich spreche mein Beileid aus!"  
  
Er setzte sich und auf einen Wink seines Fingers war die Große Halle schwarz dekoriert. Den Gryffindor sechst Klässlern verging der Appetit.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich an sein gerade Gedachtes.  
  
Hermine sprang mit einem: "Die Sache muss jetzt ein für alle Mal ein Ende haben!" und Tränen in den Augen auf und rannte hinauf in die Bibliothek. Dort angekommen holte sie den letzten übrigen Pfeil aus der Tasche, den sie nach den letzten Verkommnissen immer bei sich getragen hatte, damit nicht noch mehr passieren konnte. Sie schlug ein dickes altes Buch auf, nahm den Pfeil und begann Zauberformeln zu murmeln. Der Pfeil begann rot zu glühen und schwebte über das Buch. Die Seiten begannen zu flattern und es sah aus, als würde in dem Buch ein Loch entstehen. Die Reliquie wurde hinein gesogen und Hermine verschloss es magisch. Sie würde es niemandem in die Hände geben. Zu viel war durch diese Pfeile geschehen.  
  
Nachdem sie das Buch ausgiebig betrachtet hatte, holte sie die verbrauchten Pfeile aus der Tasche. Sobald sie dort lagen, geschah etwas: sie begannen rot aufzuglühen, wie der andere Pfeil zuvor auch. dann lösten sie sich einfach auf. Schmolzen zusammen und verschwanden dann. Der Bann war gebrochen! Die anderen Pfeile, die noch im Besitz von irgendwelchen Leuten waren, würden sich jetzt auch aufgelöst haben. Doch wie sollten sie Ron das Geschehene beibringen? Ach, das konnte Harry machen...  
  
Harry war in eine Art Trance Zustand verfallen, nachdem er von dem Tod Nevilles erfahren hatte. Einmal mehr hatte er einen Freund verloren und er fragte sich, ob dies sein Schicksal war, dass er am Ende ganz alleine dastand?  
  
Erst Hermine holte ihn aus seiner Trance, als sie ihm klarmachte, das sie Ron nun zurück hatten und ihm nun alles beichten mussten.  
  
"W-was ist passiert? Was ist mit mir?", fragte Ron als erstes, nachdem er aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht war.  
  
Alle von den Pfeilen Gestochenen waren nach der Lösung in Ohnmacht gefallen. Nachdem Snape aufgewacht war, wollte er erst die Geschichte nicht glauben (er war natürlich als erster erwacht), doch als auch Dumbledore es ihm bestätigt hatte, war er fluchend in seine Kerker geflüchtet.  
  
Draco war ebenfalls äußerst angeekelt und auf Ron spuckend weggerannt und nun galt es, Ron aufzuklären.  
  
Hermine und Harry hatten abgesprochen, das Hermine alles harmlose (das, was für Ron harmlos war) erzählen würde und Harry den schwierigen Teil mit ihm und Draco übernehmen musste. Dann war es soweit: Harry erklärte ihm, wie er mit Draco Arm in Arm eines Tages zu 'Legende und Wahrheit' gekommen war:  
  
"...und es wurde immer schlimmer! Wir haben versucht, dich..ähm, wieder normal zu machen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Ich denke, äh-"Harry brach ab.  
  
"WAS?", brüllte Ron.  
  
"ICH DENKE IHR HABT ES GETRIEBEN!!!", schrie Harry zurück.  
  
Ron wurde käsebleich und fiel zurück in seine Kissen. Hermine bestätigte es und er war gezwungen, die dermaßen unrealistische Geschichte zu glauben. Zudem schmerzte sein Hinterteil ziemlich...  
  
"Wie könnt ihr euch denn da so sicher sein?", fragte sich Ron noch einmal aufbäumend.  
  
"Nun ja, wir...die ganze Schule weiß es. Crabbe und Goyle haben euch nämlich beobachtet und jetzt-"  
  
"WAS? DIE GANZE SCHULE??? ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL!!! UND SCHON GAR NICHT MIT MALFOY!!!", brüllte Ron.  
  
"Äh, Ron... Crabbe und Goyle waren erst irgendwie verstummt, aber jetzt können sie plötzlich wieder reden. Es ist vorgestern rausgekommen. Du kannst sie noch- ähm... bestrafen!", sagte Harry beschwichtigend und tätschelte Rons Schulter.  
  
"DAS WERDE ICH AUCH!", schrie Ron und schlug nach Harry.  
  
Harry wusste, dass Ron ihm nie verzeihen würde; denn es war ja seine Schuld, dass die Pfeile überhaupt wieder zum Vorschein gekommen waren.  
  
Doch in den folgenden Tagen kam Ron nicht dazu Crabbe und Goyle zu bestrafen; denn es gab einen zweiten Todesfall: Professor McGonagall starb an den Folgen einer schweren Gehirnblutung. Sie konnte nicht mehr gerettet werden. Die Trauer über die verstorbene Lehrerin war fast noch bedrückender, als der Tod Nevilles.  
  
Nur Dumbledore, Hermine und Professor Snape wussten von dem wahren Täter, Harry! Für die Öffentlichkeit starb die Professorin an einem Gehirntumor, der erst zu spät entdeckt worden war. Doch Harrys schlechtes Gewissen schwoll zu unendlichem Maße, nichts konnte sein Leid eindämmen, zumal die halbe Schule gegen ihn war, da doch alle wussten, dass er die Pfeile zusammen mit Draco gestohlen hatte.  
  
Nevilles Oma versank in Alkohol-Exzessen, da sie nicht über den Tod ihres Enkels hinwegkam.  
  
Pansy Parkinson wurde immer knallrot, wenn sie Dumbledore begegnete, Fleur Delacour und Bill konnten sich, wie Harry höchst persönlich von Bill erfuhr, nicht mehr riechen und Francoise Delacour war froh, endlich von ihrem affektierten Liebhaber befreit zu sein, doch sonst war fast alles wieder wie vorher.  
  
Doch die Trauer um die Toten saß tief.  
  
Hermine wurde die Heldin des Jahres und dank ihr gewann Gryffindor erneut den Hauspokal.  
  
Als sie ihre Prüfungen absolviert hatten und das Jahr zu Ende war, saßen Ron, Hermine und Harry auch schon bald im Zug nach Hause, die Sache mit den 'Reliquien des Amor' für immer eingebrannt.

  
  
Mrsgaldriel: „Happy End!!!"  
  
PandoraAluka: "Armer Harry! Und die ganzen Opfer! Nein, wie traurig..."


	24. DANKSAGUNG

Danksagung:  
  
Wir danken:  
  
-Sören S. für support und Korrektur  
  
-Yulong G. und Laura D. für ihr Desinteresse  
  
-Lara W. und Stefanie R. für seelische Unterstützung  
  
-Tala M., Tara R. und Paula S. für ihr Leseinteresse  
  
-Karlotta S. weil sie nie weiß worum es geht  
  
-Charlotte J. weil sie gerade im Takt auf den Stuhl klopft  
  
-Marlon K. für seine Visage und seine Unterwäsche  
  
-Moritz S. für seine Arroganz  
  
-Der restlichen Klasse, weil sie uns für gestört hält  
  
-unseren Lesern  
  
-Dem Wetter  
  
-Unserer Familie für ihre Unterstützung  
  
-Nazis, weil sie dumm sind  
  
-Dagobert Duck für die Idee  
  
-J.K. Rowling für die Vorlage  
  
-Der Zeit, weil sie so schnell rennt  
  
-Den nicht-Reviewern für den fehlenden Ansporn  
  
-FanFiction.net für die Veröffentlichung  
  
-Dem Essen, weil es anregt und es satt und zufrieden macht  
  
-Der Liebe für die Inspiration  
  
-Der Faulheit, weil man dann nicht weiterkommt  
  
-Dem Carlsen Verlag für die lahme Übersetzung von Band fünf  
  
-Der Welt, dass sie uns nicht beachtet  
  
-Unserer Genialität  
  
-Der Dummheit, dass sie uns verschont hat  
  
-Allen Lehrern, weil wir bei ihnen im Unterricht so schön weiter schreiben konnten  
  
_und allen, die niemals Interesse an unserer genialen FanFiction zeigen werden!!!_

Eure

Mrsgaladriel

&

PandoraAluka


End file.
